


wedding day continued

by gerbilsinbikinis



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: F/F, wedding day episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 51,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerbilsinbikinis/pseuds/gerbilsinbikinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation if the episode Wedding Day were to continue with added suspense</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blair discovered her beige pumps Jo borrowed for the ceremony strewn on the hallway carpet. "Jo!" Blair rapped her knuckles against the bathroom door. "Jo? Are you in there?" Blair slowly opened it finding the room empty—Beverly Ann's lacy, wedding dress draped over the shower curtain rod and the lacy, beaded hairpiece Jo had worn in her hair dropped haphazardly in the washbasin along with some hair combs and bobby pins. Our Jo—any prolonged exposure to a dress and she'd probably need CPR.

The start of an engine prompted Blair to dart to the window. She snapped the shade, springing it upward in time to see Jo ride away on Enrico's bike. She knew it was Jo by her telltale brown leather jacket, black high tops and chestnut-brown hair brushing her shoulders.

Blair left the bathroom and scurried down the stairs to the living room in time to hear the phone ring where Natalie was already answering it. Blair initially had intentions of going outside to stop Jo from leaving or at least questioning her departure but was distracted by the concerned expression on Natalie's face.

"George? What's wrong?" Natalie was nervously yanking on her sweater vest as she stared blankly at the wall across the room.

"Nat, what is it?" Blair tugged on Natalie's sleeve but she seemed too focused on George's tinny voice emerging from the receiver.

"Enrico, what?" Natalie asked.

Blair placed her hands on Natalie's shoulders and whispered in her free ear. "What? Tell me." Natalie shrugged her off with a huff.

"They want what with Jo?" Natalie's mouth was hanging open, her eyes wide.

"What about Jo?" Natalie batted Blair's hands away. Blair was reaching her patience limit. She stomped her foot as she glared at her redheaded friend. "Come on, tell me! What do they want with Jo?"

Natalie sighed as she hung up the phone. "That was George. Apparently Enrico took off on foot when he and Gman…or, uh, Nelson, the INS agent stopped at a gas station. George's friend at immigration says that Nelson wants to take Jo in for questioning. She has shown enough reason for Nelson to believe she is interfering with a federal agent, well, interfering with his work, and is harboring an illegal alien, that being a one Enrico Quinterez. Nelson believes Jo may have something to do with his escape and may be able to lead him to Enrico. Nelson is on his way here, right now."

"That's impossible. I just saw Jo take off on Enrico's motorcycle a minute ago," said Blair. "She was nowhere near Enrico, she was alone."

"Well maybe she's going to meet him then bring him somewhere safe," suggested Natalie. "Maybe they planned it all out but Jo didn't tell us."

"Enrico wouldn't do that to Jo—put her in danger like that." said Blair. "And why doesn't Nelson want to question George?"

"Well he's not the one who Enrico was going to marry."

"Very funny," replied Blair with a sneer. "No kidding." She continued sarcastically.

"I can't take this-too much had happened within the last ten minutes and I am so confused. One minute Jo's telling Enrico she can't marry him because of the two-year commitment to a loveless marriage, which means he can't apply for citizenship, the next we're planning Enrico's escape, but, then, instead, Enrico refuses help from us and Nelson decides to take Enrico into custody and they both leave for the detention center before we can go through with our plan to help him escape and now we hear Enrico actually has escaped and Jo is out riding his bike and she could be in as much trouble as Enrico." Natalie took a moment to catch her breath then slowly eased her eyes on Blair with a huge grin. "This would make a great story."

Blair frowned, narrowing her eyes. "Is this really the time?"

Natalie shrugged. "Just sayin'."

The blonde bit her thumbnail. "I don't understand. How is Enrico getting around? Someone else must be involved. I really don't believe Enrico would involve Jo-"

"But what if they planned to meet somewhere?" interrupted Natalie. "Then Jo planned to bring him…somewhere…I don't know—somewhere safe?"

"We aren't getting anywhere. We're talking in circles. Tootie!" Blair stepped towards the doorway to the store.

"What are you doing, Blair? Do you have a plan?" Natalie shifted her weight, a notebook and pencil in hand.

Tootie burst into the living room from the store. "Hey, what's up? Is Jo's dad here yet? We're going to have to fill him in. Won't he be surprised!"

"Uh…no, we're going to have to fill you in, dear and, no he's not here yet. Well, he's not even coming." Blair wrapped an arm around the young girl's shoulders. "We have a lot of catching up to do my friend. What I need from you is for you to take my Porsche and search Peekskill for Jo." She dangled her car keys in front of Tootie's face. "She's riding Enrico's bike. We need to find her before Nelson does."  
"Wait. Me, Tootie Ramsey, drive Blair Warner's Porsche?"

"This has got to be a joke. Are you okay Blair? You can't be serious." said Natalie.  
Blair's expression was stern as she glared at the two girls, silently.

"Okay, she is obviously serious." muttered Tootie "Now why do I need to look for Jo and why is this so urgent?"  
"Come on, keep up with the program, Nelson believes Jo is involved with Enrico's escape! Don't you know anything?" yelled Natalie. Blair put a calming hand on the redhead's shoulder.  
"Well, how should I know?" yelled Tootie. "I was in the store for the last three minutes. Obviously a lot has happened within three minutes! And what about you?" Tootie cast her eyes on Blair. "Why can't you go?"  
"I need to stay here and talk some sense into her if or when she returns."

Tootie grabbed the keys from Blair's hand then her purse as she headed towards the door. "Don't worry ladies. I won't be back till I find that girl."

Natalie followed Tootie to the door, hugging her before she left. "That's the way my little-Porsche-driving-friend."  
Blair knew the effort was useless and Tootie would be back without Jo. If Jo didn't want to be found she wouldn't be but Blair couldn't stand around and do nothing.

Blair and Natalie began to pace by the phone. Natalie suddenly stopped causing Blair to walk into her. "Hey! Ow! Good thing you're not driving and sent Tootie. Wake up girl and watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry but I am a bit distracted."

"Blair?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you really think Jo has something to do with Enrico's escape?"

Blair bit her bottom lip. "Even if she does I'm sure she won't have the courtesy to tell us."  
"Yeah…that's so her." commented Natalie as she nodded, her bottom jaw clenched.

"But, in her defense, you know she wouldn't to protect us. The more we know the more we have a chance of becoming accomplices, too."

"That is true." Natalie agreed.

They both heard a bike pull up and ran to the door, opening it. Jo was in the driveway, sitting on the bike, as if deep in thought. The bike was still running. Blair ran past Natalie towards Jo.

"Wait—" Natalie pulled at Blair's arm but she shrugged her off and kept running.

Blair jumped on the back of the bike, holding on to Jo's arms. "Go!" Blair tightened her grip.  
Jo startled with a jerk, looking over her shoulder, "Blair?"  
"We have to leave Jo! It's a matter of life or death! Just go!"  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Trust me." Blair spoke into her ear. Jo shrugged then rolled the bike in reverse, directing the bike towards the road. Blair hunched down and wrapped her hands around Jo's waist. Jo gunned it.


	2. Chapter 2

They rode with only the sound of the overpowering bike's engine between them for the next few moments before Jo began to yell so she could be heard. "So, where am I going?! To the hospital or somethin'?! Are you hurt?! Sick?!"  
Blair smiled to herself. Jo had automatically thought of her. She was concerned the emergency had something to do with her well-being and not her own. "Nah, it's nothing like that! I just-"

"You said this was life or death! Well, then, what is it?! Is there a sale at Bloomindales?!"

"Actually it's you!"

"Me?!"

"Nelson is coming to take you in for questioning! I don't know if you know this but, Enrico escaped and Nelson thinks you have something to do with it!"

"Oh."

Blair didn't like Jo's answer or better yet she didn't like the tone-a subdued, 'Oh'. It gave her the unnerving impression Jo did have something to hide and may actually be involved with the sudden disappearance of Enrico.

Blair clutched Jo's shoulder and pulled her closer so she could speak directly into her ear. "Don't worry, Jo. We can take off to somewhere Nelson can't find you. We'll live our lives on the lam. I'm sure this heap of junk can outrun Nelson's car and get us to Mexico." Blair wrapped her arms around Jo's waist, tighter, in case Jo would agree with her plan and increase the bike's speed to execute a fast getaway.

"The lam, Blair? The only kind of lam you're familiar with are the cute, little, fuzzy kind. That's not how I want to handle this."

"Oh, Jo. You obviously don't understand the ramifications—"  
"I do and I don't care!" She slowed; entering a turnoff on the side of the road then leaned to one side, her foot reaching the pavement. Jo looked over her shoulder to make eye contact with her, "You can get into trouble now, Blair. I wish you had told me all this before we took off on my bike."

Blair sighed. "Wonderful oh, wonderful, Jo-always so noble and brave-willing to go to jail for a friend who is apparently an outlaw." Jo pressed her lips together in frustration. "Come on, would you get over yourself, Jo?!"

Jo turned away as she rolled her eyes without a word. She accelerated and they headed back home.

"Wait, Jo, I'm sorry! Come on! Please? Just take a moment to really think this over!"  
"You're being ridiculous Blair! This will all be straightened out! Now I hope I can get you home before Nelson shows up! Hold on!"

Blair wanted to object but Jo picked up speed and Blair felt the bike begin to tip back on the rear wheel. She thought for sure she was going to fall off the back. She held on to Jo so tightly she wondered if she could still breathe. The bike stabilized and Blair took a deep breath. She decided to enjoy the ride—there was nothing she could do. Jo was stubborn but the day was gorgeous. The rush of air caressing her face was warm and smelled sweet. Beautiful scenery passed by in a blurry array of colors. Strands of Jo's brown hair in the breeze tickled her face. She was surprised to find she was not scared but exhilarated. Blair wished Jo would decide to leave the state—she might actually take pleasure in a bike ride to wherever place they decided on.

They neared their home and Blair could see Nelson's Sedan parked in the drive. Jo pulled over to the side of the road far enough away so they wouldn't be seen, "Get off." she said.

"Jo—"

"Just do it." As soon as Blair set foot on the pavement she grabbed for the sleeve of Jo's leather jacket but came back empty-handed-Jo was already speeding away. Blair scurried down a trail through the woods that led to the backyard of their house. She trampled through Mrs. Garrett's marigolds, down the cobblestone path then past the lilacs. She rounded the house to the front of the garage. Nelson was already getting into the driver's side. Two officials flanked Jo's sides, each grabbing an arm and tugging her towards the black sedan. Blair noticed Jo wasn't resisting and grew angry—at least put up a fight—save face! For my sake?

"Wait!"

All four stopped and turned toward Blair. "Where are you taking her?"

"Downtown, for questioning." Nelson answered.

"Like-what kind of- questioning?" Blair stammered.

"We don't want to get into this right now. You are free to wait in the reception area there." said Nelson as the other two officials continued leading Jo to the Sedan.

"If you are wondering where she went on her bike just now she was merely bringing it out for a test ride!" yelled Blair. Jo scowled at her before she was pushed into the back of the black Sedan and disappeared behind the tinted windows.

Blair watched as Nelson took Jo away. She ran back into the house yelling for Natalie.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair brought Natalie up to speed then they spent the next two hours phoning George with questions and negotiating ways to get Jo out of the detention center and insure Nelson wouldn't arrest her. They were looking for anything that could help; a weak link willing to accept a financial incentive, information that could help them get on the good side of Nelson or maybe a way to help move this all along quicker and end it once and for all. Natalie sat at the desk close by taking notes, recommending ideas and offering Blair words of support.

"Did Jo say anything? I mean…did she, you know, tell you if she helped Enrico in any way?" Natalie asked.

Blair relayed Jo's reaction to when she had told her Enrico took off. "She was vague—she didn't answer me. You know her—I didn't bother to ask if she had any part of it—she wouldn't have told me." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Just how serious is Nelson? He didn't take her away in cuffs, did he?"

Blair answered with a slow nod. She pressed he lips together and frowned.

"Uh, oh, then she is in some serious trouble!"

"Well, after what happened with Enrico I guess Nelson's no more Mister Nice Guy. You almost can't blame him. Nelson probably doesn't want to take any more chances." said Blair.

"It almost seems that he'll be happy if he can arrest anyone no matter what they've done—it's not like Jo's the illegal alien! This is terrible. How could a mere, simple favor for a friend get so blown out of proportion?" Natalie asked.

"Don't worry Nat. We'll get her out of this." Blair winked with an encouraging smile. "Jo always manages to come out on top."

"Well, some day her luck's going to run out!"

The front door slammed and Tootie lumbered in dragging her feet looking exhausted and defeated. Blair bit her bottom lip as she exchanged a guilty expression with Natalie.

"Blair, I'm sorry, but I looked everywhere and couldn't find her." Tootie's shoulders slumped. "Girls, I tried my best, really I did!"

Blair sprang close to Tootie and gave her a quick hug. "Hey, you did your best and that's all that counts. Thanks." She looked at Natalie. "You might want to fill her in Nat. It's going to be a long night."

"Why me? Why can't you fill her in?"

Blair twirled her fingers in her hair. "I have to wait by the phone for George's next call."

Natalie leaned toward Blair tilting her head and dropping the volume of her voice, "I have a feeling Tootie's not going to be happy with the fact we've known where Jo's been for the last two hours. Our out-of-the-loop, little friend, here, basically drove every inch of Peekskill for nothing."

"Wait, what did you just say, Natalie?" A crease formed between Tootie's eyebrows then slowly relaxed. She smirked and her tone softened. "I have to admit, I really enjoyed your car though, Blair. Everywhere I went cute guys waved to me and I got a date for Friday night." She was now grinning from ear to ear. "But—" She then redirected her sights on Natalie and her voice became stern-the crease between her brows returned. "I would still like an explanation! Don't leave me in the dark, here!"

Natalie smiled as she wrapped an arm around Tootie's shoulders. "Come on. I'll explain over some muffins." They left arm in arm towards the kitchen.  
The phone rang and Blair snatched it from its cradle. it was George. He suggested to Blair after talking to his friend at immigration the best way to insure Jo's release was to write a sizable check to a person, who was to remain anonymous. George agreed to work out the details with his friend once he received the payment. Blair discussed it with Natalie and Tootie and they made a pact to never tell Jo what Blair was about to do—they knew if she were to hear about the money there'd be big hell to pay.

George swung by to collect the check and once Blair felt confident everything was in order, she headed to the detention center to wait. She had to stop and gas up the car on the way after Tootie's futile excursion. As Blair waited in the reception area, she grew discouraged and worried when one hour turned to two and two to three. Considering the amount she had written the check for she had assumed she'd be picking up Jo within minutes of arriving. She continually asked for assistance but was given the runaround as they seemed to ignore her. Why hadn't she called her lawyer when this all began? No! She had to listen to George convince her he'd have this all straightened out in no time! Well, she was beginning to doubt his integrity and capabilities. Jo should have been out by now and home in bed allowing sleep to begin to erase this bad memory. Blair was tired and finding it difficult to keep her eyes open.

The waiting room was deathly quiet and dark when Blair was woken by a tap on the shoulder. A man in a tweed jacket with patches on the elbows stood over her handing her a blanket. "Are you waiting for Miss Polniaczek?"  
Blair yawned. "Uh, yes. Yes I am."  
"She's a tough nut to crack. She's really giving them a run for their money in there."

"What do you mean?" She glanced towards the big clock hanging over the receptionist desk. Three am. "Shouldn't she be free to go at this point? I can vouch for her innocence. If she is not released within the next ten minutes I am going to call my attorney and believe me, he's a bear if woken at such an early, unGodly hour."

"Hey, I'm just the receptionist—don't kill the messenger."  
"I didn't know receptionists held such crazy hours." The man only shrugged then left the room. Blair was no longer tired-her nerves too jumbled to relax. She began to pace the room.

It wasn't till four when they released a weary, rumpled, exhausted looking Jo. Jo was silent as she walked past Blair towards the exit of the building without so much a glance towards the blonde. The only noise in the room was the scuffle of Jo's dragging feet against the worn, wood floor.  
"Jo?" Blair glared at the brunette-her hands on her hips.

Jo hesitated as she reached for the door handle.

"Are you okay?" asked Blair.  
"Let's just go, all right?" Blair noticed Jo's voice was shaky and hoarse.

They left the building with Jo ahead of Blair practically running towards her cherry-red Porsche. She waited for Blair to unlock the doors then fell into the passenger seat, leaning her head against the window and instantly closing her eyes.

"Jo?"  
"Let's just go Blair. It's been a long day."

"And may I add, night?"

Jo answered with a tired sigh. "Yeah, got that right."

"Jo?"

"Please. I can't discuss it." She waved her hand with finalization then sighed, "I'm sorry, Blair. It's just that I'm so tired I think anything I'd say right now…would sound delirious…and—"

When Jo didn't finish her answer, Blair leaned over to check her. Blair could tell by the sound of Jo's measured breathes that she had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Blair cut the engine Jo woke with a start and bolted from the car. "Jo! Wait!" Now where did that burst of energy come from? Blair was shocked—Jo had appeared so beaten and exhausted at the detention center, how could she even move at this point? Blair left her car and tried to keep up with Jo—but heels verses sneakers were unfair odds. Blair followed the Bronx native but couldn't gain on her. Jo was already climbing the stairs towards their bedroom when Blair rushed through the front door.

In her silk, pink pajamas, Natalie was standing at the bottom of the stairs, yelling at the fleeting brunette. "What happened?! Jo, you need to tell us! I've been waiting up all night for you to come home! Come on, we were worried sick!" Jo played her usual self and ignored Natalie's demands and questions, making her way to her bedroom without a word.

Blair darted to Natalie, grabbing her arm with a shake, wanting her not to wake the others. "Shhhh-Please…get some sleep, Nat. We'll try to talk to her tomorrow." It occurred to Blair she was also, indeed worried for Jo and wanted answers but was not ready to reveal to Natalie her reason why and what the daunting receptionist at the detention center had told Blair. 'Tough nut to crack'- Why fuel the fire? What they all needed more than anything was a goodnight's sleep.

Natalie looked down at the floor, as if embarrassed as she drew in a shaky breathe, "I'm sorry, I must sound like a postal worker about to go ballistic. You're right. It's late…or should I say…too early for questions. We'll bombard her with our list of queries when she's good and ready. Good night Blair."

"Goodnight Nat. And Nat?"

"Yeah, Blair?"

"You did very well through all this. I want you to know that."

Natalie looked a bit puzzled then a pleased smile spread across her lips, "Thanks, Blair. I'm just glad she's home-finally. Could you imagine if Mrs. Garrett called and we had to explain to her why Jo wasn't here but over at immigration being held in the detention center-indefinitely?"

"She'd fly back in a heartbeat. Let's not even go there, Nat, I'm beyond exhausted and I think if I played different conclusions in my head right now it would eventually explode!"

Natalie released a heavy, tense breath as she nodded. "Night."

"Night." Blair smiled. She agreed with her little, adorable, red-headed, cheeky-faced friend. Jo was home and that's all that mattered.

Blair went through the downstairs turning off lights then made her way to the second floor. She quietly opened the bedroom door and Jo was passed out, on her side with a sheet bunched up in front of her, latching onto it like a teddy bear for security.

Jo had a tendency to sleep like a whirlwind whenever she was dealing with something difficult in her life. Blair remembered a time when Jo was upset over her favorite English teacher leaving Eastland. One night she had thrashed about so wildly in her sleep she had broken a lamp on her nightstand. The sound of the glass smashing-woke all three girls and even Mrs. Garrett, and she slept across the hall, but Jo had slept soundly through it. Blair knew-when Jo got like this-no one could wake her—it was as if she entered a different realm—a place of healing and protection. Blair smiled at the likely image she would see in the morning-Jo's socks, pillows and blankets, strewn on the floor surrounding her bed.

Blair walked closer to Jo's bed when something caught her eye. She narrowed her focus then quickened her step. Small bruises marked Jo's exposed forearms and Blair once again recalled the comments made by the receptionist then combined them with Jo's more than uncooperative and disconnected mood. She's never going to tell us what happened in that place-or what she did for Enrico, if she did actually help him in any way. Blair brushed her fingertips over Jo's marked arm then sighed. "You're a true friend, Jo Polniaczek," she whispered.

Blair removed Jo's sneakers then draped the comforter over her. She tiptoed around the room, closing the shades. She got ready for bed then lay,watching her friend sleep-thinking of everything that happened that day and wondering if her friend was going to be okay.

/

Blair was the first to rise in the morning. She worked the spatula through the raw eggs as they heated-up in the frying pan. She was deep in thought as she stared at the eggs form into a solid, yellow mass. She had been surprised to wake that morning, to find the check she wrote for George, the day before to insure Jo's release, on her nightstand-ripped into a million, tiny pieces. She should have known better than to try to pull one over on Jo. That girl had a way with words, or should she say-actions to fill in the words? So many questions and this was the way Jo had chosen to answer them-through hints and subtle acts without all that time-consuming explanation and boring conversation.

The sound of slippers scraping against the linoleum floor caught Blair's attention. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Blair, I... When I went by Jo's bed...she was still sleeping but... Well, there are bruises on her back. Her shirt…it...it rode up and-" Natalie stood in the walkway of the kitchen.

"Well, Nat—I-" Blair only sighed. "I saw some on her arms last night, too-and..." she shook her head in a loss, "I don't know-"

"No shit." Blair saw tears well in Natalie's eyes then felt the sting in her own. Natalie was silent as she walked in a daze towards the kitchen table holding an empty bowl and the carton of milk. She sat, grabbing the box of Ape Nuts. "You don't think? I mean…they wouldn't?"

Blair shrugged. "I don't know, Nat. She did take that kickboxing class the other day. Maybe something happened there."

"Well, I sure hope that's it." Blair could see the sudden optimism in Natalie's eyes-she had just given the girl something she wanted to believe in and that made Blair smile. Blair couldn't blame her—she was wishing it, too.

/


	5. Chapter 5

Jo woke late that afternoon—glassy-eyed and rosy-cheeked. Blair found her nestled under a comforter on the couch in her pajamas-an over-sized t-shirt and gray stretch pants. She was watching an episode of Dukes of Hazzard as it blared through the house.

"After all that's happened all you can do is sit there and watch that brainless, hick-of-a-show..." As Blair neared her friend she could see Jo was sick. "Wait. Don't tell me you're sick now, too." Was this girl ever going to catch a break?

Jo didn't look at Blair but coughed violently into the crook of her arm as she pressed her hand firmly against her chest with each wet bark. Blair could tell it hurt and winced as she held her own chest with empathy. Blair darted to the couch, sat next to Jo and placed her hand on her friend's hot forehead and wet bangs.

Jo grasped Blair's wrist and aggressively pushed her away. "I advise you to keep a safe distance...I wouldn't wish this cold on my worst enemy...that includes you Bl-" Jo's voice was weak and jagged. The strength it took to talk initiated another deep cough.

Blair touched Jo's shoulder, "You have a high fever, dear. I can tell just by looking at you." Blair then rubbed her hand down Jo's thigh with feigned distaste in her expression. "And another thing-you're really sweaty." Once Jo caught her breathe she groaned and sunk deeper into the couch. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes.

Blair had an overpowering desire to place the back of her hand on Jo's cheek-or maybe her neck, to experience how feverish her friend felt.

"Should we talk about what I found on my nightstand this morning..." asked Blair.

"No." Jo interrupted, lifting her head to scowl at her. "Besides. I ripped it into so many tiny pieces-you'd need a microscope to confirm what exactly it was. So, are you sure you know what it actually is-exactly?"

"You sound delirious."

"You know what I mean." Jo pouted, sniffling.

"Just the fact the pieces were so tiny tells me exactly what it was originally." said Blair. "It was obviously ripped while you were in a fit of anger."

"When are you ever going to get it, Blair?" asked Jo. "Don't you trust me to do the right thing? Think you can buy my way out of trouble?"

Jo's voice was hoarse and weak and Blair couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Sue me for caring about you—I was worried! We all were. Sometimes even good people are sentenced and put away for years. I couldn't take a chance."

Jo only sighed. Blair thought she looked defeated and worn. Jo needed rest and she wouldn't get it by repeating the same argument they had shared for the last seven years. But, that was how Blair always fixed her problems—with a check—with money. It was what she was taught at an early age. She knew no other way.

"What happened in that place, Jo? I saw bruises on your arms and Nat saw…"

"Aaaah, Dukes of Hazzard-a show you can count on to always have an intelligently-stimulating plot. How's good ol' Boss Hogg doing, Jo?" Natalie had walked into the room interrupting their conversation with an ear to ear grin as she leaned over the back of the couch to include herself. Blair noticed the cheerful mood she was in compared to the night before.

"Oh, he's good, Nat. The only problem, Blair here, keeps talking through it. Now I don't know what's going on."

"Oh, it's easy, I can tell you." said Blair. "Those two clodhoppers got into some kind of lame-ass trouble and now big, mean Mr. Hogg is chasing them with his sheriff car, then will inevitably crash into the mud...or dirt or a random swamp that will appear from out of nowhere."

Natalie giggled, "You have to understand Jo-Blair does not have the capacity to appreciate such comic genius-it's a show filled with car chases, hillbilly humor and nice lookin' guys." Natalie wagged her eyebrows. "It's really a shame she can't fathom this." Natalie frowned with a shrug. "Such a waste."

"Oh yeah! Dukes! Those are some fine looking guys...Hhhmmm-mmmm!" Tootie breezed into the room and came up behind Natalie.

Blair sneered, "How depressing, I am surrounded by imbeciles." she looked at the other girls then clicked her tongue with disgust.

Natalie patted Jo on the shoulder, "Dukes aside, how are you feeling Jo? My opinion? You don't look so good." Natalie grimaced then placed a protective hand over her mouth and nose as if guarding herself from germs.

Jo ignored Natalie, "Hey, where are Beverly Ann and Andy? Did they leave for that trip to, uh…"

"They left for that trip to her friend's timeshare in the Poconos like they had planned. She was a bit worried wondering where you went on your bike just before they left. We told her we'd keep her updated." said Natalie.  
"You didn't? Did you?" asked Jo. "You know-keep them updated?"

Natalie touched Jo's shoulder, "Nah, don't worry. She doesn't know a thing. We didn't want to ruin her trip by letting her worry about you the whole time."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Jo gave a quick nod with a tight-lipped, apologetic smile.

"Where did you go when you left on your bike yesterday?" asked Blair.  
"To clear my head—" Jo eyed Blair, "—and to test drive Enrico's bike like you told Nelson when they were taking me in—which, may I add,sounded awfully suspicious when you said it." Jo glared at Blair.

"So, that was it? Just a test drive? That was all you did?" asked Blair as she faintly flipped her hair to the side.

"Eh...eh...eh." Jo was building up for a big sneeze. Tootie handed her a tissue as Jo let loose. She wiped her nose, "Yeah. That's all it was." Jo wiped the back of her hands against her eyes to wipe tears away then yawned.

Tootie patted her shoulder, "I'll go make you some tea, Jo-but wait, you aren't going to discuss anything else, about what happened yesterday when I leave the room, right?"

Blair and Natalie leaned in closer, staring at Jo, waiting for her answer.

Jo glared-her hand up in question. "What?" Jo asked in an irritated, impatient voice.

"Well? Answer her." said Blair.

"No, Tootie, you are free to brew." Jo casually waved her off as Tootie gave her a departing grin.

"Wait! What is that supposed to mean? Cold or not we are having this discussion." said Blair. Blair caught Natalie widen her eyes towards her. Did she sound that forceful? But, I need to know—now! 

"What? There's nuthin' left to discuss."

Both remaining girls in the room were silent, their eyes fixed on Jo.

"Well, actually there is somethin'." Jo started to fidget with the silky border of her blanket. "I'll come clean, yah see, what I wanted to say is, uh, I really wanted to thank you guys for what you did for me yesterday-" She coughed again covering her mouth. "-you're really good friends." She hesitated. "Really. You are. Okay? I've said it and I-mean it."

Blair felt a hitch in her chest. She knew how difficult it was for Jo to thank her friends, but she still couldn't help but exchange a look of dissatisfaction with Natalie. Right. She isn't getting off that easy-just wait Polniczek—you're talking whether you like it or not.

Blair leaned over Jo, "That was all so lovely but…" Blair knew she lost her. Jo was quiet and her attention had returned to the show. Within seconds her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed.

"Can you believe it?" Natalie asked Blair as she closely observed Jo's sleeping form to confirm.

"Well, of course I can." Blair leaned in closer to Jo, "Just remember, I know where you live, Polniczek." she whispered. Natalie giggled.

"Well no sense in Tootie making that tea." Natalie left the room.

Blair tucked the comforter around Jo's body better then leaned back to finish watching the show. "Well, that was an unexpected twist...Hogg done crashed his 'share-eef' car in dem, dare marigolds." Blair snorted then looked over at a sleeping Jo. She quietly giggled to herself so as not to wake her. She had to admit to herself and to herself alone, she rather liked the Dukes.


	6. Chapter 6

Jo spent the next two days, huddled on the living room couch, cocooned in a billowy, white comforter or in her room in her bed. She slept mostly, and her cold finally began to subside with the help of Tootie's constant brewed tea—and Blair, tucking and re-tucking her in to keep her warm. Blair hated to see Jo so tight-lipped and subdued, more than her usual self. She could tell the recent events weighed heavy on Jo's mind and she began to doubt her friend would ever be the same. Blair looked up from her newspaper from the dining room table towards the couch. Jo was sleeping, with just her head peeking out from underneath the comforter. Why can't you talk to me, you, Neanderthal?! I'd even be happy with a few grunts and groans.

That afternoon, Blair was working with Natalie in the store. Tootie was picking up Beverly Ann and Andy from the train station. Blair and Natalie worked in silence as if they were waiting for something to happen-someone to talk and broach the subject that hung in the air like thick humidity. A carton of one-hundred, rainbow-colored pencils Natalie was stocking tipped over sending them clacking and rolling across the floor. Not the kind of action that could perk things up that Blair had in mind.

"Oh yeah. Noise." Blair felt bad for the sarcasm she could hear laced in her tone, but everyone was subdued and tight-lipped and she was getting sick of the constant, somber mood of the last few days. Nothing was resolved. When Jo left the detention center she was told to not leave the country—or the state, for that matter because of the possibility she may be needed for more questioning, so that threat still hung in the air. But then again Jo wasn't talking to anyone.

Natalie took a second to glare at Blair then crouched to retrieve the pencils.

"Well, you'd think we worked in a library. Has it ever been quieter?" asked Blair.

"What do you expect? When one of us four musketeers is down, things tend to become…gloomy around here."

Blair released a tense breath then crouched down next to Natalie to help her scoop them up. "We all know this is far from over. I hate waiting on pins and needles."

"Yeah. This story needs an ending." Natalie smiled. "A happy one."

"What would be considered a happy one?"

"I think she wishes she married him." said Natalie. "So—I think that would be a happy one.…" Natalie's smile was wide and sweet.

Blair was surprised to hear a gasp escape her own lips. Now, that statement came out of nowhere. "No she doesn't. I don't believe that's what would make her happy." Blair knew there was denial in her voice—she had counteracted Natalie's statement too quickly. Natalie appeared certain with her comment but Blair felt the need to contradict her even though Nat had only said out loud what she and, most likely Tootie, had been thinking all along.

"Come on, you were thinking it." countered Natalie. "You were the one in the beginning who kept saying she liked him—and they had a thing goin' while I agreed. You may have been shocked at first when you got the call about the blood test but you got over it quickly. You were the one trying to convince us."

Yes, I did 'call it', thought Blair. She was dumbstruck. She had said that. And, it was all because they all knew each other all too well. A day wouldn't go by before the other three knew when one was interested in a new guy or maybe even falling hard and heavy for one. Tootie was easy-she couldn't keep her lovesick happiness to herself. She'd always wore a glowing smile for everyone to see and walked around in a daze. Natalie never shut up—going on and on about how wonderful the guy was and, for herself—she'd become exclusive and stop dating other men. Jo was different. She would be very hush, hush and secretive about the relationship. You'd have to find out about it through gossip in town—or, the very evident sign-when you found her in the closet talking on the phone. She'd yell bloody murder and tell you to shut the door or she'd threaten to break your kneecaps if you didn't quick enough. And once someone was finally brave enough to confront her, she'd refuse to offer any juicy details and cut you off with, a, 'It's no big deal.'

"We all think Enrico is really cute and they make the perfect couple. And teaching him English? Come on—he talks better English than a lot of Americans we know at this point. I think those lessons are over." Natalie grinned.

"Jo never said she liked him that way…" said Blair. "She was very adamant about that."

"Jo is always friends with a guy before they get serious—it was bound to happen within a matter of time. You, you date the guy right off the start. Sure, you have that ratings system but its superficial. I hate to say this Blair but all you need are good looks, nice car and that's all it takes for a guy to get a date with you. I think that's why you have so many dates—you move right on to the next one, that is, once the guy speaks and you realize you both have nothing in common. Then its, Say la vie." Natalie mocked a sarcastic wave in the air.

Blair tilted her head and felt her face warm, "I don't…"

Natalie raised her eyebrows, "As for Jo, she makes friends with the guy. She likes to get her feet wet. Then-something magical happens and they're kissing in the attic."

"Kevin and Jo never happened, Nat." said Blair as she rolled her eyes.

"But, it was close." Natalie wagged her eyebrows. "But that's not my point. She takes her time with each guy to get to know him before she jumps in. She doesn't like to play the field."

Blair shrugged with half-closed eyes getting bored with the topic.

There was a knock at the front door and Natalie left the rest of the pencils for Blair to retrieve to answer it.

"George!" yelled Natalie from the living room.

"George?" whispered Blair to herself. She darted up, "Maybe he can shed some light on all this."

Blair entered the living room and came to a stop while she placed a hand on her hip. "You want to speak to Jo." Blair said, leaving out any question in her voice.

Natalie stood next to George, as they both directed their gazes to Blair. George opened his mouth then closed it and rubbed the scruff on his chin as if taking his time to answer. Guilt shaded his face and Blair had the mind to tell him off. "Uh, I was wondering if I can see Jo? Where is she?"

"She's upstairs, probably sleeping. She's had a bad cold." said Natalie, patting George's arm.

George looked at the floor. "Oh." He weakly smiled.

"We need to talk first." said Blair.

George jerked a shoulder upward, "About what? I mean-I know it didn't all go down so smoothly and Jo ended up spending the night there…"  
"Not to mention me…"  
"You?"  
"I waited in the lobby all night for Jo. How do you think she was supposed to get home? Hitch?"  
"Well, no." George smiled sheepishly twitching his head for a gesture of forgiveness. "I did the best I could."

"How come you haven't been called in for questioning? Bangin' someone in management that pulls the right strings?" Natalie's eyes widened as her lips formed a perfect "O." She looked at George as if waiting for his response. George's face was a bright red. Blair almost cracked a smile. Nat had the best responses—her expressions were priceless.

"Hey, I'm just Enrico's friend. They don't really know about that, well, except—Nelson…" said George.

"Yeah…? Nelson does know. So? Why isn't he asking you in for questioning then?" asked Natalie. Blair noticed Natalie now had her hand on her hip.

George tried to speak but was inarticulate and only stammered. Natalie turned from him with an 'hmmf'.

"Hey. I did what I was supposed to do. I delivered the check…" Blair fished something from her pocket as she stepped forward. She raised her hand in front of George's head then dropped the ripped check like confetti in front of George's face. His eyes were dull as he watched the small pieces of paper fall to the floor. "The check?"

Blair nodded, silently.

"Hey, I delivered it to who I was supposed to deliver it to."

"Well, that's strange because somehow my 'incentive' got into Jo's hands. Can you explain that?"

"I have no idea. You're going to have to ask her."

"Well, if you two would excuse me, I'm going to go check on her and see if she's awake." said Natalie.

"Have you talked to Enrico?" asked Blair to George as Natalie tromped up the stairs.

George opened his mouth, "I, uh…" He closed it, shaking his head.

"This whole thing is getting a bit out of hand, don't you think?"  
"Hey, Jo's a big girl and doesn't do anything she doesn't want to." said George.

"I suppose that eases your mind. Helps you sleep at night?"

"Can I just talk to Jo?"  
"What's up?" Jo stood at the top of the stairs then headed down followed by Natalie. She looked better but still sounded stuffy. She was in her jeans, high-tops and a blue sweater.

George wrapped an arm around Jo's waist when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Can we take this outside?"

Jo looked at Natalie then Blair with curiosity, then proceeded to the door by George's side. "Uh,okay. I guess."

When the door closed behind them Blair and Natalie exchanged a glance as they shook their heads. "Now what?" asked Blair.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Thanks for reading and the reviews

/

Blair was sitting on the couch and had tackled an hour of studying by the time Jo made it back into the house. Blair watched as the door slowly opened. She could see that Jo was still talking to George on the front step with only her hand visible, resting on the doorknob. After saying her goodbyes she finally set foot through the door. She closed it then leaned against it, anxiously rubbing her face as she took a deep breath.

"Hey? You all right?" Blair asked.

Jo turned with a jerk and Blair could tell she had not known she was there. "Hey." She smiled.

"Wait, have you been crying?"

"Nah." She rubbed her nose. "Had a sneezing fit out near the lilacs. Can't wait till this cold is officially gone or maybe I'm just alluh-gic to lilacs." Jo chuckled, shyly.

"Uh, huh."

"So, studyin'? I need to do that, too." said Jo.

"Falling behind?"

"Kinda, but no big deal." Jo took tentative steps to the coach. "I can pull an all-nighta and I'll be back on track in no time." She smiled.

"Uh, huh." Blair nodded and made sure she conveyed doubt with her raised eyebrows but if she did, Jo ignored it.

"So, your birthday is comin' up." Jo grinned. "Any plans yet?"

"We all planned to go to that new restaurant that opened up on Funston Street. We decided when you were sick and sleeping, 24/7."  
"Oh yeah? Classy. What night?"  
"My birthday night."

"Satah-day then?"  
"Yes. I see you remembered."  
"Blair, there's post-its all over the house. You open a cupboard door and there's a post-it. The mice even know." A half-smile formed on Jo's lips. "I saw one getting fitted for a tux." She leaned over the back of the couch and lightly brushed her fingertips across Blair's arm. "I hope the place offers tiny tables and a good cheese menu. Yah, know-for the mice's sake." Blair couldn't help but smile when Jo broke out into one of her Jo Polniaczek infamous laughs that made her sound like a seal. Blair guessed she was picturing mice in tuxes. She was happy to see Jo more herself.

"Okay, okay. But you have to admit. I'm very subtle." said Blair.

Jo sat in the opposite corner of the couch. "Yeah, anything but…"

"Tell me what George said?"

"I rest my case." Jo looked away sneering.

Blair masterfully slid across the surface of the couch to the other side so she was practically sitting in Jo's lap, their thighs touching. "Spill it."

"Well, I guess it's okay if I tell you. We just discussed how his little girlfriend, the one he's been bangin'?" Blair could feel her face redden. "Yeah. I overheard. Such language, Princess. Anyway. Somehow she got caught through an anonymous tip, well almost. They didn't have any concrete evidence. Good thing she had scratched out all the vital information before she ripped it up about a billion times."  
"So, you weren't the one who ripped it up?"  
"No. Didn't I just say that? But,it would have been me if not her. Anyways, they found her destroying it. But they ran the shredded paper through forensics and that was one of the reasons why we were there so long that night. They couldn't find one substantial print; one important piece of info, because the pieces were so small or so I'm told, plus the tip couldn't be backed up with anythin'. They couldn't prove it was bribe money. She said she sold someone Avon and it was payment for body lotions or somethin' and she mistakenly ripped it up thinking it was somethin' different."

"Wait. I don't understand. Why do they want Enrico so badly? It seems that they are going through an awful lot of trouble for one illegal alien." asked Blair.  
"I dunno." Jo shrugged  
"Now how'd you get the check?"  
"I swiped it when they weren't lookin' from the evidence box. They seem to do things unorthodox there—they weren't really careful about watching me the whole time during questioning. They came, they left. It was easy. I wanted to make sure the check didn't come back and bite us in the…"  
"They're home!" Tootie burst through the front door followed by Beverly Ann and Andy.  
"Yeah! It's so nice to be back! Blair! Jo! How have you been? Tootie told me you were sick, Jo!" Jo and Blair had risen from the couch to greet them.

"I'd give you a big hug Beverly Ann but…"

Beverly Ann grabbed Jo in her arms. "Oh, I'll take my chances. It's so nice to see you are better from what Tootie told me you were bed ridden and quite disgusting. I guess there was a whole lot of phlegm involved and coughing up who knows what?!"

The three girls wrinkled their noses in unison. "It wasn't that bad." defended Jo.

Tootie grabbed Beverly Ann's arm, "Uh, yeah, Beverly Ann, we get it."

Andy grimaced as he slid past them heading to the kitchen, smiling sheepishly. "I think I'll be careful, thank you very much." He grinned then disappeared through the kitchen door. Tootie followed.

Beverly Ann hugged Blair. "So have we missed anything?"  
Blair opened her mouth to speak but Jo spoke over her, "Not a thing. Quiet." She nodded animatedly, swinging her arms, casually. "Very quiet."

"Well, that's good. Where's Nat?"  
"Oh, she's out on a date." Jo answered.

"We'll catch up at dinner time. I planned to cook a big meal—" said Beverly Ann.  
"I was going out, sorry, but I have to head to the library…" interrupted Jo.  
"Library?" Blair asked the brunette. Don't leave now! You're finally talking!

"Gotta start crammin'. So, I won't be home till late." She nodded. "Yup. Got a big paper and I am behind."  
"Yes, you're right. You are a behind." said Blair.

Jo narrowed her eyes at Blair then ran up the stairs. Beverly Ann called after her, "Then we'll catch up later!" She touched Blair's arm, "Is everything okay between you two? I mean, I know you both tend to always bicker but I've never heard you call her a behind before."

"Oh believe me, I'm being nice, but yeah, we're fine. I'll just warn you, Beverly Ann. There was a small situation that happened after Enrico left."  
"Oh really?"

"Well, he, uh, escaped. They haven't found him yet. And they have been keeping an eye on Jo wondering if she might have any information that may lead them to his whereabouts." said Blair.

Beverly Ann placed a hand on her chest as she frowned, "Oh dear."

"Yes. Oh dear is right."

/

Blair woke at three a.m. from a sound outside she couldn't decipher. Great. Jo's bed was empty. Blair checked the obvious places; the bathroom, the living room the kitchen then the driveway for her bike. It was gone. Library my foot! She tried to decide if she should take the Porsche out and look for her then recalled how that had gone for Tootie just a few days earlier. I'd never be able to find her even if there wasn't anyone else on the roads at this hour.

She stayed in the living room and turned on the television, making herself cozy on the couch. She didn't watch whatever was on but let the bright lights emanating from the tv in the dark room help her think. Okay, for one thing, she had talked to George. She must know something new about Enrico. She, more than likely, met him somewhere—but where? Blair tried to think of all the places Jo, George and Enrico had gone to hang out that she could remember them talking about. There was the path that followed the Hudson River they walked-the place where they last picnicked…"That's it!" I know exactly where Jo is. Sycamore Park! Blair jumped from the couch letting the blanket fall to the floor as she grabbed her car keys off the table behind the couch. Fleetingly, she realized she was in her pajamas and rollers but ignored the fact. Who'd see her at this hour?

Driving through the quiet town of Peekskill—she remembered the last time she'd seen it this quiet. Not since she had taken that all night trip to Boston for coffee with her date-was it Ron? Russ? It was a time in her past she'd rather forget. She had really pissed off Mrs. Garrett-it was a long story. She scanned the passing sidewalks for any activity but the town was asleep. She left the center and entered the outskirts—the residential, farm country areas. She undid her rollers and threw them in a compartment in the center console as she drove.

A light appeared ahead but it was angled all wrong to be a car and she could make out only one. As Blair got closer she could see the light was on the ground—maybe a fallen flashlight? "Wait-oh, no. It can't be, can it?"

She pulled over to the side of the road. A red motorcycle lay atop a still form. She saw a hint of brown and knew right away it was Jo's leather jacket. She darted from the car leaving the door open and the lights on. "Jo!? Speak to me!"

Jo slowly lifted her head, leaning on her elbows. "Oh…hey, Blair. Could you give me a hand here…" Her voice was scratchy and she had smudges of dirt on her face. Blair could see what must be dried blood above her right eyebrow using what little light that shone from her car headlights.

Bair stood straight, stomped her foot into the dusty dirt and grabbed her hips, digging her fingers into her flesh. "And, why should I help you?"

"Blair?"  
"What the hell are you doing out here at three a.m.- in the morning!?"  
"You're being redundant Blair. Now just help me outta here…"  
Blair growled then leaned over pulling the bike from on top of Jo as she ranted. "What the hell is wrong with you? You know, you have zero regard to other people's feelings. You make us worry-you stay out at all hours without a simple call to tell us where you are…"  
"There's hardly any phone booths out here in farm country, Blair, plus the fact I probably couldn't reach one even if it was right on the side of the road there!"  
Blair sighed, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just scraped my elbow. No big deal."  
"Would you stop saying that!"  
"Saying what?"  
"No! Big! Deal!" Blair stomped her foot, again.

Jo released a breath then rested her head back on the ground and looked up at the stars. "Sorry," She moaned with exasperation in her voice.

"And if you're fine why are you just laying here in the middle of the road?!"

"The bike's heavy—and maybe my knee hurts a little bit, too." Jo mumbled.

Once Blair had removed the bike she saw that Jo's pants had ripped at the knee and there was a bloody gash underneath. "A little bit?" she mumbled to herself.

Jo sat up and Blair stood behind her. She lifted her by grabbing her under her armpits. She could see Jo wince but she didn't make a noise as she gritted her teeth. "Dammit Jo. You met Enrico, didn't you?" Jo didn't answer and only sighed.

Blair dropped the questioning as soon as Jo wrapped an arm over Blair's shoulders for support then looked Blair up and down. "Hey, do you know you're in your pajamas?"

Blair clenched her jaw as she wrapped her arm around Jo's waist and helped her to her car. When they reached the car Blair leaned her friend against it's side so she could fish out her keys from her bathrobe pocket.

"You can tell me. I won't say a thing to the others." said Blair.

"Can you get my backpack? It's over near the bike...kinda. See? I did go to the library like I said. Then I rode around for a while. I musta lost track of time."

"How long have you been laying there?"

"I don't rememba…" Her voice trailed off. Blair could tell she was exhausted-her accent heavy.

"You probably have a concussion." Blair helped Jo into the front seat of her car then retrieved the backpack. She climbed behind the wheel then looked at Jo. "How did you go down on your bike?"

Jo was tentative before she answered-her expression grew serious. "Someone—ran me off the road—I made it back on but hit a patch a dirt. I dunno. Maybe they didn't realize it…"  
"Jo! How can someone not realize something like that?"

"They were goin' fast to begin with. I dunno, I can't be sure. Drunk?" Jo shrugged. She looked punchy-her eyelids heavy. She yawned then sat deeper into the seat. Blair turned on the heat even though it wasn't cold.

'Memba when you said you'd go on the lam for me? Thanks for that Blair."

"Why, of course I would, and who better to take on such a task? We would have stayed in five star accommodations—have you ever heard of a better on-the-lam excursion?"

Jo smiled, her eyes closed. "Yeah, excursion. Well, five star accommodations or not it would have been tough—well, probably mostly for me—" She laughed, "-but I know you meant well—and I appreciate it. Wow, five stars. I neva stayed in one of those befoh."

"Then maybe we should reconsider."

"Jo?"

"Jo."


	8. Chapter 8

Blair sat in the reception area of the hospital staring at the far wall. The realization of the whole night hit like a ton of bricks. As usual, all she did was think of herself-think of her own feelings as Jo lied there, pinned under her bike, probably bleeding to death. She recalled incidents she'd heard on the news where people in car accidents, talking and seemingly okay at the crash scene, soon ended up on the table in the hospital fighting for their lives, suffering extensive internal injuries. How could she be so cold to her—so uncaring?

After getting Jo into her car, she had passed out. Blair knew she hadn't fallen asleep by the way her head lolled, by the way she wouldn't wake up when she patted her cheek or when she shook her shoulder-and when she didn't respond to her when Blair shouted out her name. A belligerent, 'shut-up, Blair' would have sufficed but Jo gave her nothing.

When Blair had pulled up in front of the emergency room the hospital staff had urgently pulled Jo from her car and put her onto a gurney-checking her vitals, shouting out readings and listing the injuries Jo had sustained in her accident. Blair now worried if Jo was actually going to be okay or was this much more serious than what she had initially thought when she found her.

Blair needed to get busy. First, she had to call a mechanic to tow Jo's bike and then phone the girls and tell them where they were. The forever investigating Nat would soon be awake, wondering why Jo's bike and her Porsche were missing from the driveway. She didn't want them to worry.

But for the next moment all Blair could do was dwell in her exhaustion and let the buzz of the dwindling adrenaline come to a slow halt. Jo had looked so vulnerable and broken as the doctors and nurses worked on her. Blair knew Jo would be worried about her bike, even if she was unconscious so Blair had yelled over the medical units' shoulders that she'd call a tow company to retrieve it and not to worry. She knew Jo couldn't hear her but maybe on some level it'd sink into her subconscious and ease any lurking distress.

Now, Blair held Jo's backpack in her lap. It was light blue and gray but at one time had been white-the gray a result from exposure and wear. Blair fingered the worn and frayed stitching. Jo had owned it since the day she moved to Eastland, Blair had remembered it distinctly. She had thought it was too big for such a small girl but Jo had eventually grown into it. Blair could always tell when Jo was home by the first signs of her backpack on her bed-it went with her everywhere.

Blair unzipped the main pocket to check if the label with Jo's name, address and phone number was still stitched inside. Blair had written it all fancy for Jo in different-colored, magic markers. The letters were faded but still readable. Blair made a mental note to retrace the letters later at home. The heavy books in the backpack shifted and the bag tipped off her lap and fell to the floor. A cassette slid out from a side pocket and clacked against the linoleum. Blair picked it up and read the label. The only indication was a date-the same date Jo had been taken in for questioning-only four days before. Now, that's strange

Blair saw movement in her peripheral vision and was surprised to look up and find that a doctor had entered the waiting room.

/

Beverly Ann and Tootie loomed over Natalie, as she spoke to Blair on the phone. They could tell by Natalie's responses something bad had happened. "We'll be right there. Who cares if she wouldn't want us there—we're coming."

"Was that Blair you were talking to?" asked Beverly Ann.  
Natalie rested the receiver in its cradle. "Yeah, Jo was in an accident. Blair is with her. They're at the hospital right now."

"What?!" said Tootie.  
Beverly Ann grabbed Natalie's shoulder. "Well? Is she going to be all right?"  
Natalie nodded. The doctors said she has a slight concussion. She had to get her leg stitched and she sprang her elbow. They said she was pretty lucky."

"I don't get it. Was Blair with her? She was on her bike, right?" asked Tootie.  
Blair went out driving last night and found her." Natalie shrugged. "There are a few parts of the story missing from the puzzle but we'll just have to ask Blair."

"Does Jo have to stay overnight?" Beverly Ann asked Natalie.

"She can come home tomorrow if all goes well." Natalie smiled clapping her hands together then rolling on the balls of her feet. "Does anyone want to come to the hospital with me to see her?"

"I'll go later," said Tootie. "I have rehearsal that I can't miss. Give her my best, would you, Nat?"

"Sure thing."

"I'll have to watch the store then. I'll go later with Tootie," said Beverly Ann.

"True," answered Natalie. "I'll let her know, then."

"Now you sure she's okay? I'll skip rehearsal if its really serious..."

"And I can just close the store," said Beverly Ann.

"Nah, its okay..." answered Natalie.

"Jo is such a good driver," said Tootie. "And a concussion? Didn't she have her helmet on?"

Natalie could only shrug. "I know. That's what I was wondering. I have a lot of questions for that girl. But, Blair said she's okay so we shouldn't worry."

/

Jo was sleeping as Blair made herself busy around her hospital room. She was happy with Jo's positive prognosis from her doctor but the one thing that disturbed her was what the doctor had said at the end of his explanation of her injuries. She has multiple bruising on her back and stomach that had nothing to do with the accident…they're older marks. Has she been seeing someone who could possibly be abusive? 

Blair fluffed Jo's pillow even though she was still sleeping on it. Jo moaned as she woke. "Blair, stop fussin'. You don't have to fluff the pillas while I'm sleeping on'm!"

"Oops. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You don't need to be here. That's why hospitals hy-ah nurses."

"Well, I haven't seen any in here."  
"It's because you're scaring them all away! I'll be home by tomora. It's no big…" Jo stopped talking when she found Blair glaring at her.

"You say, it's no big deal and I'll kill you."

Jo grimaced. "Why aren't you on a date? As a matter of fact, when was the last date you went on? Half the male population is probably going into a state of panic."

"It's still morning, Jo." Jo was now sitting up in bed, her arm in a sling and a bandage above her right eyebrow. A sheet was draped over her and Blair knew her leg was bandaged also.

"Besides, I haven't exactly had the best sleep lately. I plan to go to bed early tonight." Blair lifted a glass from the nearby table that she had filled with water from the pitcher and offered it to Jo. "Here. Drink this."

"Blair. I'm fine. I'll drink when I'm thirsty."

"But, you are thirsty."

Jo sighed as she shook her head.

Natalie appeared at the open door, "Hey!" she walked across the room, "I finally found you two. I got kinda lost-took the elevator to a few floors-they were the wrong ones…"

"Oh, Nat. I hope you're here to tell Blair to go home. Her assistance is no longer needed here—" Jo eyed Blair with a toothy grin, "-thank you very much and have a nice day," she waved to Blair sarcastically

"Well, it's good to see you, too, Jo." Natalie stepped up to the bed and hugged her being careful of her slung arm. Natalie glanced at Blair then giggled. "Blair? Do you know you're in your pajamas?"

Blair answered with a look of irritation but didn't say anything.

Natalie shrugged then brought her attention back to Jo. "So what the hell happened, Jo? Inquiring minds want to know." Natalie wagged her eyebrows as she grinned.

"I went riding after I studied at the library, sorta to clear my head and my bike went down—"

"Someone ran her off the road," interrupted Blair.

"Well, those are two different stories," said Natalie. "Which is it? Huh, Jo? Huh?"

Before Jo could answer her, Blair cut in, "Wait, Jo? I need to ask you. Where the hell was your helmet? You always wear your helmet."  
"I left it in the library. When I went back to get it they had already locked the doors. Figures. One of those things, I guess. The day I need it the most, I don't have it. My kinda luck lately."

"I'll say," said Blair.

"So, back to why your bike went down," said Natalie.  
"Actually, well. I may have been robbed," Jo mumbled.

"Wait, what?" Blair and Natalie asked simultaneously.

"You didn't say anything about being robbed," commented Blair.

"It's all kinda fuzzy. I guess you can expect that, after yah knock your noggin' on the road but the driver stopped and checked my pockets. I just figure he was robbing me. They do that in the Bronx all the time to bikers." Jo waved it off. "Luckily I had no money on me."

"Well, we don't do that here in Peekskill! Especially out in farm country!" said Natalie.

"Didn't you protest? Hit him-kick him? Call him bad names at least?" asked Blair.  
"I was hardly in a position."

"Do you know what he looked like?" asked Natalie.

"Not really."

"What kind of car was it?" Natalie asked.

Jo had to think. "Uh. Actually, I think it was a Ferrari 288 GTO."

"Sure. You know the make of the car but when it comes to the guy robbing you, you didn't catch a glimpse of his face?" asked Blair.

"Come on guys. I don't want you gettin' involved..." said Jo.

"We already are," stamped Blair.

"Face it. Jo Polniaczek-you lead a very interesting life," said Natalie.

Blair rested her hand in her bathrobe pocket. "You know-that's an extremely nice car. Why would someone owning a car like that want to rob someone?"

"Hhmm. That's a good point," said Natalie.

"Jo yawned, "Well, I don't undastand what the deal is. But, I'm ty-ud and want to get some shut eye. Could you guys leave?"

"Good ol' Jo. Don't beat around the bush," said Blair.

"Yeah. We were just heading out, anyways, weren't we Blair?" said Natalie as she winked at the bleached blonde. Both girls turned and loomed over Jo with their arms crossed in front of their chests, glaring.

"Gees, Blair. Do you wonder what would have happened to Jo, here if you hadn't found her pinned under her bike in the middle of the night?" asked Natalie.

"Who knows, maybe Mr. Ferrari would have been back to finish the job." Blair sneered.

Jo broke into a tired laugh, "All right, all right. I appreciate what you've guys done for me. I do. Really. Okay?"

Blair sighed then tucked Jo in better under her sheets. "Sorry if we care."  
"And I care, too and that's why I don't want you guys gettin' involved. All right?"

"Whatever. We gotta go. See you tomorrow, Jo."  
"Yeah, sweet dreams, Polniaczek," said Natalie.

/

That night, Blair was neatening their bedroom. She changed the sheets on Jo's bed then lifted her backpack and unzipped it.

"What are you doing?" asked Natalie.

"Just thought I'd get the place nice for when Jo comes home tomorrow." Blair emptied the backpack's contents out onto her bed.

"Well, now it looks like you're just making a mess. What are doing? Do you have a death wish or somethin'? Don't go into her stuff."

"I just want to put her books on the shelves…" Blair eyed the cassette she had seen earlier, picking it up and turning it over in her hand. "I wonder what this is?"  
"You do have a death wish, Blair." Natalie grabbed the cassette from her hand. "Hands off!" Natalie placed the cassette on Jo's headboard then hesitated. "Wait. The date Jo was taken in for questioning is the same date that is on the label of that tape. What do you suppose that means?" Natalie asked Blair.

Blair grabbed the tape and ran to her bed to retrieve her boom box from her nightstand. "The only way we'll know is if we listen to it."

"Blair! Wait. Maybe this tape is what that guy was looking for. He wasn't looking for money after all."

"I'm way ahead of you, Nat."

Both their eyes widened within ten seconds of playing the recording.

"Holy crap! What are they doin' to her?"

Blair looked at Natalie, "Poor Jo."


	9. Chapter 9

The bell over the door jangled as Blair entered the hardware store. St. Elmo's Fire was playing from the store's radio. She yawned, exhausted, wiping tired tears from her eyes, being careful not to smudge her makeup. Tootie had morning shift at the hospital-to watch over Jo, Nat was writing an article for the paper and had an interview she couldn't break with a potential source helpful to her story and Beverly Ann was watching the store. Blair agreed to be the one to drive Jo home from the hospital in the early afternoon after she paid a quick visit to George and then maybe sneaked in a quick nap.

Natalie and Blair agreed to keep the recording they found in Jo's back pack a secret from—Tootie and Beverly Ann, knowing Jo wouldn't have wanted anyone to know about it. After discussing what they heard on the tape, Natalie and Blair agreed Jo shouldn't be left alone. They agreed to take shifts, watching over her at the hospital. Natalie covered the night then Blair stayed till morning and now-Blair was tired, having slept, roughly two hours in an extremely, uncomfortable chair by Jo's side.

Jo had slept soundly throughout the night so all Blair could do was sit there and be quiet with her thoughts. The recording had revealed that two to three detention officers had used excessive force in Jo's interrogation. What amazed Blair is that Jo had never let on-never told any of the girls what had happened to her that day. Natalie and Blair shed tears when they heard the men involved threaten Jo—telling her they'd go after the ones closest to her if she said anything. Blair came to the simple conclusion-if it had been her in that same situation-she believed she would have cracked under the pressure and gone to the authorities-scared shit-less.

Jo, you're one, brave gal.

When Tootie arrived that morning, Blair gave her the lowdown of Jo's accident and how Jo had said the driver got out of his car to search her, for money or some other kind of valuables he might find. What Blair did was give Tootie Jo's version of the story and what Jo believed what had actually happened to her. Blair told Tootie the man was still on the loose, which Blair could see had instilled protectiveness in Tootie over Jo that Blair thought efficient for her watch at the hospital that morning. Needless to say, Blair didn't have to explain the whole story to Tootie which Blair found to be a relief.

As for now, Blair scanned the store and saw who she was looking for in the back-George. He was stocking screwdrivers-hanging them from hooks protruding from a pegboard.

George was the most involved in this whole, messed-up situation and Blair figured he'd be the best place to start to try to get some answers. After hearing the tape, Blair and Natalie had come to a conclusion and knew without a doubt to why Jo had the bruises on her back and why the doctor told Blair she also had some on her stomach. Blair was now hoping George had more insight to this dilemma. Jo could still be in danger and Blair wanted to know if she should take extra precautions. Jo could have been killed on her bike the night before. Blair and Natalie didn't feel Jo was safe at the hospital—so why would she be safe if Blair brought her home?

Blair was nearing the end of the aisle, just steps from George when he turned. Blair gasped to see he had a black eye and bruises lining his jawline. He was moving, slowly and with caution as if his ribs were sore. "George?"

"Thought I'd run into you today-well-you or Jo." He weakly smiled then turned to continue hanging the screwdrivers.

"What happened?"

He glanced over his shoulder but kept busy stocking the tools. "I was jumped. I didn't see them, it was late and I was walking home in the dark. They came out of nowhere-"  
"Jo's in the hospital, George." He turned and Blair could see the concern but more than that, the guilt in his expression.

"Jo?"

"Her bike was run off the road. She was pinned under it for who knows how long—whoever caused the accident was looking for something, George. They searched her and couldn't find it. Do you know why me and Natalie know that? Take a wild guess."

"Did you find it Blair? Did you find the tape?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Just you and Nat?" asked George.

Blair nodded, "And that's the way we're going to keep it-no one else knows about it."

"That's probably a good idea."

"Jo didn't know she had it—did she, George?"

"I was going to tell her when I saw her at the Chug-A-Lug—"  
"What were you two doing there?"  
"I was there for the night—they had been following me. It was a place to duck into and hide."

"They who?" asked Blair.  
"The—the—guys—you know. Jo had stopped in for only one. She said she had been at the library. I dropped it in the pocket of her back pack but, got sidetracked with a pool game then when I could fill her in about it she had left. I meant to tell her, Blair."

"What is the tape?"  
"You know what it is, Blair."  
"Explain in more detail, George. Enlighten me. Give me the tape's history-it's story-now, would you?"

George sighed.

"Pretty please?" Blair sarcastically batted her eyelashes.

"Well, my…friend—you know—that woman?"  
Blair nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm becoming familiar with her. Don't know her yet but some day we should really be introduced."

"Well, she knew there were some illegal procedures going on in the detention center. She was sick of it and she has this thing against the guy who is responsible for it all-I guess he's a real asshole..."  
"Yah think?"  
George continued, "So she wanted to do something about it. She formed what you might call a small posse that included some of the other employees there to take this guy and some of the others down. Her and her little posse were able to set it up so they could record a few of the interrogations. Jo's was one of them. It's obvious what's going on-now they have the proof. So, we're just trying to figure out who to contact and deliver this information to—we don't want to mess this up."

"Why did you give Jo the tape?"  
"They were on to me. That's why I was jumped."

"Didn't you ever think they might come after Jo?"

George looked at the floor and softly shook his head. "No. Not really. I didn't think anyone saw me slip the tape into her bag."

"Haven't you ever heard of storing 'goods' in bus lockers or safes? Try a safe deposit box-they work great!" said Blair.

"Live and learn-I suppose." George smiled sheepishly then frowned.

Blair could feel her tired nerves unraveling—quickly. "Damn you, George," she whispered. "She could've died. I was there. It scared the hell out of me to see her like that. It was awful..."

"How bad…"

"If I hadn't come along…She was already involved so much. Why did you have to make it worse?"  
"I'm sorry, Blair. I never—thought…"

Blair shoved the tape into George's chest, "Take it!" George quickly slipped the cassette into his back pocket.

"Let me ask you. Does the guy drive a Ferrari?" Blair asked.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Then please—just turn this guy in before something else bad happens."

/

Blair could tell Jo was rarin' to go. Sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, dressed in her jeans and a red, cotton, long-sleeved shirt she looked refreshed and healthy and ready to get back to her everyday routine. Blair hoped this whole ordeal was now behind them.

Jo hopped up as soon as Blair crossed the threshold of her hospital room. "All right. Let's go." Jo wrapped her 'good' arm over Blair's shoulders directing her back out, "Just turn around from where you came from. I can't stand another minute in this place."

"Wait, where is your sling?"

"Doc says I don't need it anymore."

I highly doubt that. "But..."

"Just come on."

Blair looked at the vase full of daisies Tootie had brought Jo that morning, "Don't you want…"  
"They make me sneeze." They trotted down the hall, Jo with a slight limp. Jo jabbed at the elevator button with her finger. "Uh, Blair. I gotta ask you somethin'."

"Shoot." Blair gave her a big smile a little nervous of what Jo might ask her.

"Did you come into my room late last night? After visiting hours? I had this vague recollection of you sitting in the dark, I know—I'm probably dreaming-I just hope my head is okay and its not the concussion…"  
"No. I was here."  
"You were? Why?"  
"Uh, well—why not?" Blair did not want to have to tell Jo about the tape. She knew she'd probably have to tell her sooner or later but now was not the time.

"Is somethin' goin' on, Blair?"

"No—no. Now why would you think that?"  
"You're not tellin' me somethin' Blair."  
Damn her—she was good. "Um, wait, aren't we supposed to wait for your doctor to release you, Jo?"

"Blair. Don't change the subject."  
The elevators doors opened and Blair walked through grabbing Jo's wrist and pulling her in with her. Blair pressed the 'Lobby' button. "Let's just go home, Jo. You may be well rested and feeling good but this little girl has to get home and grab some more shuteye."

"If you're that ty-ud, I'll drive then." Jo reached out obviously expecting Blair to drop her car keys in her open palm. Blair hesitated, biting her index fingernail as she grimaced. Jo began to tap her foot impatiently waiting for Blair to hand them over. "Come on, Blair."

Blair handed her the keys and Jo grinned. "Okay. But keep it within the speed limits," said Blair.  
"Of what country?"  
"Jo!"

Jo responded with a shit-eating grin.

Blair pouted then looked at Jo and snickered. I may regret my decision but it sure made Jo happy. 

The elevator descended and Blair was happy to think they'd be home soon, she couldn't foresee any problems if George had set out to do what he was supposed to.


	10. Chapter 10

Blair woke, realizing she had nodded off, her head leaning against the passenger side window. Her throat was scratchy and dry and she was having difficulty opening her eyes-traces of deep sleep remained strong and relentless. She looked out her window trying to figure out where they were. "Jo." She cleared her throat. "Why are you driving so fast? Didn't we discuss this?"

Bob Seger was playing on the radio-Jo turned up the volume now that Blair was awake. "I'm not drivin' fast…"

"Come on—you're going over twenty five miles per hour…"  
"Blair! We're in a fifty. Boy, you could be President of the Blue-haired, Bingo Brigade—it's hard to believe you own a Porsche and you still insist on driving like a little ol' granny. What a waste. Besides, there's someone followin' us—they don't know I know it yet…" Jo was doing a good job weaving in and out of the two-lane traffic with precision and controlled speed.

"How do you figure they don't know you know? You're driving like you're in the Indianapolis 500."  
"I've been driving like this since we left the hospital. How can a person drivin' a Porsche, not drive like this? We'd appear suspicious if I didn't."

Blair raised a finger looking at Jo through the corner of her eye. "Interesting concept," she answered with a doubtful tone laced with sarcasm.

"Well, it's a good one," Jo muttered under her breath.

Blair peered out her side window, scanning the neighborhood for their whereabouts, "So, I've been sleeping since the hospital?" Blair asked.  
"Well-yeah. I guess you needed it." Jo jerked a shoulder upward and looked as if she felt bad for Blair's exhaustion—her tone was meek and soft.

With Jo's full attention on the road, Blair knew Jo was well-rested, having slept soundly through the night during her hospital stay. Blair knew she hadn't even woken when the nurses periodically checked her vital signs but Blair had-asking the nurse if her readings were okay.

"Well—I think I've finally caught up on my sleep—I feel much better. Is it the Ferrari that ran you off the road the night before that's following us?" asked Blair.  
"No. But I'd think, well, if they were smart, they wouldn't drive the Ferrari around Peekskill—it's now considered a marked car by the police. I told the police to look out for it when they questioned me yesterday. I mean...how many Ferraris can there be in Peekskill?"

"They did? You didn't tell me the police came."

"I didn't have much to tell them so I wasn't much help. It was a short visit. The Ferrari was really all I remembered from that night," Jo floored the gas then released it, "Bet that bozo wishes he had his Ferrari now. He's never going to catch us with a measly Toyota," she grinned.

"Dammit, George." Blair muttered to herself.  
"George? Why 'dammit George'? What does he have to do with this?" asked Jo.  
"He promised me he'd do something, but..." Blair hesitated, "Jo? Do you really think that's what that guy wanted to do? Was rob you?"  
Jo shrugged, "What else could it be?"

"Why would he be chasing you again?"  
Jo frowned, "I dunno. He obviously wants something pretty bad. Maybe it's someone...different? For a different reason?"

"What do you remember from that night?" asked Blair.  
"Everything was pretty foggy—I was really out of it but I vaguely remember someone checking my pockets. I didn't fully come round till I heard the car door slam shut before they took off. But, I'm pretty sure it was a guy that got into the car. It sounded like guy's shoes walking away from me."

"Guy shoes?" Blair giggled, "I'm curious to know what guy shoes sound like."

"I dunno-heavy footsteps."  
Blair giggled, again causing Jo to sneer at her.  
"Can you think of anything you might have that someone would want?" asked Blair.  
Jo shook her head, "No, not a thing." Jo blindly grabbed for the can of soda that sat in the cup holder in the console as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Wait. You stopped and bought a drink?" asked Blair.

"Yeah. But, don't worry. I got you one, too. It's on the floor near your feet. There's also some food." Blair lifted a brown paper bag and peeked in, "Oh, yippie. Ding Dongs and Turkey Jerky." Blair frowned at Jo.

"Sorry, Blair. It was a 7-11 convenience store—not the, Le Bistro De Paris. You can have the Ding Dongs." Blair rolled her eyes.

Blair grabbed the diet soda, thrilled for something to quench her thirst. The thought of a cold drink—anything to get rid of this awful taste in my mouth sounds heavenly. "What else did you do while I was sleeping? Pick up the dry cleaning?" she added sarcastically.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea right now, Blair. It'll have to wait—I'm kind of busy." Jo adjusted the rear-view mirror, her eyes darting back and forth from the road to the side mirrors.  
"How do you take this all in such stride? This guy or, hell—" Blair looked in the rear view mirror to try to get a look at the person driving the Toyota, now four cars back.

"Tinted windows-can't see in," said Jo.

"-there could be more than one for all we know—but my point is," Blair raised her hands in question, "-whoever is lurking in that little fiasco on wheels called a Toyota, means business. You already landed in the hospital once because of...Guy Shoes."

Jo scowled, "I'm not worried."  
Blair shook her head with a sigh.

"Blair?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you know why this guy is following us?"

"Actually-yes, I do, Jo." Blair answered.  
"George explained it to you?"  
Blair nodded. "I know what happened to you, Jo. Someone at the detention center recorded your interrogation, well, some of it. What did they do to you…" Blair gently placed a hand on Jo's shoulder.

She could see Jo's face redden, "No one was supposed to find out about that." Blair could barely hear her voice-now a scratchy whisper.  
"We all sleep in the same room, Jo. We've lived together for seven years and we know each other really good. It'd be pretty tough keeping a secret big like that one, from each other."

"Dammit, Blair!" Jo hit the steering wheel with the heel of her hand. "You shouldn't have got yourself so involved." Angry tears filled her eyes but did not fall.  
"How could I not?"

"Let's not talk about it anymore, okay? Tell me the details later." Jo's shoulders slumped as she released a tense breath. She turned the steering wheel a hard right as she looked over her shoulder, "All right. I'm going to try to lose them. I have an idea but you better put your seat belt on."  
Blair did as Jo suggested.

"I think I have a plan that may buy us some time."

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" asked Blair.  
"Where did you have my bike towed?"  
"To the garage you used to work at."

"This car is great but it sticks out like a sore thumb. Candy apple red, Blair?"  
"And, I suppose, no one will notice us on your bike?"  
"They're watchin' for this—not my bike. Plus, I'm better with my bike." Jo made eye contact with Blair. "So. Still wanna go 'on the lam'?"  
Blair felt a tingly feeling explode in the pit of her stomach. "Just you and me?"

"You don't see anyone else in this car, do you, Blair?"  
"Hey, if it means we're going to lose these atrocious fiends—I'm game."  
Jo grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Blair wanted to stretch her legs, her muscles had become stiff and sore after riding for so long behind Jo on her bike. She squirmed and adjusted her position but she couldn't find relief. Jo had insisted, earlier Blair take the only helmet she could find in Garo's garage and Blair had reluctantly accepted. She was now thankful for the visor protecting her face from the squashed bugs she noticed now covering it. The cool night's air wasn't doing a good job at keeping her awake and she wondered how Jo was able to remain alert as they soared down the highway. Blair tightened her grip around Jo's waist and raised the visor. She rested her chin on Jo's shoulder. "Aren't you tired? It's 2:00 in the morning." She felt Jo shrug against her chin.

/

Earlier, once Jo had finally lost their tail taking numerous turns and detours on back roads in Peekskill with Blair's Porsche, she snuck into Garo's garage where her bike was as it waited for repairs. Jo still had a key to get into the garage and as luck would have it, one of the bays was empty so she was able to store her car there. Jo told Blair she knew there'd be hell to pay by Garo, her previous boss and owner of the garage, for occupying the bay but she thought the situation had pretty much become 'life or death' so she really could care less how Garo was going to react.

As Jo worked on her bike in the garage, Blair felt it was a good time to bring Jo up to speed with the whole Enrico-greencard-story. She explained why George had snuck the tape in her backpack, the reason why the tape was made and the incriminating evidence on it George and his friend were planning to use and reveal to turn the son-of-a-bitch in.

Blair made it a point to try and convince Jo it had all been a bad idea in the first place getting so involved with Enrico's problems and hopefully she had learned her lesson so something like this wouldn't happen again in the future. But, Jo's only response was, she figured the tape could only help Enrico with his case-and backup any reasons why Enrico ran off to begin with. The detention agents had probably been just as forceful with Enrico. Who knew what these guys were capable of. Jo thought all this evidence might nullify Enrico's case and they'd give him the green light to go ahead and apply for citizenship. So, in conclusion, Jo believed she had done the right thing but Blair made it clear she did not agree.

They both stood their ground, yelling at each other in the middle of the garage, until they both withdrew and stopped talking. After Blair called home and updated Natalie on what was going on she got bored and didn't know what to do with herself. So, she waited around, leafing through magazines from the reception area as Jo finished repairing her bike. Blair glanced towards Jo as she worked, silently impressed with her determination and the confidence evident in her mechanical skills. When Jo realized a part of the bike was broken and there weren't any in the garage she could use to replace it, she determinedly tried ways of fixing it herself. After bending it and doing whatever else it was she could to fix it finally worked, Blair knew her stubbornness and determination were great assets-in some ways...but not so good in others. Once the bike was fixed they set off towards New York City.

They stopped for a late dinner at an all-night diner off the highway called Bernie's Truck Stop Cafe and eased back into conversation, both acting like the argument had never happened. But then, that was their way-learning early on that if their friendship was to last they had to learn to agree to disagree and carry on.

The fading wallpaper and pale, green walls did nothing for its decor. A jukebox located in the corner of the small diner played Tammy Wynette and truckers occupied the bar drinking coffee and filling the place with lively conversation. Blair and Jo got the only booth in the place as they both kept a constant watch on the parking lot looking through the grimy, plate glass window while discussing their plans. When the waitress finally approached their table Blair ordered the Cobb salad and Jo ordered the burger, fries and a chocolate shake. Blair couldn't help but explain to their waitress why they were both out so late cruising the highway on a motorcycle heading to the city. Jo discreetly kicked Blair's foot under the table with her hightop and Blair cried out, dramatically rubbing her big toe and complaining she may have broken it.

Once the food arrived Blair could tell Jo felt bad and offered her some of her fries and to share her shake with her which Blair happily accepted. As they waited to pay the bill, a scruffy, heavyset man dressed in a red and black wool vest lumbered over to their booth and sat next to Blair.

"Uh, excuse me..." asked Jo.

"Flo tells me you two are having a situation that has potential of becoming hairy..."  
"I assure you we're fine..." said Jo.

"I just want you to know I gotta a buddy, Sully that is travelling your very same route and if you are havin' an inkling that you could use a hand, he may just be that guardian angel you sometimes long for. Here's his plate number." The man's hairy knuckles reached over the table and dropped a slip of paper in front of Jo with numbers and letters printed on it.

"Thanks," said Jo. She slipped the paper into her back pocket.

"Yes. Thank you Mr. Trucker man," said Blair, smiling.

Once they got back on the road, huge clouds rolled in and not long after they had to stop under an overpass and wait till a thunderstorm travelled through. Blair couldn't hide her despondency by then-she was cold, tired and miserable but Jo had ignored her making the best of it and gave her the wool blanket that was tucked away in her saddlebag. The worse of the storm passed within twenty minutes and Jo insisted they head out even though there was a slight lingering drizzle. Blair was fascinated by the way the sky looked each time it lit up with heat lightening during the rest of their trip. Her clothes were now soaked through but it was a warm rain and once she got past the uncomfortable feeling of wet clothes stuck to her skin she enjoyed the sheer fact she had never seen anything like this before in her past.

Now, it was 2:00 am and Blair was exhausted. She worried she'd fall asleep then fall off the bike and that'd be the end. "I'll stop at the next rest stop," said Jo. Within the next ten minutes Jo pulled into a small rest area-the parking lot lit sparsely with a couple street lamps. It appeared deserted. Trucks were parked further up in a lot where the drivers slept. Jo waited till Blair got off the bike then got off herself adjusting the kickstand.

"I'm going to go and see if Sully's here." Jo walked off without a second glance in Blair's direction as Blair watched Jo's form disappear into the darkness. She sighed then headed towards the rest rooms.

The entrance door was heavy and in need of painting. Blair grimaced as she pushed it open with one finger afraid of germs. Once she entered she washed her hands with soap then splashed cold water on her face. She tried to dry herself off with paper towels as best she could. The cement floor was wet from the night's rain leaking in and a small ceiling fan whirled causing a perpetual pattern of shadows to play over the room. She looked at herself in the mirror still in awe that she had agreed to this. She used one of the toilets then washed her hands again. A large shadow disrupted the fan's shadow patterns, filling her peripheral vision.

"Oh, hey Jo..." She glanced over her shoulder and saw it wasn't Jo but a few women resembling a roller derby team. Two were tall, one overweight-probably close to two-hundred pounds and the third was medium build but Blair thought she looked the scrappiest of the three. "Well, good evening ladies, I'll have to warn you there is no attendant manning this particular powder room this evening so you might want to reconsider even getting the kind of service you'd expect from a ladies' room..." said Blair.  
"Oh, that's funny blondie since we will just get any services we need from you since you'd be the only one here that can provide it," said Thinner Tall Lady.

"Oh, but I beg to differ. I have not accumulated any forms of education needed for becoming a washroom attendant so I would not be sufficient..."  
"Can it! We want your purse! That's the only service we want from you tonight, Blondie!" said Scrappy.

Where the hell was Jo?

"Oh, this old thing..." Blair casually waved it around then tucked it under an arm.  
Scrappy spoke up, again, "Oh we're not exactly interested in the purse as much as we're interested in its contents," The smaller woman elbowed her chunky friend and chuckled then the tall, thin one chimed in.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have an appointment I can't miss so I'll be going now. I wish I could have helped you," said Blair. She started to make her way to the door.

The tall thin one, which Blair now noticed had a purple streak running through her black hair, stepped in front of her with a stiletto in her hand. "Your appointment is with me." The stiletto clicked and a blade magically appeared.

Blair gulped, "Well, maybe I should just go and check my little datebook-oh, its in the car, did I mention I'm here with my gigantic football -playing boyfriend and half his team?"

"The parking lot is empty. Nice try..." said Scrappy. All three crowded Blair as they walked forward, forcing her to walk backwards towards the sinks.


	12. Chapter 12

The ladies' room door quietly opened and Jo walked in, her head down, her hands in her pockets. When she looked up she stopped, her eyes widened. She obviously had no idea what she was walking into and it had shown for a brief moment on her face. Jo continued towards the sinks to wash her hands. "Wow, it's crowded in here for being so late—can't help but wondah what's the attraction. It can't have something to do with little Miss Park Avenue there." Blair caught Jo's eye and 'asked' her with a discreet gesture if she had found Sully. Jo answered her, tightening her bottom lip, a look only Blair would see that she hadn't found the 'angel' trucker.

They were in deep doo doo-no question.

Jo proceeded to pump soap from a dispenser and kept her gaze down as she let the water flow over her scrubbing hands. Blair wondered how she could appear so calm.

The smallest of the girls that Blair had liked to think of as 'Scrappy' approached Jo with a determination in her step that was supposed to intimidate and instigate fear, Blair assumed.

I hate to break this to you, but you've met your match Scrappy 

Scrappy craned her neck over Jo's shoulder and yelled in her ear. "You've walked into a private party, sweetheart and you ain't welcome." Jo didn't twitch, but instead yawned and Blair couldn't help but smile.

"I dunno. Maybe I'd like in on this action. I hate to see a good opportunity pass me by." Scrappy tried to crowd Jo, maybe forcing her to cower but Jo wasn't having it. She casually reached around Scrappy and ripped a paper towel from the dispenser on the wall then looked over Scrappy's shoulder to make eye contact with Blair, "What? You make a wrong turn heading to the Ritz?" Blair detected a slight blink and knew she needed to prepare herself for what was to come next.

"You just turn yourself around, honey and forget everything you've seen here tonight and we may just act like you were never here," said Chunky, one of the tall ones Blair thought might want to consider dieting for obvious health reasons once she 'turned a new leaf' and decided on a life without crime.

The one with the purple streak in her hair and in charge of the stiletto stepped up and showed off her blade, jabbing it towards Jo's face. "Leave. Now." Blair could tell by the way Jo's hands started to nervously fidget-pulling on the pocket of her jacket that she had not seen the blade until that instant. Blair hoped Jo had a plan 'B'.

Jo's eyes darted over the room, then she stepped forward bumping 'Purple Streak' with her shoulder, "I'll leave when I'm good and ready!" Jo grabbed her own wrist for stability then thrust her opposite elbow into Purple Streak's face. Purple's head snapped back but she didn't drop. Chunky grabbed Purple's arm to steady her. Jo side-kicked Chunky in the knee and Chunky went down, cursing.

"Run!" yelled Jo.

Jo took on a stance ready for more, probably to allow Blair more time to make a run for it. But, Blair stood without moving, her feet bolted to the floor. She couldn't do what Jo wanted because there was no way she could leave her alone with these barbaric criminals.  
Purple grabbed the lapels of Jo's jacket, "Oh yeah, Bruce Lee?! You think you're so tough?" Purple shoved her then turned towards the other two and jutted her chin towards Jo, "Get her." Scrappy scurried and grabbed Jo's upper arms. Jo knew better than to move with Purple now sticking her knife in her face as a warning. Chunky needed a moment to stand, limping to one of Jo's side to grab her arm.

Blair met Jo's eyes and she saw fear—something she had never seen before in her friend. Jo mouthed the word, 'Run' with a pleading in her eyes.

Purple stood in front of Jo and displayed her weapon. Blair grimaced. That one little, menacing object was this girl's misinterpreted strength and it sickened Blair. She had had enough of these bully girls. Blair could never recall exactly what happened next but it seemed to proceed in slow motion. Purple lowered the blade and aimed it towards Jo's midsection as she continued to threaten her. Blair sprang forward yelling, "No!"

They had all turned their heads to watch Blair's response. Blair's hands reached to grab onto Chunky's arm but her heel slipped on the wet cement and she found her face aimed directly towards the nearest white, porcelain sink. Blair felt like her world had just dropped from under her feet, as if she was falling off a cliff and she had no control over what was about to happen next. She had no time to protect herself as her face neared the basin. She believed she yelled out in pain as soon as her forehead hit the sink's corner then her world went dark.

/

Blair woke, alone, lying on the cold cement floor. She sat up then stilled, sure she was about to throw up. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed on her stomach. When her stomach seemed to ease she touched her forehead. A large lump had formed just below her hairline. When she looked at her hand there were traces of blood. Wow, what a doozy of a knock to the head

She looked around the quiet, empty room, "Jo?"

There was no sign there had been anyone there. She would have at least thought the sink she had hit her head on would've been smashed to smithereens—it sure felt like it should have been. Or, at least the corner broken off by the force of her forehead connecting with it. She didn't see any blood on the floors—the walls—no signs of a struggle. She stood, a bit shaky as she grabbed onto the sink, then the wall, making her way out the door. "Jo?" The sun had still not risen but the dawn was quickly approaching-the horizon a dull, red haze. "Hey, Polniaczek?"

She felt a sob developing deep in her throat and knew she was on the brink of losing it. Horrible scenarios flashed in her mind. What if they killed Jo and were now burying her body to hide any evidence of her murder? Or, what if they kidnapped her and everyone home in Peekskill would be getting a ransom call within the next hour? She felt panic take over and her hands shook. What should she do? Call the police? Call the girls? Call Natalie and get advice? Call a cab, rent a car so she could search?

Jo's bike was where they had left it, parked under a lit street lamp. The saddlebags were still draped over the back. That's good, right?

"Jo!"  
She scanned the picnic tables nearby looking for anything, any kind of life form or maybe the 'mean girls' that created this mess. She imagined she'd find them eating food from the vendor chuckling over what they had just done to get the money to buy the food-how they robbed two girls from Peekskill—two hicks who couldn't fend off a simple mugging. Blair ran through the grass and looked under benches and tables. When she reached a dumpster she cringed—knowing she'd have to check it. As she slid open the side door she called out her friend's name.

It was empty and she sighed with relief.

She looked back towards the building and that's when she spotted her. Blair bit on her thumb, afraid to move. Jo was kneeling on the ground, behind the building, crumpled like a marionette without anyone attached to her strings. She was leaning forward, with defeat-Blair's purse clutched to her chest. Blair took her time crossing the grass to get to her. She crouched and touched her shoulder, "Hey, hun."

Jo seemed dazed and exhausted, as if she were sleeping where she knelt. The cut on her forehead had reopened and was bleeding. "Hey, you okay?" asked Blair.

"Blair?" Jo straightened and she stupidly smiled when she saw her."Am I dreamin'? Are you really okay?"

"Hey. I'm fine. See?" Blair spread her hands with a triumphant smile.

"But, you're really okay? Are you sure? I thought-but, you were so still after you fell—and I was afraid to go back and check-I was scared that…" Jo looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, Blair. I thought you were gone."

"Jo, I'm really okay." Blair released the breath she had been holding for the last ten minutes. She positioned herself in front of the building's wall then slid and sat with her back against it. She pulled Jo into her arms so she could lean her head against her chest. She was surprised when Jo let her without a fight. She lay there like a rag doll. "Come here. It's okay now." Blair pulled the pocketbook from Jo's hands and tucked it underneath her leg-she didn't want to look at that stupid thing, the object that caused all this trouble. She lifted her thigh and that's when she saw Purple Streak's knife on the ground, now covered in blood.

Blair felt her pulse quicken, "Jo? Are you hurt?" She looked over Jo's shoulder, searching Jo's shirt for rips or tears. But, her damn shirt was red so she couldn't tell if she was bleeding and wounded. "I'm sorry, Jo, but I have to check." She lifted Jo's shirt to check her stomach for any cuts. Jo didn't protest. It was as if she was out of 'fight'. Blair was relieved when she found none, but, now saw the old bruises that riddled her skin from the awful day at the detention center. She bit her bottom lip as she pulled her shirt back down.

"I don't undastand," said Jo. Blair could her the hurt in Jo's voice, as she spoke, she leaned in and noticed the faraway look in her eyes-it was if she was somewhere else, a distant planet. "They locked the room and I knew that was a bad sign. There were three of them. I didn't get it, they were officials…" Blair realized Jo wasn't talking about what had just happened in the ladies' room but what had happened at the detention center that day. "…they held me and then they'd ask somethin' and if I didn't answer right away they'd punch me, but 'not the face' they warned each other. Then the tall one lifted my shirt and he started to…" Jo clammed up as she fidgeted with a crease on Blair's pants. Blair could see that Jo's knuckles were scraped-raw and bloody.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Jo."

She hadn't heard her, "The tall one started to unbuckle his belt on his pants. That's when I remembered what my dad had told me, you know, that time when Nat was attacked and I told you guys what he taught me. 'There are people in this world who get shoved around and there are people who do the shovin'' I knew I had to do something so that's when I really fought'em. I fought them tooth and nail and did my best to get loose, I squirmed and scratched and bit and kicked and I actually finally got loose from their hold. So, I grabbed a chair and whipped it across the room. The sheetrock crumbled and it broke a hole in the wall. Someone came running to the door to see what the raucous was and they told—that tall guy, I can't remember his name, to continue the questions in the room interrogations were meant to be held in. Blair. I think they were going to—rape me."  
Blair had never seen her best friend so vulnerable and unhitched—so open. Blair wrapped an arm around the top of Jo's chest and pulled her close, gently kissing the top of her head. Jo grabbed her arm and held on then Blair let her friend silently cry.


	13. Chapter 13

Blair could tell Jo had fallen asleep-cried herself into exhaustion, her body heavy against her chest. They were well hidden behind the rest area building and away from the parking lot-facing the woods that bordered the property, unseen from the highway. Blair shook her legs to keep the blood flowing-each resting by Jo's sides, Jo's hands resting on top of them.

Blair wiggled and adjusted her bottom till she was as comfortable as she was going to get sitting on the ground with Jo resting against her. She leaned her head back. A quick doze couldn't hurt. But after five minutes, with her eyes closed she knew she wasn't about to fall asleep anytime soon. Too many questions whirled in her mind. Should she worry if Scrappy and her friends were coming back? Who's blood was Purple Streak's knife? Did Jo result to killing one of the 'disgusting, barbaric muggers' in order to keep themselves safe?

Blair recalled glimpsing Jo's bloody knuckles when she had found her and gently lifted her right hand, finding it loose and compliable. She inspected it closely. Jo's hand was now swollen and crusted with blood-she needed ice. Wouldn't it hurt to have to drive her bike with her hand as swollen and scraped as it was? There was no way in Hell Blair could. The last bike Blair owned was a trycycle when she was five, and she couldn't remember really liking the thing treating it foriegn and primitive and leaving it out in the rain till it rusted, completely.

What were they doing here? What were they thinking that they should run off and fend for themselves with crazed lunatics after them and now, adding another whole, new psychotic group? If those men had planned to rape Jo in the detention center they were capable of anything and who knew what Scrappy and her posse would think up next

Blair let her shoulders droop as her signature sigh released louder than she had wanted. Jo stirred and she sat up. "Blair?"

"Oh, Jo-are you okay? I didn't want to wake you but..." She grabbed for Jo's arm but she quickly slid forward out of her reach then turned to face her friend.

Blair saw a touch of shock in Jo's face followed by relief. "Um, yeah, sure I'm 'kay." Her Jo, springing right back from a distressing situation in record time

"Please tell me what happened..." said Blair.  
Blair could see Jo was distracted-leaning towards her-her eyes squinting as she seemed to be inspecting her forehead. "Jo? What is it? Is it that bump from when I fell..."  
Jo jumped up to her feet, briefly unsteady then straightening, "Just a minute."  
"Wait, Jo! Where are you going?"

Jo obviously ignored her as she turned the corner of the building. What the hell? Blair crossed her arms over her chest then hmmphed. I'll be damned if she thinks I'm running after her...

Jo reappeared momentarily with a wet paper towel. She crouched in front of Blair wiping at the bump located under Blair's bangs. "Hey! Ouch!"  
Jo pulled back with a frown. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I too rough?"

Blair regretted her outburst then lowered her voice. "No, its okay. Actually the cold water feels good."

Jo wiped the side of Blair's face, "Well, you have dried blood running down your head. You need to see a doctor."

"Do you think? I mean-does it look that bad?" asked Blair.

"Who cares what it looks like, Blair? Are you feeling dizzy-nauseous?"

"Well, no. I don't think so. Well, a little when I woke..."  
Jo cracked a smile and chuckled, "Actually, you look like Frankenstein." Her smile abruptly faded when Blair whacked her in the arm. "Sorry, but you do. Your forehead is so big it deserves its own zip code."

"Give me a mirror! Right now!" yelled Blair, tugging on Jo's arm..  
"Blair. Seriously. Have you known me to carry a mirror?"

"Check my purse!" Jo located the purse on the ground nearby then rummaged through it finding Blair's small compact. When she opened it-shattered, splintered glass fell to the ground.

Jo ruefully rolled her eyes, handing Blair the purse, "You're just gonna have tah take my word for it, Blair. You don't look bad, your hair covers it. I was just kiddin' yah."

Blair could feel her bottom lip turn into a pout. Jo gently wrapped her hands around Blair's arms and began to lift her, "Come on. Let's get going."  
"Wait, you have to tell me what happened."  
Jo hesitated then nodded, "I will as soon as we're at the Emergency room waiting to get in to see a doctor. I'll feel better the sooner you get checked out."  
Blair let Jo lead her to her bike. Jo placed the helmet on Blair's head then buckled the head strap for her. Jo climbed on to the bike then tilted it to allow Blair easier access. Blair grabbed Jo's sides then leaned her chest into Jo's back, careful so she didn't bop her with the helmet. "I really am okay, yah know," said Blair.

"We'll let a trained professional decide that," answered Jo. "Now if you feel like you're gonna nod off let me know. I'll pull over. I don't want you falling off the back of my bike and becoming an unwanted road stain." Jo began to walk the bike in reverse.  
Blair snorted a small laugh, "You know, Jo, you actually have a pretty good bedside manner."  
"Yeah, yeah. Now hold on," said Jo.

"Hey, what about you?" asked Blair.

"Me?"

"Your stitches opened..." A look of confusion appeared on Jo's face as she gingerly felt the side of her head.

Jo waved her off, "Aaah, it's fine, Blair. As for you, you came in contact with unyielding porcelain. Me? My head slightly connected to one of those pansy girl's fists. Big difference."

All Blair could do in response was shake her head and answer with a defeated, "Whatever."

"But, one of these days, my dear, you're going to ignore something that you shouldn't be ignoring," said Blair.

Jo disregarded her with a sneer then started the bike.


	14. Chapter 14

Blair was just beginning to nod off as they neared the hospital entrance. She had become accustomed to the perpetual rumbling and vibrations of the bike and was beginning to find the motions and sounds soothing and comforting. Jo turned into the emergency room driveway but passed the entrance.

"Where are you going? You went right by it." Blair raised the helmet sheild then rested her chin on Jo's shoulder waiting for her answer as she kept her eyes on Jo's face.

"I think I saw their car," said Jo.  
Blair removed her helmet and clipped it to the side of the bike seat. "Who's car?" Blair gasped, "Oh, you mean-those-girls?" Jo slowed her bike down coming to a stop around the corner of the hospital building into a secluded area. "Tell me now. What happened back at that rest stop, Jo?"  
Jo looked down, hesitating, Blair could see Jo was having a difficult time meeting her gaze."I, uh-stabbed one of'em."

"Jo!" Blair grabbed Jo's shoulders with desperation, her fingers digging into Jo's flesh through her jacket. "Now you're a fugitive!" she shook her.

"I only stuck her in her arm! It wasn't that bad. An arm has no vital organs, Blair! I'm sorry but I had no other options." Jo frowned, her chin rested against her chest.

"Either they're going to want to turn you in to the police or they'll want retribution! Hell. Maybe both! That's just fantastic!"  
"What was I 'spose to do? You or me would probably be dead right now if I did nuthin.' I had to defend myself. I didn't have a choice."  
Blair sighed as her body slumped. Too much has happened 

Blair rested her forearms on Jo's shoulders then pulled her close as she leaned her forehead against her back. Jo didn't fight her, but instead grasped one of her draping hands. Blair had noticed in the last few days how submissive Jo was to her touch. There were times, over the years, Jo would push her away, Blair being such a touchy-feelie person when it came to Jo. Jo was undoubtedly, Blair's favorite out of all the girls. They were the closest in age, though Blair liked to constantly remind Jo, she was the oldest so the wisest. Their relationship was often intense-their heated arguments only seemed to bring them closer. Blair respected Jo's honesty and learned a lot about herself through Jo.

"I'm sowry." The quiet guilt in Jo's scratchy voice almost brought Blair to tears.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. I really wasn't there-I was too busy taking my-siesta while you were busy fending off Betty Rubble and the gang." Blair could feel Jo's body slump against her chest. "So, now what do we do?" asked Blair.

"Lemme think."

"Let's just skip the hospital, my head feels fine..."  
"No. If anything happened, I..." said Jo.

"Jo?" Blair looked at the side of Jo's face then placed her hand on Jo's neck just above her collar. "Jo? You'd what?" Jo half-heartedly shrugged as if to tell Blair she didn't want her hand there. Now that seemed more like Jo-Blair had been beginning to worry Blair ran her index finger down Jo's neck before she removed her hand with a mischievous smile. She had hoped to tickle her to lighten the mood but Jo was too distracted or plainly ignored the fleeting gesture.

"I said lemme think."  
"So, which one did you get?"  
"Uh, the little one."  
"Oh. Scrappy?" asked Blair.  
"Huh? I don't remember being formally introduced. As I recall, their manners were lacking."  
Blair smiled, "I developed names for them. She was little but scrappy so that's what I thought of her as."

"Oh, I thought of her as Ethel."  
"Ethel?" asked Blair lifting her eyebrows.

"Ethel may conjure up thoughts of an old lady in a Catholic church basement playing Bingo but there was a girl in the Diablos named Ethel and she was the scariest one out of all of us. I heard she was tased after she took down two cops with her bare fists and she still didn't go down peacefully." Jo shrugged, "Hence, Ethel."

Blair bit her bottom lip. She knew Jo wasn't one to give details, especially of the fights she'd been in over the years but Blair hated to think how terrifying it had been for Jo to fend off these scary creatures all by herself.

Blair, chuckled, "I have a new profound admiration for women named Ethel." If Ethel was as tough as Jo thought, didn't Jo take down the Ethel clone along with two other burley girls? She really wished Jo would give herself more credit. Blair realized she should show Jo more gratitude- she was alive because of Jo and because of her strength and ingenuity.

"Wait, I heard something," said Jo.  
"What?"  
Jo raised her hand for silence. "Okay, get off Blair." Blair slipped off the bike then Jo straightened it, fixed the kick stand and swung a leg over the seat. She ran to a nearby transformer for coverage, hunkered down then peered over the top to spy on the emergency room entrance. Blair followed Jo but made sure to keep her cover by keeping her head down.  
"What do you see?"

"It's those girls leaving the building," said Jo.

Blair decided to peek, out of curiosity. She slowly crested the green metal and took in the scene. Scrappy or better yet, Ethel's, forearm was wrapped in gauze. She cradled it in front of her chest. Chunky was on crutches. Purple Streak had a black eye. Blair glanced at Jo-it felt as if her heart might burst with admiration. Boy, would Blair have loved to have seen Jo take down all three!

Jo ducked pulling Blair down with her then shrugged. "Okay, you're good to go." They both sat Indian-style behind the transformer, talking face to face.

"Me? What about you?"  
"I'll trail them for a while and see where they go. Make sure they're really gone..."

"I don't believe that's necessary. Besides, you're going to stick out like a sore thumb. They probably saw your bike at the rest stop. Jo. I want you here with me..."  
"Like you said, I may be a fugitive now. I can't show my face in the hospital. My picture could be on red alert..."  
"Jo. They don't know your name or have any kind of identification on you, no picture..."

"They coulda had one of those sketch artists draw one up..."  
"Jo..."  
"We'll get it cleared up once this whole mess is over." Jo scrubbed her face with both hands then took a deep breath, "Come on, you know how much I hate hospitals. You'll be fine now that we know where they are. I can't see any reason for them to be coming back."

"You can't go," Blair felt her eyes fill with hot tears.  
Jo rolled her eyes, "Come on, Blair. You're whining. I'll be back. I promise." Jo patted her shoulder.  
"How will you get in?"  
"I'll sneak in. You have your insurance card, right?"  
"Yes. My daddy has bought me the best insurance money can buy. I'm sure they'll give me a private room if there is one available."  
"Uh, that's great..."

"But, I insist. You stay here with me."

Jo began to rise, "I'll be back..." Blair wrapped her arms around Jo's neck then pulled her back down. She held on to her friend with an iron grip and hoped she wasn't hurting her. She nuzzled her face against Jo's neck. Her neck was warm and smelled of leather and sweat. Blair's muscles released when she felt Jo's hand begin to rub her back. "Don't worry, Blair. You'll be okay."

Blair pulled away, looking at Jo, intently. "Blair? What is it?"

"Jo, I..." Blair leaned forward and kissed Jo on the lips. It was quick but full of meaning. "Be careful." Jo was speechless, her eyes full of confusion yet caring. Blair didn't wait for Jo to say anything but ran towards the hospital's emergency room's entrance.


	15. Chapter 15

Blair woke with a start and looked around the room unsure where she was. Her breathing was rapid. She tried to calm it by concentrating on the painting hanging on the far wall. A pretty, pastel rendition of a pasture with a cow in its center looking over its shoulder. The green grass was muted and passive and seemed to calm her frazzled nerves.

The time she spent before she had fallen asleep in her hospital bed came rushing back: the waiting in the hospital's lobby, the neurological exam by the doctor then more waiting then the transfer to her room in a wheelchair where she now lay. The doctor had told her she had a slight concussion and suggested she stay a night or two for observation. She insisted she was okay to leave but after waiting for Jo to come back for over an hour, then falling asleep in the waiting room, she agreed it was best to stay. Her medical insurance was impressive, granting her a private room with her own television, bathroom and precious privacy.

Referring to the clock on the wall, she had slept over ten hours. Ten blissful hours She felt like a new woman

"Jo?" Ten hours? Shouldn't she be back by now? Blair groaned then sat up and looked around the room. The sun was setting and dusky sunlight leaked through the blinds. Dinner sat on a nearby table. She pulled the wheeled table closer and ate her dinner. Heated turkey strips covered in gravy, mashed potatos covered in more gravy, a roll, a single-serving container of butter, an orange juice and a cherry-flavored jello cup. She wondered if Jo had eaten. Did she even have any money to buy food? Blair had the purse. She remembered slipping it into her nightstand drawer. She hoped the nurses hadn't locked it away, she'd rather keep it in her possession.

She looked around the room taking in her new environment as she chewed. She fantasized about a shower next: a long, warm , luxorous, mind-numbing shower. She finished the meal, pushed the wheeled table away and ran her tongue over her coated teeth wondering if there was courtesy toothpaste and toothbrush in the bathroom. If on queue she noticed the pack of Trident Cinnamon gum on her night stand and smiled. Jo was here.

That was one of the common ground they shared. If one needed a quick breath-freshening they would look to each other for Trident Cinnamon gum if they were out of their own. They agreed-always- it was the best halitosis-killing aide out there. Blair popped a piece into her mouth.

A nurse entered her room to check her vitals wheeling the blood pressure gauge in front of her. "I see you're up Cinderella." She wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Blair's arm.

"Cinderella?" asked Blair.  
"Or is it Snow White? Which Disney chick sleeps a lot?" asked the nurse.  
"Sleeping Beauty?" asked Blair, a bit confused with the woman's supposed sense of humor.

"Okay, if you say so," said the nurse. The woman looked like a short, tan Elvira with a dimpled chin. Kinda spooky-lookin'. 

"I never get'm straight." The nurse held up four fingers. "How many?" The nurse chewed, snapped her gum, her other hand rested on her hip. She looked impatient and bored.

"Four?" Blair felt intimidated by this nurse and hoped she'd leave soon.

"No, two!" The nurse tried to hold back a laugh then snorted out loud. She blew a bubble, then sucked the gum back into her mouth with a snap.

"Two?" asked Blair. "Oh no, am I going to be okay? Am I seeing double or something?"

"Nah, I was just kidding. You passed the test. It was four fingers. Ready for a shower?" The nurse mumbled something and Blair could swear she said ''cause you sure need it.'

"Uh, yes," answered Blair.

"Will you be okay on your own?"

"Yes. I will be. Um, do you know if I had any visitors?" asked Blair.

"None that I know of." The nurse snapped her gum a few more times then left the room. Blair quickly hid Jo's pack of Trident in her nlghtstand drawer under a magazine. She didn't want 'Miss Elvira' stealing it if the opportunity rose. Blair stood and stretched then entered the bathroom. She leaned over the sink lifting her bangs to get a better look at her head wound. She smiled when she looked closely at the bandage. A smiley face smiled back at Blair in the mirror's reflection-Jo's thoughtful artwork-Blair put her hand over heart and smiled as she bit her bottom lip. But, how could she have not heard Jo in her room? She must have been really tired not to have woken. 

Dammit, Jo They shouldn't have separated. Blair was worried for her and missed her. Once Jo returned she was going to make sure Jo was checked out. She needed her stitches inspected thoroughly by a doctor even if they had to strap her down to the bed to do it.

Blair hated the idea of peeling off the bandage to prepare for her shower, already sentimental over Jo's tiny drawing left to cheer her up. She wondered if all these endearing messages from Jo had something to do with that kiss. Blair couldn't decide by Jo's reaction if the kiss had stirred up deep desires or brought out sympathy towards Blair for not having the same feelings for her. Was Jo, now just trying to avoid her? Was she in love with Enrico? Was she with him right now? Natalie was right, Jo led an extraordinarily exciting life-her life was full of intrigue and danger. No doubt, she was fun to be around and there never was a dull moment with that girl.

But, now Blair wondered more about that kiss. She had kissed Jo in the past-they were best friends-that's what best friends do from time to time. Sure, she loved her, cared for her but she had also been punch drunk-exhausted.

Blair reluctantly stripped the white bandage from her forehead, sucking air in through her gritted teeth. She stuck the used bandage to her mirror and smiled with admiration. Blair thought it sweet that Jo knew these small gestures would keep Blair's hope strong.

Blair noticed a package set on the tank of the toilet and picked it up to see what it was. It took her a moment to figure out what was inside then read the label-no shit! Brand, spanking-new, underwear?! She had never purchased underwear in a package in her entire life so these packaged garments looked alien to her but, oh, how wonderful just the same. Now she could take a shower and change into clean underwear! It was becoming obvious Jo knew her too good.

Blair turned on the shower, checking the temperature with her hand before she entered. She jumped in and the spray was hard but satisfying. The steady pin pricks released the tension in her shoulders, arms and legs and Blair moaned with ecstasy. The spray of needling heat was heaven. When she was done she wrapped her hair in a towel turban then pulled on the hospital robe. She glided her feet in the room's issued slippers. She felt clean, relaxed and drowsy. She scuffled to her bed and lay across it feeling as if she could sleep another ten hours. She closed her eyes and lapsed into dreamland.

/

The room was dark, the only light pooling in from the hallway. Blair was now under the covers in her hospital bed dressed in her hospital gown. Did Nurse Elvira actually have the civility to change her into a gown then navigate her under the covers? Blair highly doubted it. Maybe a new nurse was on a new shift. Blair got the sudden feeling she was not alone. The tranquil sound of even breathing was coming from the corner of her room by the side of her bed.

Blair sat up feeling well-rested, full of motivation and excited... She turned on the night light, squinting, her eyes already fixed on the chair to her left. Jo was stretched out with her feet resting on the edge of Blair's bed. One of her arms were outstretched above her head, reaching towards the ceiling. A blanket covered her up to her chin. She must have used the shower because her hair looked wet in spots, sticking up in all directions. Blair lay back down and watched Jo sleep for the next hour.


	16. Chapter 16

Blair busied herself. She took another shower then applied her make-up, ready to go. She was beginning to go stir crazy, not much liking hospitals anymore than Jo did and dreaded another possible visit from Nurse Elvira. She was well-rested and itching to leave, but Jo slept on-and there was no way she was about to wake her. So Blair took the free time to think-map out their next move in her head. She really didn't know where to start and knew she'd need Jo's input once she woke.

A petite, blonde nurse entered and left breakfast, "I made sure you were given an extra serving," she smiled then glanced towards Jo and winked.

"Oh. Thanks." Blair smiled in return. Blair had been the one who brought up the possibility Jo could be wanted for, say, assault by the cops, against those girls that had attacked them but the more Blair thought about it the more she truly wasn't worried and made no effort to hide Jo's presence in her room. Besides, Jo was good and buried under the blanket. Blair sat on the edge of her bed and delved into her meal, sighing with delight as she ate. Who ever said hospital food was bad? Jo'd better wake soon or she was going to eat hers, too. Blair shoveled some scrambled eggs into her mouth, brushing aside the ketchup packets on her tray. Had she ever eaten ketchup before in her life? Barbaric condiment

Jo moaned in her sleep. She tossed her head form side to side then blindly slashed out with her hand. Uh-oh. Blair guessed she might be in the middle of one of her bad dreams. Blair reached down and squeezed Jo's foot, "Jo? Wake up hun, I think you're having a nightmare." She prepared herself to get up quick if she had to, afraid Jo might fall out of the chair she was sleeping in.

Jo mumbled then kicked a foot in the air. She slid forward in her chair and Blair bolted upright. "Jo?" The mumbling increased turning into words of anguish until she jumped with a small yelp. Her eyes were full of fear, her chest heaving. She sat on the edge of her chair, her eyes darting around the room, "Jo! Hey, what? Did you have a bad dream or something?" It looked like she was about to have a heart attack

Jo clenched her jaw then sat back squinting her eyes at Blair as if it was too bright in the room. "Uh, yeah." Jo took a deep breath as her shoulders sagged. She closed her eyes, hesitating. Blair noticed she had applied a band-aide to the cut on her forehead.

Blair rubbed Jo's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Jo waved her off, "Yeah-yeah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Uh, huh."

Blair sat back down on the bed then slowly started to eat again, keeping a watchful eye on her friend. Jo rubbed her eyes with a mournful sigh. She stretched as she yawned.

"Wanna eat?"

Jo shrugged.

Blair giggled, "You look like a chicken. Your hair is sticking up everywhere." Jo glared at her friend then cracked a lopsided smile. Blair chuckled, "Just sayin.'" She chewed a mouth full of toast then swallowed.

"So, how's your head, Warner? What'd they say? 'It's extremely difficult to break rocks?'" Jo tried to restrain a tired, giddy snort.

Blair momentarily sulked then answered nonchalantly, "Slight concussion. I knew it wasn't going to be anything serious. But I sure did catch up on sleep, that was wonderful." Blair took a swig of orange juice then placed the glass back down on her tray. She looked at her friend. "Jo. Where have you been?" She noticed the dark circles under Jo's eyes, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jo leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She moved her gaze to the floor, "I tried to get a hold of Beverly Ann and the girls and they didn't answer the phone but you did say they're staying at Beverly Ann's friend's place, right?"

"Uh huh. A place on Mohegan Lake."

"Hmm. Nice. Then I called George a few times..."  
"And?" asked Blair.  
"I couldn't get a hold of him. I was hoping this was going to be over by now but I have no idea what to think without talking to anyone." She jutted her chin forward and growled, "I hate not knowing." Her lips were pressed together with frustration.

Blair sighed then pulled the pack of gum from her pocket. She reached out to Jo. "Want a piece?"

Jo smiled, accepting. She unwrapped the gum shoving it into her mouth then leaned over to dig through her backpack. She pulled out a pair of jeans and sneakers handing them to Blair. "Here. Happy birthday. Don't say I never got you anything."

Confusion was written all over Blair's face, "Wait-huh? How did you get these? You don't even have any money."

"I got'm."

"But, how?"

"I got'm."

"But-why?" asked Blair.

"Where we're going heels will clash."  
"What do you mean?" asked Blair.

"I found us a place to stay-five star accommodations." Jo wagged her eyebrows then smirked as if she had just made a joke.

"If it's a five star, why in the world would I need sneakers and jeans." Blair pushed her meal table away.  
"Let's just say it's rural," said Jo with admiration in her expression. "Believe me-you'll want the sneakahs. I can't wait till you meet the bellhops."

"What about our plans to head into the city?"

"Nah. I've been thinking about that. In my opinion, urban life has always been more dangerous than country. Take it from me, I know." Jo winked. She wheeled the dinner table closer to her chair. She stuck her chewed gum on her plate then squeezed two ketchup packets on the scrambled eggs. Blair grimaced.

"I don't know if I like the sounds of this, Jo."

Jo talked with her mouth full-her appetite seemed to be returning. "Aahh, don't worry, Blair. You'll love it-look how far you've come-all that you have done over the last few days. Think of it all as an adventure." Jo flashed her an inspirational grin.

"Tell me this-have you seen-what's-his-name from the detention center and can you tell me whatever happened to-you know, Ethel and the gang?"

Jo tore a slice of toasted rye bread in half, "As far as I know those girls are gone-they were only passing through. They had Florida plates on their car so I'm guessing they're back on their way home, well, hoping. And, as for what's-his-name...I, uh..."  
"Jo! You didn't run into him while you were out there, did you?"  
"No. I saw him but he didn't see me."

Blair pressed her lips together, doubtful. "So he's still on the loose." she mumbled.

"Yeah." Jo agreed in a defeated tone. "But, he didn't see me so there's nuthin' to worry about." Jo finished the toast then washed it down with the small glass of grapefruit juice. She stood, popping the chewed gum back into her mouth then wiping her hands on her jeans, "We should go."


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the kudos~  
They had left the hospital without incident. The day was warm and sunny, still innocent in so many ways-a fresh new day-a fresh beginning. They coasted down a rural turnpike, so barren it seemed they were the only ones awake in the small country town. Blair could see a lone tractor trudging along in a distant field. Aaah, so there are people around these parts

Blair sighed, "Deeper and deeper into the boondocks," she said to herself, but she really didn't mind. She was relaxed and cozy positioned on the back of Jo's bike, her hands settled on Jo's sides. Blair had decided not to wear the helmet-if Jo wasn't wearing one, she wouldn't either. The ride lulled Blair, deep into thought and she wondered if Jo minded her constant touch-her hands continually wrapped securely around her waist whenever they rode. Or was Jo just tolerating Blair's clinginess and need for comfort? Blair thought about asking Jo to teach her how to ride the bike. She couldn't think of anything better than to have Jo, in this same position, where she had no choice but to wrap her arms around her, clinging to her for safety.

Jo rode off the turnpike then came to a halt at a stop sign. "So where are we going?! You haven't been clear about that yet?! yelled Blair above the sound of the motor.

"Blair, its not a big deal and if I tell you, you're liable to jump off the bike! You're going to need to ease into this-fix your mindset! You may find that you like living a little rustic!"

"Jo? Is this going to be like that time we entered that race but the whole course took place in the woods and we had to run on trails and jump over roots and stumps and we both ended up with poison ivy and I twisted my ankle!?"

"Come on, you only stubbed your toe! Live a little Blair! Poison Ivy never killed anyone!"

"I have been 'living a little'-enough for at least, ten people-for the next ten years-and then some!"

Jo scoffed. "Wouldjah promise me Blair?!"

"Huh?! Promise you what?!"  
"Promise me you'll give it a chance." Jo had lowered her voice and Blair had to strain to hear her.  
"What happened to five stars?! Living life on the lam the way it should be done! That was the only thing out of all of this that appealed to me!"

"The only thing, Blair!?"

Now what was that suppose to mean? Did Jo sense something? Was she reading her mind? Blair wasn't about to tell Jo the only thing that appealed to her about living her life on the run was the opportunity to spend lots of time with Jo-alone. Get to know her even better than she did-try to learn a few more things about her along the way as they were confronted with the recent dangers they'd encountered and the quick, life-threatening decisions they'd had to make. What better way to bond than being within the throes of danger with someone?

Jo had always been very private and never disclosed too much meaty inside information about herself-you'd usually have to pry it out of her, but when you did-she'd usually let loose. They had been involved in enough nerve wracking experiences over the last week that had brought Jo to her knees-literally. And Blair had been there to pick up the pieces. Enough heart-wrenching drama to bring Jo's sheltered emotions to the surface for Blair to deal with, with patience and understanding. Blair had been shocked when Jo had uncharacteristically shown her vulnerable side at the rest stop. Blair had hated to witness her best friend's distress but she had been glad it had been her to comfort her. Blair realized their friendship was not a conventional one-full of arguments, exchanged barbs and criticism but, still it was a good one. It took a lot of work and they were both willing to put the effort into it making it all that more worth it.

While Jo brought commitment, strength and sensitivity to their friendship, Blair was caring, nurturing and could be supportive when she wanted to be. Jo, a former delinquent, Blair always looked out for her, whether Jo liked it or not. As much as Jo had toned it down over the years, traces of defiance still lingered to this day. Jo needed to be reined in at times and Blair was just the friend to acheive that.

"Now, what's that suppose to mean?!" asked Blair.  
Jo glanced over her shoulder, "Personally, Blair-I think you're having fun!" Blair just rolled her eyes and looked away.

Jo turned onto a back residential road that soon enough, turned into a dirt one. It brought them deeper into the woods. There were no houses on either side but only huge trees and dense thicket. Blair began to wonder what they'd be staying in. Jo downshifted and drove the bike slower, careful of jutting rocks and pot holes. The road was washed away on one side that had created a deep ditch. The bike stirred up clouds of dust so Blair did her best to bury her face into the back of Jo's jacket so she didn't have to breathe it in. Jo pulled the bike to the side of the road, waiting as she allowed Blair to get off. Jo jumped off the bike then removed items from her saddle bag, placing them into her backpack. She flung it over her shoulder then pushed the bike into the woods-a ways-to prop behind a huge tree. She covered the bike with branches and leaves. Blair stood and watched her, getting more and more concerned. She observed the thick bushes, tall weeds and massive, looming trees inhabiting the dense woods but also noted the lively chirp of the birds and sounds of crickets. She kicked at a root jutting from the rocky ground, "Aah. Sneakers."

Jo pointed to Blair's legs, nodding. "And jeans."

Blair began to roll her pants, "Do you think I'd look more fashionable if I rolled my jeans up..."

"Blair! Poison Ivy! Duh. Why'd you think I got'm for yah?"  
"Ahh, dammit." Blair stomped her foot and all Jo could do was smile as she shook her head. She started pushing branches aside as she began to lead the trek into the forest.

Blair followed, "Well, that was good thinking on your part-and Jo?"

"Huh?"

"Thank you."  
Jo looked over her shoulder and smiled, "You're welcome. Besides they look better like that." Blair gave her a lop-sided smile. Jo ignored it and waved her on, "Now come on, Warner, shake a leg, let's get the lead out."

Blair saluted, "Yes, sir!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now listen in, we don't have far to go, its just over the hill there." Jo pointed straight ahead and Blair saw that the hike didn't appear too horrendous. She took a deep breath and noticed how fresh the air was. The weather was dry yet warm-really it was perfect. It'd actually be a shame not to be outdoors on such a beautiful day if they hadn't been already. Blair felt a wave of happiness flood her, maybe it was the clean air, the bright green of the forest or the fact they were both still alive or maybe it was because they had the day ahead of them and she anticipated things would eventually turn out okay. She gave Jo a rough shove then took off.

"Hey! what was that foh?"

Blair glanced over her shoulder and giggled. "Race you!"  
Jo scoffed with a snort as she broke into a strong run, "You're toast, Warner!"

"Oh yeah?! You have no idea who you're dealing with!" Blair dug her heels into the forest floor but panicked when she heard Jo's exerted breath behind her. Ah shit! She should've known better. Jo quickly passed her but Blair grabbed her arm. She gave her a strong yank and Jo was caught off balance. Blair had noticed, earlier, that Jo still had a slight limp from her motorcycle accident so now she felt a sudden wave of guilt for shoving her so hard. Blair reached out and steadied Jo then once she was sure she was not going to fall-passed her out. Blair took off, laughing out loud as she put her all into getting to the top of the hill.

She whooped and hollered, "Come on Polniaczek! You got nothing on me! Eat my dust!" She reached for air to keep her balance and gain momentum and strength as she pumped her legs. She was now immensely grateful for the sneakers and jeans. She never felt so free-like a kid, again. She didn't even know if Jo was behind her-too determined and focused to reach the crest. She dug her toes into the soft, pine-needled spongy ground, just inches away from the top. When she reached it, she stopped, placing her hands on her hips. She worked to catch her breath, bent over at the waist, as she took the time to recollect. She realized the exertion had caused her to break out in a sweat. She felt invigorated. She looked down the hill to see what she had accomplished but at the same time, noticed Jo was no where in sight. Confused, she called out, "Jo?!" What the hell? "Jo?!" There was no sign of her. "Jo!"

A quick shove tilted her sideways. Jo had popped out from behind a tree and now stood next to it busting out with a laugh. "You should've seen your face! So, I'm to 'eat your dust', Warner? You serious?"

Blair growled, grabbing Jo's upper arm as she playfully shook her. She clenched her jaw in frustration. "I can't believe you! I thought for sure I'd beaten you!"

"Yeah, right-what took you so long?" Jo wiped sweat from her forehead then released a breath, "When are yah gonna learn you can't mess with me, Blair?"

Blair ignored her friend, She scanned the area, looking over the new, revealed scenery, her eyes settled on a big, red barn constructed in the middle of a huge pasture. A nicely-painted white fence bordered the field, with a few black and white cows residing. The view was gorgeous but she had no intention of admitting it to Jo. Hmm, country life might not be so bad

"Are those our accommodations for the day?"

"And evening." Jo grinned swinging her arms nervously. "I already checked the place out. Yestaday."

"You do realize I have more than enough money to pay..."

"This will do, you'll see. It's really cozy, plus, no one will ever find us out here. Its got to be the safest place in the world, Blair."

"You consider a barn to be-safe? And what about the cows? Isn't there a safety factor we should consider here? I mean, don't those kinds of animals charge or bite or something? What about their fangs?"

Jo let out a slightly incredulous, good-natured chuckle. "Blair! They're one of the most docile-stationary animals on the earth. Didn't you milk one once on Chad's farm?"  
"Yeah, but I knew her. Besse, I think her name was. We had been properly introduced and I'm pretty sure she had braces at one time so her teeth were normal." Blair pointed at the cows down the hill, "So, I'm guessing they are the supposed-bellhops you talked about earlier?"

Jo lightly backhanded Blair's arm, "Hey, they never expect a tip." Jo wagged her eyebrows with an inspirational grin.

Blair glared at Jo.

Jo's grin quickly vanished as she pressed her lips together and scowled. She silently started to make her way down the other side of the hill. Her walk turned into a sort of gallop, with a limp-her arms outstretched for balance.

The hill was enticing for such a move-its tall, green grass swaying in the slight breeze-just screamed for you to run down it. Blair followed with a big, stupid grin on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

Jo reached the white fence first and Blair caught up with her within seconds. A black and white cow stood a few feet away on the other side of the fence chewing grass and looking interested. Another cow caught sight of the new visitors and began to trudge towards them. Jo waved at the cows, "Hello." then turned to smile at Blair.

Blair rolled her eyes, "How congenial of you. I'm sure the cows appreciate your hospitality, now how about you give me the grand tour?"

"Sure. Right this way." Jo had already started towards the barn. They came upon two huge, double doors and Jo pushed one open on screechy hinges. Blair followed her inside to the large, open space of the barn. A closed door was on the right and a hayloft was located in the far back of the barn above the empty stalls. Blair liked the sweet smell of the dried grass and feed. The air was dusty causing her to wiggle her nose. "I think this was a horse barn once but I haven't seen any horses," said Jo as she shrugged then dropped her backpack on the floor. "The farmer that takes care of the cows comes early in the morning..." Jo glanced at her watch then over her back at the cows within the fenced-in area.  
"Wait, this is not an abandoned barn?" asked Blair.  
"Cows can't take care of themselves, Blair. You think these cows grew up and left home-maybe graduated from college and are now out on their own?" She shook her head with a smile, "Don't worry. We missed him. The farmer already came this morning."

"How do you know?" asked Blair.

Jo pointed to the cows, "Their udders are empty plus they're already outside. They come in at night."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"For a city girl, you definitely know a lot about country life."

"What can I say, I read a lot." Jo leaned her head forward, "Plus, I spied and watched the farmer milk them. I guess I learned a little in the process."  
"I don't know much about cow life but I didn't think we'd have to be careful about getting caught."  
"It's no big deal, Blair. It's an old farmer that comes twice a day. Sure-we'll have to keep an eye out for him but that shouldn't be too difficult. He lives up the road." Jo walked away from Blair and tried the door to her right. It opened, "Hey! This was locked yestahday-he left it open!"  
Blair unenthusiastically twirled a finger in the air, "Whoopee. Chalk one up for Farmer Green."

Jo glared at Blair before she entered the room. Blair followed, stopping in the doorway. There was a desk with a few files stacked on it next to a phone.

"Bingo! Now we can call George and the girls..." said Blair. Jo had already picked up the receiver and had started dialing.

Blair entered further into the small, dank and dusty office. The floor was concrete as was the rest of the barn and a small, worn couch sat on one side of the room. Blair was curious when she spotted shelves covered with mason jars filled with a whole assortment of items looking like specimens from a science experiment. She held a jar up to Jo, "Hey. What are these?" Jo hushed her as she intently listened, waiting for someone to answer her call. "Jo?"

Jo took a moment to glance at the jar in her hand, "Canned peaches, now quiet."

Blair studied the jar a little longer, "You mean you eat these?" Jo's nod was frustrated and quick. She turned her back on Blair to tune her out.

Blair replaced the jar then looked over the others, "So, these must be pickles-and these, pears, oh, and string beans and tomatoes. What a novel idea," she smiled. She lifted a jar filled with a clear liquid she was unfamiliar with. "Hey, is this water or something?"

Jo only ignored her, "Where the hell is George?" Jo slammed the phone down. She stepped closer to Blair grabbing the jar from Blair's hand, "I dunno. I guess it could be. Maybe they stocked watah in case of an emergency."

"Huh?"  
"You know, like say if there was a bad storm and they couldn't get to the market or somethin'. And if their pipes froze and they couldn't get any watah to drink." Jo returned to the phone.

Blair admired the jar and looked through the clear liquid then replaced it, "Hmmm." She smiled when she saw a stack of Cracker Jack boxes hidden behind the jars. She raised a box to show Jo, waving it with enthusiasm, but Jo just turned her back to her.

"Uh... Oh. It's just our answering machine-again!" Jo slammed the phone down for the second time. "Doesn't anyone care where we are?"

Blair could hear the hurt in Jo's voice, "Well, why didn't you leave a message?"

Jo turned toward her as she tightened her bottom lip. She lowered her voice when she spoke, "I can't exactly say where we are in case someone, we wouldn't want to hear, listens in. I just want to know if this is all over." Jo frowned. "I wanna go home..."

Blair pouted her bottom lip. She looked at Jo conveying the sadness, she felt, in her comment.

"I mean-this is all great and all but we're really gettin' behind in school."

"Yeah, but come on, Jo. You know George. He's not the go-out and get'm type. He's probably dragging his feet about this."  
"Eh, I dunno. I'd think he'd be more motivated when its his ass on the line, too." Jo sighed wearliy and rubbed her forehead with a grimace.

"You okay?"

"Gotta mutha of a headache."

"Sinus headache," said Blair, knowingly. Jo nodded. As much as Jo seemed happy to be outdoors it usually instigated allergies for her.

"Come here," said Blair.

Jo looked at her with guarded trepidation, "No." she answered, petulantly.

"Just come here." Blair set the Cracker Jack boxes on the desk as Jo cautiously approached her.

"What? You got some aspirin or somethin'?"

Blair stood behind Jo then placed her fingertips on either side of Jo's temples and began to massage in small circles. "Does that help?"

Blair already knew the answer when Jo's shoulders drooped, her head slowly tilted. Blair looked over Jo's shoulder and could see that her eyes were closed. A moan escaped from her parted mouth. "Uh-huh." Blair knew Jo was tired. She had no idea what time she had showed up at the hospital during the night but the black circles under her eyes were good indicators. She knew she hadn't slept well, the nightmare that morning was evidence enough. Blair glanced towards the couch then prompted Jo to follow. "What?" asked Jo.

Blair sat on the couch. "Come here, don't be afraid," Blair gestured with her hands to sit with her.

Jo's eyes were already heavy as she sat on the couch next to her, unsure what she was suppose to do. "Come on and sit back..."  
"I don't have time for this Blair. I gotta..."  
"What? You have to do what? Its not like there's a whole lot to do here. Let's relax." Blair pulled on Jo's shoulder to guide her head into her lap. Jo protested but not too strongly. Blair could tell Jo was uncomfortable but the discomfort of her headache and her sleep deprivation was getting the best of her.

"You really don't have to do this, Blair..."

Blair grinned, "But, I want to."

"But, I-I feel weird." Jo bit her bottom lip. Blair continued to massage Jo's forehead anyway.

"Oh, come on now, hun..."

"And don't call me that..."  
"What? Hun?"

Jo's eyes grew heavier, "Yeah."

"Jo, you can be so silly. Get over yourself and relax. And don't be such a brat."

Jo was losing the battle, her voice became a whisper, "I'm not a brat-you are." Sprawled out on the couch, Jo easily gave up. Her stiff muscles and posture soon relaxed as she fell into unconsciousness without another word.

Blair massaged Jo's forehead long after she fell asleep then she ran her fingers through Jo's hair to get it out of her face. Jo was out cold. Blair wondered if Jo's bruises had healed, Jo's shirt had rode up a bit and that was all it took for the motivation she needed to check. Blair lifted Jo's shirt. The bruises were still visible yet fading remarkably and this made Blair happy. She traced a finger over Jo's torso and watched the muscles in her belly tighten and quiver under her touch but Jo didn't wake. Goosebumps formed over her skin below Blair's finger. Jo's breath hitched then she tossed her head to the side. Blair suddenly realized what she was doing and felt a pang of guilt for violating her friend's trust so, quickly pulled Jo's shirt back down. She exhaled a frustrated sigh. In her head, Blair began to justify and rationalize her behavior. Jo was the person Blair cared about the most, saw the most and spent most of her time with. She had to know that Jo was okay and assure her self she was healthy and healing with no lasting complications.

Blair let her thoughts drift. She had long ago come to realize how much she hated summer when the girls would part their own separate ways. Her whole routine would be thrown off. Jo was the one Blair would seek to talk out her problems. She'd call her at home when she stayed with her mom in the city but it wasn't the same. Jo was always so busy working at summer camps or spending time with her mom or dad it always took a while for her to get back to her. The girl was so damn committed. She had actually considered asking Jo to come with her to Europe during summer break but she knew she wouldn't. Jo would rather die than spend her time shopping through Europe and visiting all the luxurious places that Blair would want to go-it was just not Jo. Besides, Jo would never have the money to do such a thing and she sure as hell wouldn't let Blair pay her way. But Blair knew she wouldn't even if she did have the money. She'd probably donate half the money she made to the poor! She could be so infuriating some times.

She looked at Jo and thought how pretty she really was and felt bad for all the times she called her ugly to her face. She ran a finger along her nose and lips and smiled when Jo's cheek twitched. Jo blindly rubbed her nose then turned over to her stomach in her sleep. She hugged Blair's legs as if she were her pillow. Oh sure! Cuddly now! Jo was never this affectionate-at least not when she was awake. Blair curled up into the corner of the couch as she played with Jo's hair enjoying her thick, silky curls, letting herself fall deeper into thought. Blair had to admit to herself these accommodations were much more exciting than spending their time in some expensive hotel. Sure, Blair knew how much more comfortable she'd be in one because it'd be within her comfort zone but this place was so unpredictable.

Blair wiped sweat from her forehead. The room was getting hot and stuffy. Apparently the weather was promising another Indian summer kind of day.

Jo stirred, "Blair?"

"Yea, Jo? You awake?"  
Jo stayed where she was, curled over Blair's lap. She let out a long, deep sigh, "That was great-I feel like a brand, new person. Sorry, I fell asleep. How long was I out?"

"Not very long. Guess you had yourself a good power nap." Blair curled her fingers in and out as she admired them with admiration, "You have to admit, I do have that magical touch."

Jo slowly rose then hesitated. She stretched as she yawned. "Yeah, it was great." She rubbed Blair's thigh then finished with a small pat. She looked over her shoulder towards Blair and smiled, "Thanks."

Blair patted her back with a toothy grin. "You're welcome."

"Are you hungry?"

Blair's breathe hitched deep in her throat as she peered at the shelves covered with jars. "What did you have in mind?"

Jo, also glanced at the shelves, "Um, peaches? Beets? Cracker Jacks?" She gave Blair an over zealous smile, but Blair grimaced with disgust.

"Aww, come on! Give it a chance." Jo jumped up and grabbed a jar. She grunted until she was able to unscrew the lid then dug her fingers through the liquid aiming for a chunk of fruit. Without hesitation, she gobbled it down, "Yummm." Her eyes were wide and Blair had to giggle. "Better than I thought."

"Yeah, right." Blair rolled her eyes then turned a way. Jo had crept up in front of her within seconds, dangling a slice of peach in front of her face.

"No way-" Jo shoved it between her lips. Blair pretended to gag and threatened to spit it out but a smile grew on her face when she decided to chew. "You're right. Yum." She mumbled as she swallowed. She stood then darted to the shelves to try out something else.

Jo grinned, "See?"

"Well, I just happen to be really hungry Polniaczek. So there."

"Come on. Try the pears." Jo had already opened a jar offering her to dip in. Blair didn't hide her greed. "Maybe we should have some of that watah to wash it down," said Jo.

"Yeah, sure. I'm feeling a bit parched." Blair easily agreed.

Jo grabbed the clear liquid off the shelf and inspected it. She turned the cap and once it released she brought it up to her nose. Her eyes watered from the odor. "Whoa!"  
"What?" asked Blair.

"This is moonshine!"  
"Huh?"

"You know-hooch!"

"Talk like you're human, Jo."

"Booze, Blair."

"Eeeww. Do you mean homemade?"

Jo curled her bottom lip then narrowed her eyes.

"Wait! You aren't thinking of..." Jo brought the jar to her lips and sipped. Blair smiled. Jo grimaced then turned her head away as she struggled to swallow. She turned her face back to Blair with a look like she was dying. She took a moment then brought the jar back to her lips and took another sip.

Blair laughed out as she reached for the glass, "Give me some!"

Jo gagged down another swallow then handed the jar to Blair. Blair mischievously grinned then took a tiny sip. She coughed and sputtered with great drama. "Ahh, come on Warner, that was wienie. Take a guzzle." Jo pumped a fist for effect.

Blair took a deep breath as she glared at Jo. She brought the lip of the glass to her mouth and took a swallow.

"All right, Warner! Now that was kickass!"

Blair knocked back the liquid with a jerk of her head then wiped her lips with the side of her hand. "And don't you forget it." She said in a serious tone with a sniff. She then relaxed dropping her façade with a light chuckle. "I feel like we should get tattoos or spit or something."

Jo looked at her as if she may be on to something, nodding. "Maybe a tattoo." Jo opened a box of Cracker Jacks and woofed down a handful, then offered some to Blair. She exchanged the popcorn for the jar, "This stuff ain't too bad. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." She took a sip then handed it back to Blair.

"I think Farmer Green is on to something here," Blair lifted the glass, "Cheers."

Jo took the drink back, "Cheers," and sipped. "Now let's go have some fun. Wanna go do somethin'?"

Blair hesitated, her eyes darting over the room, as she wondered what Jo could possible be asking her. "Uh-sure? What did you have in mind?" She retrieved the jar from Jo as she munched on the popcorn.

"You'll see." Jo worked her way to the shelves. She grabbed what looked like rags that were piled in a corner. She sorted through a few then tucked them under her arm then grabbed the opened jars of fruit. She walked out the door and Blair followed her. Jo slid the items into her backpack then hefted it over her shoulder. "Follow me."

"Sure thing."

"And, Blair?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't drink all the hooch. Save me s-s-some."


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for reviews!

Jo lead Blair through another set of double doors located in the back of the barn. She opened them revealing more meadow that border-lined more woods. "The grass is so lush and green. It's so beautiful." said Blair as she took a deep breath taking advantage of the fresh air. She followed Jo through the exit.

"Yeah, thanks to the meadow muffins," said Jo.  
"What gives me the awful feeling 'meadow muffins' are not something I would want to order for breakfast?"  
Jo tried to surpress a laugh but snorted, "Yeah, well your instincts are correct, Warner." Jo pointed to a huge, mound of manure slightly hidden in the tall grass. "In other words, fertilizer. You could disappear, forever, if you set foot in one of those, they're so big." Jo blurted out with a laugh. Blair grimaced then jumped it. She looked at Jo with a proud smile, wagging her eyebrows.

"Whoa, careful there, Evil Knievel."

Blair couldn't help but snicker at Jo's clever humor.

The meadow descended towards the woods and Jo began to gallop so Blair followed suit. Blair was thrilled-this looked to be another, promising adventure. Blair licked her lips then spontaneously, reached out and grabbed Jo's backpack, bringing Jo to a unexpected halt. "Hey!" she yelled, looking over her shoulder. "Yah coulda killed me!"  
Blair scoffed as she gave Jo a playful shove, "Yeah, yeah. Just hold your horses." Jo stood still as Blair rummaged through its contents, pulling out the moonshine. She took a swallow then passed it to her friend, "Good thing we aren't driving."  
"I wouldn't be able to if I wanted to," said Jo as she took a guzzle. She returned the jar to Blair so she could repack it.

"Hmmm, I might as well, just carry it." Blair smiled as Jo continued, walking towards the woods.

"So, where are we going?" asked Blair.  
"Are you hot?"

Blair rolled her eyes as she grinned. She felt her face warm with embarrassment. "Now what kind of question is that, Polniczek? Am I hot?" She shook her head in disbelief. She eloquently placed a hand on her hip as she posed and curved her lips sensuously. "What do you think?"

Jo waved her off with mild irritation, "That's not what I'm talkin' about, Bo Derek. There's a rivah down there. We can go swimmin'."

Blair's expression turned to confusion mixed with slight trepidation, "Oh?"

"Sure. We can cool off. Maybe we could even wash our clothes." Jo shrugged.

Blair noticed Jo had an ear to ear grin on. It was evident she was super excited about her plan to swim, her expression seemed to wait for Blair's response. Blair had no intentions of hindering Jo's enthusiasm. How could she? She looked so happy. "Well, okay, I'm game." Besides, she felt great! She felt ready to take anything on! The sky was the limit! Then again, if they really needed to, Blair was sure she could book her daddy's jet in a minute's notice, so the sky wouldn't be, well the limit, they could actually roam the skies or...something like that, but, whatever, this was way, too much fun.

"Sunny beaches! Here we come!" Blair pumped an arm upward.

"Huh?"

"Seemed appropriate."

"Blair, its a rivah. There's no soft, sandy beaches with crystal-clear waves. It's a fast-flowing current, probably full of snappin' turtles and watah snakes and little fish that wanna nibble on your toes-" Jo let her gaze follow Blair's body up and down, "among other body parts." Blair violently cringed with a tremor then put a hand on Jo's shoulder to stop her from walking any further.

"What?!" She bit down on her bottom lip so hard she thought she'd soon taste blood.

Jo bent at the waist laughing, "That face you made was priceless! I think I just scared the crap out of you, Blair Warner!"  
Blair stomped her foot, "No more moonshine for you-you're a mean drunk!" She stormed off ahead, snapping tree branches behind her hoping they would slap a certain, Jo Polniczeck in the face.

"Hey, Blair! Wait!"

Blair stopped but did not turn around to face her. Blair sipped on the jar in her hand. She could hear Jo approach, "I don't want to talk to you." Jo didn't say anything. A few moments passed then she heard Jo unzip a pocket of her backpack.

She closed it back up again then spoke, "I'm sorry, Blair." Blair huffed then spun to face her. The brunette's hand was stretched out towards Blair offering her a little, yellow flower. "Its a buttercup."

Blair's pout turned into a half-grin. She smirked as she rolled her eyes and accepted the tiny flower. "Thanks." Her chin touched her chest as she spun the flower between her fingertips, "Besides, I know you were just kidding."

"Well..." Jo tilted her head then suddenly grabbed Blair's hand. She broke out into a full, speed, all-out run, dragging her deeper into the forest. Blair screeched when Jo stumbled but she was able to right herself immediately and Blair laughed with relief. Her surroundings seemed so surreal-like she had never been anywhere like this before. The light filtering through the leaves and branches was dizzying. Jo was so fast Blair had to hurdle stumps and fallen down trees or sideswipe bushes. She yelled "Slow down!" but she didn't feel that she really meant it and Jo seemed to know. If anything Jo's pace quickened.

They came upon a grassy area in front of a river, both out of breath, their chests heaving. The current rippled and lapped causing a soothing sound. There were little whitecaps where some currents looked incredibly strong. Blair glanced at Jo trying to hide her fear and Jo didn't notice. She took off her backpack and removed the clothes she had gathered at the barn. "Okay, I grabbed these things for us to wear in the watah to swim in."

Blair scrunched her nose. What she could tell-the items were men's boxer shorts and raggy, old t-shirts. She took a deep breath, "Well I guess these will have to do." Jo shrugged, "This is all I could find." Jo looked over her shoulder, searching the area for any imposters, then began to undress. Blair copied her. They had changed hundreds of times before in front of each other since they were sixteen-years-old in their room at school, but something about the day seemed different. Was it the booze? The fresh air? The excitement of their predicament?

Blair did her best not to look in Jo's direction though she wanted to. Oh, boy, did she want to. Just a little looksie. Would that hurt? They had all become much more discreet about changing in front of each other over the last year and Blair wondered why. Then again, maybe it had to do with the way Jo had changed-grown. Her personality was more subdued and reserved. Jo had always been modest to a certain point and it seemed to have gotten worse as she got older. But she didn't seem to care too much right now. Thank you moonshine She'd have to leave Farmer Greene a 'thank you 'note. Drinking was always a good catalyst for breaking down walls.

Over the summer, Jo had gone to the beach more than usual, so her tan was amazing-and that was with her clothes on-imagine them off. She'd also been working out daily for the field hockey team and Blair could detect the form of Jo's defined muscles underneath her clothes so when it came down to it, wouldn't be a waste for her not to look? Just out of curiosity, of course, was all. She always liked comparing-comparing her features with other girls' features-hair, fingernails, clothes, why not bodies when an opportunity rose?

Blair didn't pay any attention to the clothes she was putting on-she was more determined in trying to sneak a glance at Jo, catching peeks over her shoulder when she wasn't looking. She felt her pulse race.

Blair took a moment to concentrate on getting one of her feet into one of the legs of her shorts as she wobbled. She jumped and almost toppled over when Jo gave out a sharp grunt, simulating the sound of air forcefully escaping her lungs. The pitiful sound forced Blair to look. Apparently Jo had lost her balance while getting her boxer shorts on and fallen. At first Blair thought she was crying with pain but when she was by her side within the next two seconds she could see she was laughing silently in hysterics, sprawled out on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" She placed a hand on Jo's back and noticed she had not been able to pull her shorts up all the way before she fell. She now glimpsed Jo's strong tan line and the white, firm curve of her backside and felt her face warm and her insides tingle. Jo didn't seem to care how much she was revealing so Blair smiled to herself as she gave Jo a helpful hand, yanking her shorts up to help save any lasting dignity.

Jo laughed harder as she rolled to her back, "Oops, uh, Blair? You didn't see my...heinie, did you?"

"I, uh, well..." Blair suddenly realized what Jo was wearing and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, "Jo..."

Jo quieted, "What? Huh, Blair?" She rose, leaning on her elbows.

"Look at your shirt." Jo looked down towards her torso. The shirt was one of those half-shirts guys sometimes wore playing football or just to show off their abs-if they had any. Blair hated when guys wore them, she thought it made them look too-feminine or something, but Jo looked, well, really-good. Just what Blair had thought, nice tan and-drool-inspiring muscles. The insignia on the shirt was Darth Vader waving a blue light saber. Jo chuckled as she fell back to the ground, clumsily waving her arms above her as if she now held one, "Puh-shhh, puh-shhh."

Blair tried to contain her laughter, "Oh, is that the sound a light saber makes?"

Jo nodded.

"You're such a weirdo."

Jo looked at her and Blair followed her gaze to her own shirt.

"Oh yeah?" Jo pointed at it.

It was also a half shirt with its own unique insignia. 'Tie a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree.' "Oh, great. Now I'm going to get that song stuck in my head all day," said Blair, chuckling.

Jo seemed to convulse and squirm with giddiness on the ground. Blair reached for the half-filled mason jar, took a swallow then passed it to Jo. "Here." But, Jo was too distracted to accept it. She seemed to be staring at Blair's-chest? Blair blushed. "Uh, come on now, time for that swim." Jo blinked then took the jar. She took a swig then started to rise. Blair gave her a hand, grabbing her arm for support.

"Well, uh, hokey doke, then," said Jo.

They both burst out in laughter, falling on each other and leaning for support, though Blair had no idea what she was laughing at. Had she ever laughed this much? It felt really good to laugh and feel so close to her friend.

She worked her way to the water, Jo, just steps behind her. "So, Jo. Did you ever swim in a river before?"

Blair turned after she didn't get an answer, once a few moments had passed, but Jo was gone. "Jo?"

"I'll be right there!" Blair couldn't see her but heard her voice bellowing from the woods.

"Why did you go back in there?!"  
"You'll see!" yelled Jo.  
Blair didn't want to wait any longer for her daring 'swim-in-the-rivah' as Jo would call it. Blair ran into the water with gusto and abandonment but when she was shin deep, realized just how ice cold the water was. It took her breath away. She yelped with mind-numbing pain and began to retreat. "Yow-zah!"

Blair heard a sound to her right where a huge rock was located. She could hear Jo yelling like she was Tarzan. She suddenly appeared, holding on for dear life, hanging from a rope swing that now swung out, over the river. She was going to jump?!

"Jo! Wait!"

Jo let go of the rope and all that followed was a small splash as Jo entered the water.

"Jo!?"


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

Gosh, that girl's nuts! 

Blair knew Jo hadn't known how to swim until the time she first came to Eastland-she had, had no access to a swimming pool where she lived in the Bronx and never even seen a beach till just a couple years ago when the girls decided to all take a trip with Mrs. Garrett to the ocean. She had taken swimming lessons first year she arrived. So Blair still considered her a beginner when it came to swimming-so-she was a little worried, not to mention-the water was ass-whomping cold!

Blair walked deeper into the riverbed ignoring the mind-numbing, frigid temperature and really not even feeling it, too focused on waiting to see Jo swim to the top. She stared at the spot where Jo had haphazardly, plunged in and waited patiently, telling herself there was no need to worry. Seconds ticked that seemed to turn into years.

She'll be okay.

But-what if she hit her head on a rock or her foot is caught under a fallen branch and she's stuck down there?

She really should be surfacing by now. 

Blair knew she had no choice but to dive in and begin searching for her friend. Blair took a deep breath, plugged her nose with her forefinger and thumb then shut her eyes. Just when she was about to lunge in, Jo broke through the water's surface with a ragged, desperate gasp.

"Holy shit!"

Blair smiled with relief as she watched Jo struggle her way closer to Blair. "What the hell is wrong with you, Polniazcek!? Leave your brain at the office?"

Jo was still fighting to catch her breath, as she breast-stroked and kicked. "I...am...awake...now. Lesson numbah one...rivah watah's...ice cold." As Jo neared, Blair reached out and grabbed her arm. Jo didn't protest and let her drag her to a more shallow spot where they could stand on a rock but still remain in the water. They were now emerged up to their thighs.

Jo stood next to Blair shivering as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well...I'm refreshed." She smiled.

Blair gave her a shove and watched as she fell back with a small splash. Jo's muscles were apparently still too frozen to work and Blair now felt bad for her own childish behavior. "I'm sorry. I'm naughty, but I couldn't resist." Jo glared at her as she decided to float in one spot and stay put, most likely, to stay well enough away from Blair.

Blair asked, "How was the jump?"

Jo's bottom lip was quivering and her words quaked while she spoke. "Actually...it was great. It was a really-cool feeling to almost feel like you're flyin' like that."

Blair clasped her hands together, "I wanna do it!"

Jo floated closer, bouncing on her toes, working her way back to the rock. "Uh, Blair. That might not be a good idea."

"Oh come on! if you can, I can." Blair started to wade towards land.

"But...Blair!"

Blair was already leaving the water and making her way to the huge rock nearby. "I have to jump, too! I'm here and if I don't I'll always regret it for the rest of my life! I wanna know how it feels to fall as if you are about to die!"

"That's what I'm afraid of! Uh, Blair!"

Blair grabbed the jar of homemade drink from the ground and took a huge swig for courage. She neared the rock but just before she started to climb she hesitated, "And if I don't survive, make sure the inscription on my tombstone reads, 'a woman who truly lived', is chiseled on it! Okay Jo?"

"A little dramatic! Don't yah think?" she answered. Blair hurried now that Jo was exiting the water-she looked determined to stop her.  
Blair was huffing as she found footholds in crevices and ledges of the slippery moss covered rock, her heart was pounding.

"Blair! I mean it!"

When Blair reached the top, she grabbed the rope ignoring Jo's protests. Jo was now halfway up the rock, "Blair!"

Blair expanded her chest, filling her lungs as she reached her hands over her head. She grabbed the scratchy rope then jumped off the rock with a 'Kow-a-bazooka!'" The feeling was beyond belief-absolutely exhilarating once her feet left the security of the rock and her body swung out over the cold rushing water. She realized as she came closer to the trees on the other side of the river that she had no idea when she should let go of the rope. When she glanced down she saw dark images that could be rocks under the water's surface and began to panic. She began to shriek. She was now returning to the rock she had jumped off of and she knew if she didn't let go soon, her body would slam full-force into its hard surface. Would she rather hit jagged rocks hiding underneath the water's surface or slam into the inevitable boulder? Shit

"Jo!"  
Jo was now watching her from the top of the rock. She was near its edge ready to help in any way, if she could, when Blair came close. "Blair let go, now!"

Blair didn't have to be told twice. She released the rope and focused on the feeling of dropping. She knew she was in trouble when she started to tilt sideways. Her side slammed hard into the rushing water, pushing the breath right out of her lungs.

As soon as she immersed she forgot what to do. The sting of the cold and the slap of the water's surface had shaken her up pretty bad. She panicked as she kicked and swept her hands through the water to fight for control. She needed air and it felt as if her lungs were about to burst. Her chest ached. She didn't know if she was coming or going and her vision began to tunnel as she felt her body go limp. Jo?

She opened her eyes, breathing in gulps of air as Jo dragged her to the riverbank. Her wet hair was wrapped around her face, neck and shoulders and it felt like she was being strangled. She twisted and waved her hands in the air but Jo crouched beside her, grabbing her wrists to calm her. She gently pulled away thick strands of hair molded to Blair's face and Blair felt herself relax from Jo's touch.

"Jo?"

"You're okay, Blair. You'll be fine if you don't do that again, because if you do, I'll kill yah myself." Jo released a breath then fell back, sitting as she seemed to gain her bearings.

Blair was relieved to be alive due to her drunken stupidity. She looked at Jo, "You saved me."

"Not really. I just helped you find your way to the surface."

"No. You really did, Jo."

"No I didn't. Please, Blair, this was all my fault. I shouldn't have suggested swimming. I think it was a bad idea, considering the state we're in."

"But..." Blair began to rise off the ground but coughed. Her stomach lurched and she turned away to throw-up in the grass. Jo immediately started rubbing circles on her back. Her stomach convulsed as she watched chewed peaches and pears spew over rocks and dirt. "Ugh. Im pathetic and disgusting."

"Come on, Blair. You're not pathetic, well...maybe a little disgusting..." Blair struggled to stand. "Blair? Where are you going?" Blair lumbered to the river's edge to cup some water into her hand. She rinsed her mouth then returned to Jo but sat on her other side, away from the ugly circumstances of drinking moonshine. She closed her eyes and lay back feeling better and very relaxed. "You okay?" asked Jo. Blair nodded, her eyes closed.

She woke a few moments later to find Jo, just inches from her face. She was gently stroking her hair, "Hey Blair. Feeling any better?"

"Oh, I must've dozed off."  
"Just for a minute. Guess you had an overload and needed to shut your system down for a bit."

Blair stretched with her arms straight out in front of her-Jo was just inches from her grasp. Impetuously, she wrapped her hands around Jo's neck. Jo's eyes widened but she kept silent. Blair had caught her off balance causing her to lean awkwardly onto her chest. Blair pulled on Jo's neck so she was just inches away. She kissed her on the lips and felt her pulse quicken when Jo actually kissed her back. Jo repositioned herself so she was on all fours, looming over Blair. They continued to kiss, a zing vibrating through Blair's nerves, her muscles, all of her senses embracing the incredible reaction to their contact. Her hands roamed over Jo's tense arms, then worked their way under shirt to caress the cool touch of her skin. She rubbed her hands over her torso and back, wanting to warm her. Jo rubbed Blair's thigh and she felt goosebumps rise up the length of her legs. Was she really doing this with Jo?

Blair hesitated, and took Jo's face in her hands, "Jo? You don't mind this?"

"My mom warned me about things like this happening in college. Figured it was bound to happen sooner or later." Jo shrugged. "It's bettah than I thought it'd be."

"Warned you?" asked Blair.

Jo tried to kiss her as they spoke. "Yeah. She said girls sometimes like to experiment."

"Oh, did she?" asked Blair. She felt her mood changing and putting a sudden halt to her fervent emotions.

"My mom liked you when she first met you and she said if you ever made a play on me that I shouldn't refuse you."

Jo leaned in to continue their kiss, seemingly unfazed about their conversation. Blair knew she would kick herself for what she was about to do, but she needed to discuss this further. "So, is this what this is. You being obedient to your mother's suggestion."  
Jo stopped and looked at her, "No, I had agreed."  
"Oh, I see, I'm just some kind of experiment to you then?"

"Well, no, that's a bad way to word it. I guess we're just you know, foolin' around," said Jo."Testin' the watahs so to speak."

"Jo, I want to be more than an experiment and not just someone you fool around with."

"Huh?"

"I want more," said Blair.

Jo fell back on her haunches with a frown, "Whadya mean?"

Blair rose to her elbows. "Jo, I...I think I love you."

There she said it. It was about time. She wasn't only being honest with Jo she was being honest with herself. All the feelings she had for her and trying to ignore were finally now revealed. She felt a weight had lifted and she could breath freely, again-after, what-how many years now? Well, since she met the girl.

Jo's mouth parted and her face flushed.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?" asked Blair.

"Uh." She cleared her throat. "Oh?"

"Oh? Oh? Does that mean you don't want the same as I do or does it mean 'that's nice?'"  
Jo's shoulders drooped, her voice cracked when she spoke, her tone apologetic. "But what if I'm already in love?"

"With who? Enrico?" Jo looked at her with sympathy in her eyes and Blair couldn't stand another minute, "Excuse me, I have to get up. I need to get dressed." She knew at this point she had said too much. Damn moonshine!

"But, Blair."

Blair rose and scanned the area, ignoring Jo.

"How can I be gay if I love a guy?"

"Jo, it doesn't necessarily mean we're gay," Jo tilted her head and looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "Well...okay, actually it does, but the bottom line is I want you-no other girls..just you."

"Oh."

Blair gave her an exasperated sigh then stomped her foot. "I wish you'd stop saying that."

"Please, Blair." Jo now grabbed for the jar and took a healthy swig as she cringed. She stood then wiped her mouth. "I'm just really confused. I don't get it. How do you even know something like this, this quick? I mean, you've been dating guys every night of your life since I've known you. Rich guys that own BMWs, have prestigious family backgrounds, acres of land on exotic islands around the world and money up the wazoo." Jo tapped her chest in question, "Why me?"

Blair pointed at her, "That's why. I love the way you talk, I love the way you're so honest and how you never let my money and power make you feel inferior-you're not even impressed by it. I love your humor and wit and intelligence and your strength and the fact you don't even know you are all those things. I've never seen all that in one person before, Jo Polniaczek. I've known for quite some time. I guess I tried to fill that void with...guys. You're what's creating that void, Jo."

"Oh-I'm sorry, I mean...wow." said Jo. She hesitated by looking over the scenery then inspecting the front of her shirt closely, fidgeting with a loose thread. She kept sneaking glances at Blair but would then refocus on her shirt.

"Hey. Uh, you really screamed bloody murder when you almost hit that rock." Jo cracked a laugh.

Blair looked at her and smiled, "Kow-a-bazooka! What does that even mean?"

"And, then you go and fall, all sideways, what the hell were you thinkin'?"

They both broke out in laughter and the tension dissipated like a morning mist. Jo sat in the grass sipping on the jar. Blair walked over and dropped down beside her.

"So. When did you allegedly fall in love with him?" Blair asked.

Jo ruefully smiled as she raised her eyebrows, "When we danced."

"When you danced?"

"Just before he ran off."

"Jo? Are you sure, I mean, you fall in love with the guy then he disappears...Wait! You have been seeing him, haven't you?! Jo!"

Jo looked at her sheepishly. "Well, yeah, I guess I've seen him...a couple...times since his escape."

Blair glared at her.

"What?"

"I can't believe you've been risking everything to see him!"

"Yeah, and I figure that must constitute as love...risking everything by running around and having secret rendezvouses with the guy, trying not to get caught by immigration. We could both do time if we did." Jo sighed, "Blair? I care about you very much, there's no doubt about that. You are a very caring, generous person." Jo squeezed her arm, "I love you. But, please, let me process all this. It's been so crazy I haven't had time to think."

Blair sighed. "I understand...I suppose."


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

Thanks for the reviews!

Jo offered Blair a hand to help her stand, "Come on, now...you. We betah change or we're goin' to get awfully cold in a little while, the sun'll be goin' down soon."

Jo handed Blair her clothes, "Uh...here." Jo's eyes darted around, seeming to land on anything but Blair. Blair saw it and hated that she detected 'a new' awkwardness in Jo's manner. Blair immediately grabbed Jo's hand and pulled her closer, so they were face to face and just inches apart. "Promise me, Jo."

"Promise you what, Blair?"  
"That it will not be weird between us now." Blair made sure Jo understood that she wasn't suggesting but demanding, which she knew, could be a futile attempt when it came to Jo.

"Don't worry, Blair. You kiddin'? I'd rather die than lose you as a best friend." She kept eye contact with Blair as she bent to retrieve her own clothing.

Blair waited for Jo to roll her eyes with sarcasm or at least snort but she didn't. That's when she realized Jo really meant what she said. She was serious Blair smiled, "Thanks, Jo."

How could she be so ridiculous, of course, she could count on Jo's commitment and decency to handle all this in a mature fashion. If what she had just revealed to Jo was about to hurt their friendship in anyway she didn't know what she'd do, but now after Jo's response she felt she could now put those worries to rest.

"Let's head back, we can go into town to that dinah, I'll buy ya dinnah. Somethin' tells me you're not going to want to eat any more peaches."

Blair swallowed with difficulty at the mention of the jarred fruit. She quickly placed a hand over her lips. "Hmmm, yeah, dinner sounds good." She realized she was suddenly starving at the mention of the word 'dinner' and she had a good idea Jo was, too. She focused on getting dressed fast, thinking of cheeseburgers, French fries, onion rings and steak dinners.

They both changed next to each other but Blair knew peeking glances would be off limits, not that she didn't want to but she knew better than to intrude on Jo's privacy now that the cat was out of the bag. Jo now knew she saw her in a different light and this changed things. No matter what, some things were going to be a little different, at least take some time getting used to.

"I'm really sorry I pulled that stunt before by jumping off the rock..."  
"Blair, I'm just glad you're okay." Jo warmly smiled at her over her shoulder.

"Ahh, that's sweet, Jo."

Jo grabbed her backpack from off the ground and they started their walk back to her bike trudging through the fields then the woods. The sun was setting and the temperature was beginning to drop.

"I hope you have a flashlight so we can find our way back."

"Yup, I do," answered Jo. They exchanged small talk that was friendly and comfortable. As they hiked through the woods, at one point Jo wrapped an arm around Blair's shoulders and rubbed her arms. "Are you cold?"

"Eh, just a chill."

"Well, you'll be doubly cold once we get moving on the bike." Jo stopped to fumble through her backpack and gave Blair a heavy sweatshirt.

Blair squeezed Jo's arm, "Hey. Thanks." Jo smiled, shyly.

Jo instantly, located her bike, where she had left it earlier. Blair was impressed. "What? Do you have some kind of keen. personal...honing device that brings you right to your bike or something? How did you find it so easily?"

"Uh...I dunno." Jo shrugged then smiled. "I guess we're like this." She twisted two fingers together.

Blair helped her move the broken branches and leaves to reveal the bike. As Jo lifted it she paused with a grunt. She bent at the waist holding the side of her ribcage.

"Jo. What's wrong?"

"Nuthin'. I'm just ty-ud. Bike feels heavy right now is all."

Blair furrowed her eyebrows at her friend, "Jo?"

"Come on, Blair. I'm still recovering from when my bike went down." Blair clenched her jaw as she watched Jo start her bike. Blair got on the back and dropped onto the seat with a frustrated, 'hmph'. She hated it whenever Jo refused to disclose vital information about herself that Blair knew was bothering her-she always seemed to be hiding something important from her. Maybe it was better off if they never did hook up-she'd drive her crazy with worry. Too private and always so noble. Damn her-why'd she have to be such a pain in the ass?

Jo switched on the headlight and they started down the dirt road. Blair loved the serenity of the surrounding woods and the falling darkness closing in on them. It calmed her and she fell deep into thought. She sighed to herself. She knew she was just trying to come to terms with Jo's rejection, but deep-down, she knew she'd take all of Jo, the good and the bad, even if she was the most infuriating person she knew. They puttered their way to the main road and Blair was careful where she clung to Jo as they rode. The roads were pitch dark, void of street lamps and traffic lights common with a back country road. Blair could make out the bright-red, neon lights of the diner in the distance. The parking lot was full of cars but mostly pickup trucks-probably the only eating establishment for miles.

Jo let Blair climb off the bike. She waited at the door as Jo parked. A bell jangled over their heads as they entered and a waitress yelled from across the room, "Just sit where ever its empty huns!" It was a Friday night and the place was rockin'. A juke box played Def Lepperd in the corner. Men milled about dressed in overalls and flannels shirts wearing John Deere or different-styled camouflage caps. Some had long beards reaching their chests. A drinking bar took up one side of the restaurant.

Jo and Blair exchanged incredulous looks. "Who knew a dinah could be so happenin'!" Jo had to yell over the noise.

Blair read the neon sign, backwards that glowed a bright red and green in the front window. 'Wilma's Wet Whistle'. "Hmm. Maybe its not just a diner but a diner slash bar?"

"Guess ya hafta improvise when you live out in the boondocks." Jo shrugged. They both scanned the tables looking for an empty one that could fit two.

Blair pointed towards the far back wall, "There's one, I think."

"Looks dark back theh."

"Its okay with me," said Blair.

She grabbed Jo's arm then tugged her towards the vacant table. They had to weave their way through people and crowded tables. Blair came to a complete halt when a skinny man with thick, curly, black hair stepped in front of her. "Why hello, and aren't you perdy," he chuckled. He wore a worn, ripped t-shirt with a 'Fresh Prince' insignia on the front, Wrangler jeans and mud-caked, cowboy boots.

Blair thought he had pretty blue eyes and advanced, "Well, hello yourself..."

His arm snaked onto Blair's shoulder but was slapped off when Jo stepped in front of her and yelled. "Why don't ya go throw yourself into a combine!"

She glared at the man that stood eight inches taller than her until he shook his head, "Hey, I was jus' bein' nice." He continued past them.

"Jo!" Blair grabbed Jo's arm and spun her around to face her. "What's your problem? He was just being neighborly."

Jo rolled her eyes then continued towards the empty table. Blair turned and waved to the man when he looked back at her. Jo was already perusing the menu by the time Blair joined her. "Well? Why are you so...grumpy?" Jut say it, Jo. You're jealous! Blair, pretty much, knew jealous when she saw it.

"I don't want any scenes here, Blair." Jo kept her voice low but the tightness made it evident she was angry. "Have you ever seen the movie deliverance?"  
Blair narrowed her eyes, "No."  
"Well, either have I but I've heard..bad things about it and this place kinda reminds me of it."

Blair waved her off then rummaged through her purse. "I'm going to go select some songs. Who do you want to hear?"  
Jo raised her eyes to look directly at Blair, "Nobody." She then looked back down at her menu.

"If the waitress comes to our table before I return, order me the turkey club and chips, would you?"

"Whatevah."

Blair hesitated, reaching across the table to grab Jo's arm. "Jo, what is it? What's the matter with you?"

The expression on Jo's face softened as she sighed, "Nothing. Just go. I'll order it."

"Okay, then." Blair gave her half a smile. "Cheer up. This could be a real fun night." She left the table. She smiled and greeted other patrons with 'hellos' and 'how do you dos' as she past them making her way to the jukebox.

She leaned over the glass of the jukebox and looked over the song titles as she slightly swayed her hips to the Pointer Sisters. The song ended and switched to Creedence Clearwater Revival. She knew a group of men had their eyes on her and felt her heartbeat pick up speed. When she glanced towards them they were pointing and smiling at her. She looked back towards Jo and noticed she was missing from their table. She frowned, forgetting all about the guys checking-her-out as she scanned the diner. She spotted Jo standing at the bar, talking to a woman dressed in what Blair considered to be the normal farm-wear attire, flannel shirt and jeans with work boots. Jo was drinking a beer and seemed disinterested in Blair's whereabouts.

What the hell? "Jo!" When she didn't turn to answer her, Blair yelled louder. "Jo!"

The men that had been watching Blair, laughed and copied her, yelling Jo's name at the top of the their lungs. "Yoo hoo, Jo! You're wanted!"

"Joey, baby!"  
"Your girlie friend wants you Joeypie!"

Jo finally broke from her conversation and looked towards the juke box and Blair. She mouthed the word, 'What?' as she tensely raised her shoulders.

Blair waved for her to join her.

Jo hesitated then waved her off and resumed her talk with 'farmer girl'.

Okay. Was this the way she was going to play it? "Ooohhhh, boys?!" Blair curled her index finger and gestured for them to approach her. They practically ran over, tripping over each other as they hooted and hollered. They surrounded her and all offered to buy her a drink.

She giggled then did a double hair-flip over her shoulders. "Well, boys, I can't possibly drink," she counted how many farmers were swarming her, "three drinks at once. I suggest you all take turns buying them for me." They then started to argue who would be the first lucky guy.

The man that had been elected to buy the first drink returned quickly and served her a tall glass filled with some kind of blue liquid with a little umbrella. "It's a Lake Water Punch. They're very yummy."

She accepted it, "Why thank you." She took a sip and smiled. "Beachy." It actually wasn't half bad. She took another sip. The man smiled. He had red hair and was covered with freckles.

"First time here?" he asked.

"Yes it is. My friend and I are just riding through." Blair glanced towards Jo but noticed she was huddled next to the farmer girl as if they were having an intense conversation. Blair clenched her jaw and felt her shoulders rise. She developed an overwhelming desire to go over to them and rip them apart. Her heart was now beating heavily against her chest, much more than it had when she knew the guys had been checking her out.

She decided she had had enough. She did not feel attracted to any of these men and Jo hadn't even glanced her way-so she would now resort to 'Plan B'. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I need to go have a chat with someone." The men seemed to deflate with disappointment as she left them.

Blair marched Jo's way, and tugged on her sleeve when she neared. Trying to control her anger, she smiled at 'farmer girl' and kept her voice low, "Uh, Jo? What are you doing?"

"I'm bein' neighborly." She grinned, clicking her mug with her new friend then chugging on her beer. Apparently Jo was much better at this game than she ever was.

Blair didn't know what to do next so asked Jo about their order.

"Don't worry, I ordered." Jo huffed impatiently then turned back to the girl.

Blair stood behind Jo, waiting a few seconds, as Jo continued her conversation. She felt awkward staring at Jo's back so stepped up to the bar. She placed her empty glass down. "Oh, Mr. beer man! Can I order one of those?" Blair pointed towards Jo's beer. "And, could you put a straw in it?" The comment gained a glare from Jo.

"Blair?"

Blair tilted her chin upward. "Yes?" She turned away from Jo trying to act as if she could care less what she had to say.

"A straw?"

"Well, I like them in my milkshakes why not my beers?" Jo shook her head. The bartender served Blair her beer.

"Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" asked Blair.

"Uh, sure." Jo looked at the redheaded girl. She raised an open palm towards her in question, "Um..."

The girl leaned in closer to Blair and took her hand, "My name is, Beth. I'm owner of this place."

"Oh? Then who's Wilma?" asked Blair.

"My girlfriend's name," said Beth.

"Oh." Blair's lips seemed to lock into an "O" shape as she raised her eyebrows in question. "Interesting."

Beth rounded her way to the back of the bar to where the liquor and taps were located, "I'll pack your dinners to go, Jo, they're on me."

"Oh, Beth, you don't have to do that..."  
"No, it's the least I could do." The woman directed her sights onto Blair. "Do you know she's a very good mechanic? I think she just helped me figure out what's wrong with my tractor."

Blair felt the breath she had been holding since she had caught sight of this woman, release. "Yes, she's my little grease monkey as I often say." Jo furrowed her brows towards Blair.

Beth put two Styrofoam cartons into a paper bag along with some soft drinks and placed it on the bar. Jo smiled at Beth, "Thanks for that Beth. And anytime you're in Peekskill look me up." Beth winked at Jo then made her way down the bar wiping the surface with a dishcloth.

Jo turned so she could lean her back against the bar. She momentarily glanced towards Blair, "So, you gonna drink that?"

"Yes." Blair's voice was curt. "Waste not, want not."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, can the theatrics, Blair. I asked Beth to bag our dinnahs so we could go talk somewhere quiet."  
"Hmmm. I don't know, I was sort of having fun. I'd much rather stay."

She looked at Jo and saw only hurt in her eyes and felt bad for her stinging remark. "Hey... I'm just kidding. I say we blow this taco stand. We can enjoy our dinners back at the homestead, right?" Blair nudged Jo's arm with hers.

"Thanks, Blair. I'd like that."


	22. Chapter 22

Hi guys I want to thank you all for reading and the great reviews. I received a suggestion to write from Jo's POV so am trying it out with this chapter.. If you like, let me know or otherwise I'll return to Blair's POV

thanks

There was a slight chill in the air but the night was still beautiful. Jo knew by the way Blair held onto her so snugly that she was feeling the cold. She could feel Blair's face buried into the back of her neck, her arms tucked underneath hers for warmth. Jo welcomed the cool air as it snuck its way under her clothes chilling her skin-it didn't bother her in the least, she had too much to be happy about to let it. For one thing, she was thrilled Blair was willing to leave that dive and talk with her. Jo was surprised, especially after the way she had acted like such an ass at the diner. It was a good thing Blair was patient and understanding, thought Jo, but Blair had always been good about putting up with her temper tantrums in the past. Jo knew there was a lot about Blair she should be thankful for. Who else in the world would put up with her crap?

Once they had entered the diner Jo had thought it had been a mistake and she coulda kicked herself for suggesting they go-but now that she thought more about what had happened there, she realized it had actually been the catalyst she needed for her to come to terms with her true feelings about her best friend. Jo knew without a doubt, that as soon as she'd seen Blair's face light up over that guy that had approached her at the diner, she had made a mistake by choosing Enrico over Blair. Jo knew she could no longer ignore the love she had for the gorgeous blonde that she had shared a room with for the last seven years. But, what really threw Jo for a loop was that Blair would have the same feelings for her. Jo still couldn't fathom that. She had memorized all that Blair had told her back at the river, as best as she could, letting it play over and over in her head but she still had her doubts. Why would she want me? 

Jo now regretted telling Blair she had met up with Enrico in secret over the last couple of weeks, explaining she had put so much on the line to get together with him to prove to Blair her love for the man she had almost married. Then it had occurred to her...wasn't that what Blair had done from the start through all of this? Jo remembered from the beginning...how Blair had jumped on her bike and tried to warn her, telling her to not go home so she could avoid the authorities. And...she had waited all night at the detention center for her to be released so she could drive her home, not to mention how she had faced those hoodlums at the rest area...well, the list went on...How could Jo ever repay her? How could I be so stupid?! Here, Blair was risking everything to show her how much she cared for her and what had Jo done to show her appreciation?

Now Jo understood why her mother had sometimes told her in the past that she was as thick as a brick at times.

They turned onto the dirt road leading to the barn and Jo decreased her bike's speed. She came to the spot where she would hide her bike. She motioned for Blair to get off then pushed her bike into the woods. She again covered her bike with branches and leaves but this time Blair helped her. Jo took the backpack from Blair's shoulders then crouched, unzipping the pocket, "I just gotta find the flashlight." Jo kept her voice low and quiet.

"Okay."

She rummaged through her things till she located the heavy, metal object. She clicked on the bulb. Blair grabbed the bag from Jo's hands, "I'll carry the backpack," she offered, flinging it over her shoulder.

"Really?"  
"Yeah, sure." Blair shrugged as if this was nothing new and she was always the one to carry the bags.

Jo had to smile with admiration, "Okay."

Jo took a step further into the woods and Blair quickly grabbed both her upper arms from behind, walking inches behind her. Jo cleared her throat. "Uh...don't let go, okay? I don't want you to trip."

"Okay, Jo." Jo noticed Blair's voice cracked and she sounded terrified. Jo felt her heart tug at Blair's childlike vulnerability. "Blair, we're fine. There's nothing to be scared of." Jo could suddenly feel the pressure of Blair's chest against her back and she gulped. Her nerve endings felt like they had been ignited with fire.  
"I know," said Blair, her tone laced with doubt.  
Jo took her time trudging through the woods so Blair could keep up without a problem. A few times, Blair almost tripped and had clung to Jo with a death grip to keep from falling. She had almost brought them both down but Jo stood her ground and remained stable. Blair had to exert herself when they came to the hill and at times Jo could feel her hot breath on the side of her neck or face, she was so close. Jo's heart pounded and her hands felt clammy due to her close proximity.

A branch sharply snapped a few feet away, "What was that?" Blair's arms wrapped around Jo's chest and she wondered if Blair could feel the quick thump of her heartbeat against her open palms.

"Probably just a squirrel. They sound big whan they're running through the woods-they're not the stealthiest creatures."

"Oh. Okay." Blair's hands resumed back to Jo's arms and Jo continued. "Why aren't you scared?" asked Blair.

Jo shrugged, "What's the sense of being scared until there's actually something worthwhile to be scared about?"  
"Good point." Jo felt Blair's grip lessen and felt a tinge of disappointment.

"But, yah never know...who knows what could be lurking in these woods, I mean, we're really out in boonie land...and I heard there's been sightings of Big Foot..."  
Blair's grip tightened again and Jo smiled. Blair backhanded Jo's back, "Hey, stop that now!" yelled Blair.

Jo felt a weight lift when they made it safely to the barn. "Home sweet home." said Blair, sighing with relief. They entered through the big doors and Jo switched on some lights, illuminating the entire interior. Jo could see the farmer had already been there, the cows now inside within their stalls. Couple of the girls mooed to greet them. Jo walked to the back of the barn and Blair followed. She started up the ladder to the loft, "Come on we can eat up there in the hayloft." said Jo.

"Sure." said Blair and she started to climb. Up on top, Jo manuvered some hay bails so they could sit comfortably. Blair handed her, her dinner. "I'm starving!

"Yeah, me too." answered Jo. They sat from across each other.

Blair dug right in, "Wow, this food is good!"

"Yeah, but it could be because we're so hungry," said Jo.

"Nah, its just really good. What did you get?"

"The roast beef club. I got cole slaw with mine." said Jo.

"Hmmm, cole slaw?"  
Jo tipped her carton so Blair could see.

"Yum. Looks chunky. Lots of carrots?"

"Uh, huh. Its good...and crunchy, too." Jo scooped some up with her plastic fork.

"I gotta pickle." Blair tipped her carton, acting careful so she wouldn't spill her chips.

"Uh, huh." answered Jo.

"We should go there again," said Blair.

Jo shrugged, "Maybe if we have time."

"Time? Why wouldn't we have time?" Jo ignored Blair's question. Jo did not yet want to tell Blair what she had in mind for tomorrow's plans. She wanted to take some time to think some things through first. Jo was happy when Blair didn't push it.

"So you guys were just talking...mechanics?" Blair asked. She was already half way through her club sandwich. She took a sip of root beer.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Yes, Blair."

"I was just wondering. So, Beth owns a farm too. Shes very ambitous."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, Beth takes care of the farm and Wilma usually works the bar. Sometimes they take turns for a break."

"How thoughtful." said Blair. "Sounds like they have a good thing going."

"Yeah, Beth was really easy to talk to. I have a feeling they probably share good relational skills." Jo scratched her eyebrow, "I mean, well, I'm just guessing."

"Well, I for one, don't think I could date someone with the name Wilma. I mean, how many people must call them Betty and Wilma?"

Jo knew Blair was just being playful but she felt something in her chest shift, her heart hammered against her ribcage. Her breath quickened and she knew she would not be able to finish her dinner at this point, her stomach suddenly tied into knots. Blair obviously noticed the change in her demeanor as she stared back at her, chewing slowly.

Jo took a sip of her soda. "Uh..." Well, its now or never

"Jo? What's the matter?"  
"Uh, Blair? I was just gonna ask you, uh, I was wonderin', how about the name Jo?" Jo smiled when Blair swallowed with difficulty then her mouth fell open.

Jo dropped to her knees in front of Blair then gently took the carton of food off her lap placing it on the nearby hay bail. "Blair?"  
"Yes, Jo?"  
"When you told me this afternoon how you feel, uh...about me, you caught me off guard. I woulda nevah in a million years thought that you'd feel that way about me." Jo noticed tears filling Blair's eyes and felt a sting behind her own eyes, as well and had to blink. "When I saw you flirting with those guys in the bar I thought I'd lose it-I can't stand to think of you with one more guy, Blair.." Jo's eyes met her's. She ran her fingers over Blair's jawline then pinched her chin to keep their eye contact secure. "So would you? You know, like to be with someone named Jo?"

Blair wiped away some tears then placed her hands on her hips. "Polniaczek." She furrowed her eyebrows as she tilted her head, "Are you saying you have second thoughts...about us?"

"Yah know, Warner? You may be as dense as I am." Jo smiled then cupped the back of Blair's head, pulling her closer. She leaned in and kissed her, taking her time. She let her hands roam to Blair's shoulders then to her back. She dropped her hands to Blair's thighs. Too many clothes She began to fiddle with the edge of Blair's sweatshirt and considered lifting it over her head.

Blair moaned and Jo smiled realizing maybe she hadn't screwed this up, that maybe Blair would reconsider a relationship with her even if she had turned her down at first. "But, Jo? What...about...Enrico?" Jo could already hear a dazed tone in Blair's voice.

Jo pulled her face away from Blair's and sighed. "Well...I guess, I'm going to have to explain all this to him."  
"Wait, what?" Blair blinked, as if waking from a dream.  
"Well, I have to break it off..."  
"Break it off? How serious were you two?"  
"Uh..."  
"Jo!"  
"What?"  
"Are you sure about this? I mean...you're the type to stick through a relationship till the end, you never break up-you're like a penguin, you mate for life."  
"Now that's not true. Penguins aren't as devoted as the Albatross. Now that would be a better example..."  
"Jo!"  
"Come on Blair. Are you always going to do this? Break up a good moment with... talking?"  
"Are you getting grumpy, again?"  
"Well, yeah! Do we have to discuss everything we do?!"  
Blair pushed Jo back onto the hay bail and pinned her underneath her, her hands splayed out on her chest. "You think I would spoil a most opportune moment with...talking?"  
"Well, yeah! So far, your battin' zero..."  
"Then let me prove to you I can follow through."  
"Okay.' Jo smugly crossed her arms, tucked them underneath her head and relaxed. "Go for it," she sneered.

"Hmphf." Blair responded as she flipped her hair to the side. Blair ran her hands over Jo's front, jean pockets and Jo knew she was feeling around for the gum she carried. "Do you have any left?"

"Uh, huh." answered Jo.

Blair smiled when she felt the lump representing the package of Trident Cinnamon gum. She dug into her pocket fishing for it. Jo remained relaxed watching her. Blair unwrapped a piece for herself then offered a piece to Jo.

She nodded and Blair slipped a piece between her lips. "So you feel the gum is necessary, do you now, Blair?"

"I like to make a good first impression." Blair paused, to take a moment to prepare, it seemed. She chewed her gum, as if deep in thought. She delicately ran her pink tongue over her plump lips, her eyes half closing. She swallowed and Jo felt something stir deep within and agreed, yes the gum was necessary. Blair leaned over Jo and smiled like a cat who ate the canary and Jo knew she was in trouble. Blair placed a hand over Jo's heart and her smile turned cunning. Your heart feels as if it's going to beat out of your chest."

Jo took a deep breath, "Yeah, you're right about that. You're doin' somethin' to me...and please, don't stop," Jo breathed.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for reading everyone and the great reviews I want to thank FactsofLifeFanatic for reading over this chapter for some helpful input.

This story is still written in Jo's POV

/

"Don't stop what? I haven't even turned on my Warner charm yet?"

"Maybe you don't need to turn anything on-maybe I like the Blair without all that expensive charm." Jo knew Blair hadn't used any make-up, or a hair dryer or even a hair brush for days and she thought she looked gorgeous. Her blonde hair was more relaxed-soft and wavy. Her big brown eyes shone with intensity and passion and not hidden behind any make-up. "You're beautiful." Jo whispered.

Jo felt her insides turn to mush when the blonde on top of her blushed. To think she could do that to Blair. Jo reached up and caressed Blair's cheek. "You're so-pink. Did I embarrass yah?" Jo's thumb brushed Blair's lips causing her to smile.

Blair clutched Jo's wrist and pinned it above her head onto the hay bail. Blair leaned in closer so they were face to face. "Hey, now am I suppose to prove something here or are you going to interfere? Now you're the one who is talking."

Jo raised her other hand in defense, "Hey, don't let me stand in your way."

Blair gave Jo a seductive grin. Her eyelids were heavy and her breath rapid and audible-her chest heaved against Jo's. Her lips looked plump, filled with what Jo assumed to be anticipation. She watched as Blair seemed to admire her, keeping a short distance away from her face.

"What?" asked Jo.

"It's just...those lips. All the times I've admired them from afar and now they're just inches from mine."  
"Well, whatdya waitin' for?" Jo waited a moment then lifted her head to meet Blair half way, propping herself up on an elbow. Blair released her wrist as she did so.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me, 'no', or to 'stop'."

"Don't be so dramatic," said Jo.

Blair smiled then cautiously inched forward till their lips brushed. Jo felt her breath hitch as a chill vibrated up her arms. Jo slowly glided her hands up and down the length of Blair's back as she kneaded and soothed. Blair dove forward and their lips crushed against each others with a fierce purpose. Blair's moan had a delicious tone to it. She pulsed her fingers into Jo's hair, massaging, caressing and stroking. She then ran her hand lower to massage the back of Jo's neck. Jo felt goosebumps rise on her skin. Her neck automatically relaxed from Blair's fervent touch causing her head to drop back. Blair picked up the slack and cradled Jo's head so she could hold her close, as she kissed her. She then, trailed light pecks up and down her neck. Jo slightly arched her back to channel the storm brewing deep inside. Every nerve ending screamed out with elation.

Blair began nudging Jo's shirt up then stopped, "Oh, wait. The hay is going to scratch your back, we'll have to keep your jacket and shirt on..."  
"You crazy? I can tolerate a few scratches..."  
"Really?" Blair asked unexpectedly. She adamantly shook her head. "No. I don't want you getting all scratched up from what I'm going to do to you..."

"Come on, believe me. I can take more than that." Jo smiled.  
Blair, now raised both of Jo's hands above her head, pinning them with one hand as Jo did not fight her. "Hey, I'm running this show and you're going to listen and behave."

Jo narrowed her eyes, surprised with the dominance in Blair's approach, "Hey, I'm not so sure about...that, I..." Blair glared back. Jo didn't finish her sentence and couldn't help but smile as she decided to obey her.

"We'll just keep your jacket on, that'll work." Jo felt warm in her leather jacket but if this was what Blair wanted, so be it. Blair proceeded to nudge Jo's shirt higher until it almost reached her neck.

"Whatta about you? Don't you lose any clothes?" asked Jo.

Blair wagged her eyebrows, "We'll see." Blair's expression became stern, "Now be quiet...okay?"

All Jo could do was clear her throat in response. She couldn't stand it, to think, something was finally going to happen between them. She could tell Blair was excited, too.

Blair smiled, cunningly trailing circles with her fingertips on Jo's chest just below her neck. "Gees, never thought I'd be in this position. In total control of Jo Polniaczek." She raised her eyebrows. "And you, just laying there...like that."

Jo tensed, "That can all change within a second you know, Warner. I'm just trying to be nice and ...cooperative, so don't get too comfortable."  
Blair kept a hand on Jo's stomach, "No, no. This is good."

Blair leaned over her and let her hands wander all over Jo's body. She rubbed her shoulders, her arms, her thighs. She then ran a hand over Jo's pants, inching higher, then fumbling with the button of her jeans. Jo squeezed her eyes shut. "Something wrong?" asked Blair.

Jo took in a deep breath. "I don't think I can just lay here..."  
"Oh yes you can. Just relax." Blair tracked kisses over the center of Jo's torso till she reached her sternum, all the time, keeping her eyes on Jo. Jo closed her eyes and sighed with a grin. "See? It's not so bad, is it?" asked Blair.

Blair ran her fingernails over the right side of Jo's rib cage and Jo gasped. "What? Did I hurt you or something?" asked Blair.

"No, no you didn't..."  
But she knew it was too late, Blair was already trying desperately to get a better look at Jo's side, as she tried to gently push Blair away. "Jo! What did you do to yourself?"

Jo rose, propping herself on her elbows as she tried to pull her shirt down but Blair stopped her so she could get a better look at her injury. Jo's jacket fell off her shoulders as she tried to fix it but her clothes were a tangled mess, her arms stuck in her sleeves. She couldn't stop Blair's headstrong determination. "It's nothing...it's just a scrape."  
Blair gasped when she tilted Jo to the side. "This is more than just a scrape. You're all bruised and it goes up and down your side and...this is recent!"  
Jo furrowed her eyebrows, "How could you know that?"

"Well-because. It looks...recent." Blair stammered.

Jo turned away, rolling her eyes.

Blair gasped then grabbed Jo's arm and stared at her. "You did this-when I jumped into the river, didn't you? You hit the rock. When you dove in to save me."

Jo clenched her jaw, refusing to answer. She would not make eye contact with Blair but looked everywhere else instead. Why all the commotion? Why did people have to make such a big deal about...stuff. Now, Blair was going to feel guilty and Jo hated the thought of that. It was no big deal! Jo glanced at Blair and her shoulders slunk when she saw her face. And, now came the tears. She hated to see Blair all emotional and...distraught. Blair was searching her face and Jo hated to see the sadness in her eyes when she glanced towards her.

Jo cleared her throat, "Blair, I...I woulda done it for anyone." But, most certainly for you. "I couldn't just let you...drown."

Jo recalled how terrified she had felt when Blair had jumped off the rock earlier that day. She thought the blonde had actually gave her a real heart attack-her heart had pounded so strongly and loudly inside her chest. She had been so worried about Blair she had not calculated her jump when she followed her friend off the rock. She ended up clipping it on the way down. When she had hit, it had knocked the breath out of her but when she reached the water she had swam through the pain to desperately find Blair. Jo didn't think she had ever felt so scared before in her life when she had found her-floating lifeless under the water. But, once Blair was okay-after coughing and sputtering all the river water out of her lungs and all the adrenaline had drained from Jo's veins, she knew she had really hurt herself but hid her pain. If she could explain to Blair, it didn't matter, she was okay-it had all been such a small price to pay for Blair's safety.

"You did this for me? And you don't even want to throw it back in my face for being such an idiot? Jo. You probably cracked a rib-you could have died! Or at least, punctured a lung..."  
"But I didn't .." Jo remained calm. She reached up and caressed away a tear that slid over Blair's cheek. "Blair. Believe me, I would have done it even if I knew I was going to get really hurt-die, even. Don't you understand?"

Blair sadly smiled then nodded, her smile now tense, her head bouncing up and down with sincerity, "I do." Blair reached over to wrap her hand around Jo's neck. She pulled her closer then kissed her and Jo could feel the love in her caress, her touch. Her kiss was ardent and totally focused on her and time seemed to stop. Blair's touch was so intense Jo felt her eyes fill with tears.

Blair pulled back and her eyes widened, as if she remembered something important. She turned her back on Jo.

"Blair? What are you doin'?"  
"Do you still carry your little first aide kit in your backpack?" asked Blair.

"Blair, its not necessary." Jo had carried a tube of anti-bacterial ointment for years along with band-aids. She seemed to always be getting hurt and found it convenient to have the items on hand. "I don't think band-aids will help at this point-"

"Oh, wait. I have a better idea."

Blair was now kneeling beside Jo. She grabbed the backpack and put it in her lap and began to forage through all the items that had collected there over the last week. She pulled out a dark blue handkerchief from the front pocket.

"Where did that come from?" asked Jo.

"I bought it at one of the rest areas, thought it could come in handy. Thought maybe I could use it to keep my 'dirty, unkempt' hair out of my face."  
"Hmm, you'd look good in a bandana." said Jo.

"You don't understand what its like to not see a hair dryer for days after you've become so accustomed to one your whole life," Blair's tone was defensive.

"No, I mean it, you'd look good."

"Oh." Blair smiled then continued. She took the cover off her soda then sipped what was left of her drink. She then spilled the ice into the center of the handkerchief.

"Blair..."  
Blair placed a hand on Jo's shoulder. "Just lay back, I know it's kind of late for this but its the least I can do." Jo hesitated, then did what she was told. Blair leaned over her and placed the small bundle of ice on the biggest part of the bruise causing Jo to cringe.

"I'm sorry. Is it too cold? I'm hurting you, aren't I?"  
"No...it's okay...now." Blair quickly followed up with feather light kisses along Jo's stomach and she immediately relaxed. She had to admit, it did seem to help a bit. And the way Blair seemed so concerned, so caring was the best part.

Blair brushed hair from Jo's forehead, "Is that better?"  
Jo smiled, "Yeah, it helps...thanks."


	24. Chapter 24

Hi

Thanks for reading. Having a little wine tonight so figured I get this out there before it gets too crazy. Thanks for the reviews! They help motivate!

/

Blair remained kneeling by Jo's side but inched her upper body closer so they could talk quietly. She continued to brush Jo's hair off her forehead. Jo closed her eyes and kept them closed. She felt she could fall asleep-for a hundred years-her current state was pure bliss-so relaxed-and now-knowing, she was loved by the one person who mattered the most. She sighed as every muscle seemed to turn to liquid-all her worries seemed to drain away. She hadn't felt this cared for or this vulnerable before another person since she had the flu when she was ten and her mother hadn't left her side for a whole night.

"Did you really think I'd never notice that you hurt yourself?"  
"Yeah. I did. I'm a good…hider," answered Jo sleepily.

"You'd be surprised how much I know about you, Jo Polniaczek."

"How much you think you know about me, Blair Warner." Jo heard rustling and knew Blair had moved even closer-her face inches from hers. She knew because she could feel Blair's warm breath on her cheeks.  
"Oh yeah? Well, I know you hate that show People's Court. Whenever you come home and Tootie's watching it in the living room, you grumble and scowl then run up to our room..." said Blair.  
"So...who the hell actually likes that show? The judge is so grumpy."  
"I know you hate it when Beverly Ann bakes bread..."  
"Everyone does, she burns it and the whole house smells like a campfire for days..." said Jo.

"You run into the kitchen after breakfast and scrub the pans she used..."  
"She never gets all that burnt dough off..."  
"And, I know you wait up for me at nights when I go out on dates. Pretending to watch the late show, sorting the cabinets in the kitchen, taking care of bills. And I know when you're 'fake sleeping'." There was a hesitation, "I can tell by your breathing," whispered Blair into Jo's ear.  
Jo did not open her eyes but wanted to. She didn't think Blair had known that but she was right and she had no comeback to give to her. Jo pressed her lips together.

"You've been doing that for years, Jo." Blair trailed a finger over Jo's eyebrows then her right cheek, over her chin then down her neck. Jo felt her bra being pushed up then Blair's delicate fingertips circle her breasts, her lips kissing, covering every inch.

"The ice is almost all melted," said Blair.

"How could it not be, I'm burning up from what you're doing to me."

Blair giggled and Jo smiled, lazily. Jo felt Blair lift the melting ice from her side then barely felt the feather-like kiss Blair gave her where the ice had been. Jo opened her eyes and looked down towards Blair as she planted soft kisses her side. For some reason, Blair looked worried to Jo. Jo ran her hand through Blair's thick hair, playing with it, admiring it, like it was the silkiest, softest thing she had ever touched. "What's the matta?"

"Oh, Jo...hun. I'm worried I gave you frostbite. You're stomach is so cold and extremely red where I had the ice."  
Jo laughed, "Oh stop. There's no way you did." Jo looked at her side where the ice had been. The swelling actually looked like it had gone down but her skin was a bright red. "That's nuthin'-it's fine." Jo should know, she was the 'king of ice packs'.

"Well, I better make sure." Blair continued to kiss her stomach and warm it by laying her hands over her.

"Blair?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"Come here."

Blair stopped kissing Jo's torso and looked up at her.

"Please?" asked Jo. Blair offered a sympathetic smile as she gently, carefully climbed on top of her. She seemed confused as she tried to contour herself to Jo's body, obviously afraid she was going to hurt her. She gingerly straddled her, decided against it, then wedged her body between Jo and the wall of hay bales on the other side of her.

Jo quietly chuckled, "Blair. There's no way you're comfortable. You're all smooshed against the hay. Can you even breathe?"

Blair was still squirming, readjusting her arms and legs. "Just... give me a... minute, here."  
"Don't worry, you won't hurt me. I know, wait a sec. I saw a sleeping bag down in that office. Let me go get it."  
Blair quickly rose, "No, I will."

Jo touched her arm to keep her still, "No, I will. I know where it is." Jo stood as she adjusted her clothing. "It's kinda hidden on a shelf on the far wall, uh...well, never mind, I'll just go get it. Wait here and get comfortable." Jo wagged her eyebrows. "I hope, you know what I mean."

"But, Jo. I wanted to take care of you for a change."

"You do all the time, Blair. Come on, I'll be just a minute then I can have my turn with you." She smiled and walked away. She could feel Blair's eyes on her. She turned to see Blair smiling, one of the most endearing-most adorable smiles she'd ever seen on her best friend. She scurried back and knelt beside Blair and kissed her. Blair acted stunned at first but quickly relaxed, grabbing Jo's arms and delving into her advance. Jo speared her hands through Blair's hair then cradled her face, slowly parting. She rose as she smiled, "All right, all right, sorry, I got carried away, I'll see yah in a minute."

Blair sighed, "Hurry."

Jo gave Blair one last glance before she started her climb down the ladder. She now realized she had left all the interior lights of the barn on and thought what a bad idea that had been on her part. If the farmer happened to go by and saw them on, he'd more than likely want to check things out. She turned them off and made a mental note to herself to turn off the ones in the hayloft, too when she returned.

She entered the office. Those lights were on, too and she didn't remember ever turning them on. There had been no need during the day, the room had two windows. She shrugged. She scanned the room then spotted a flashlight on the desk and smiled. She'd need it to find her way back to Blair. She took two steps in, spotting the sleeping bag across the room on the shelf where she had remembered it being.

She froze. Wait. If neither one of them had turned on the office lights earlier...She heard someone behind her clear his throat and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. A sharp object jabbed roughly into her back.

"Stay where you are! Hands above your head!"  
Jo felt her lungs constrict, sweat form over her upper lip. The voice was a man's but sounded younger than what she'd think the farmer that owned the farm she had seen working earlier would sound like. She was thankful for her leather jacket as the object was jabbed roughly against her right shoulder blade. She slowly raised her hands and winced, the constant pain from the injury in her side, now screaming. She assumed the object was a gun because didn't everyone who threatened someone else with a gun order them to raise their hands above their heads? And it was probably a rifle because didn't all farmers on TV shows own rifles? Jo'd been threatened by guns, knives and baseball bats multiple times before, when she was younger, growing up in the Bronx but she made it this far and survived. So-she hoped she could talk her way out of this one, too-without involving Blair. She couldn't believe they hadn't heard the man pull up into the driveway, then again, they had been extremely distracted.

"Uh, please lemme explain. I don't want any trouble. I'm just hiding out because someone's afta me and I needed somewhere to lay low fah a while." She heard steps as her assailant moved, trailing the muzzle of the presumed rifle over her upper body until he was right in front of her. It was a rifle, just as she had guessed. He appeared to be a farmer, too, maybe the farmer's son. He was older than Jo by a few years and wore overalls and a green John Deere cap. He looked like one of the guys from the diner they had went to earlier, one that had had his eye on Blair-but then again, wasn't that most of the guys in the bar?

He jabbed his rifle into Jo's right side and tears flooded her eyes. You've got to be kiddin' me, of all places to jab that thing it has to be there?! 

"Well, you betta start explainin'," yelled the young farmer.  
Jo tried to control her tears. One of her hands automatically started to reach downward to press against her side but the kid jabbed her again. "Keep'm up!"

She dropped to her knees, her chin resting on her chest, "Please...don't do that," she choked. She felt like she was going to get sick. She concentrated on her breathing as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"What, that hurts? I barely touched you."

Jo now laced her fingers and rested her hands onto the top of her head, unable to find the strength to keep them up on their own. "Please...I have some cracked...ribs, or somethin'."

"Oh yeah? Well, I should hit you there again for what you did." He nudged one of her arms with the muzzle of the rifle and she sighed with relief. "This is private property. My dad owns this place and doesn't need the likes of your kind comin' here to start trouble."

"I'm...sorry. I'll leave right now. It'd be like...I was never here."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You think you can get away with taking advantage of coming here and eating our food, usin' our stuff? I oughta..."  
Joe heard the man's boots scrape against the sand on the surface of the concrete floor. With her eyes cast downward she caught a shadow that loomed over her onto the floor where she knelt. The pain in her side was debilitating, she couldn't move, so she did the next best thing and prayed.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews 

Love to hear from you 

/

Blair sighed as she lay on the hay bail, waiting for Jo. She stretched her hands over her head, a big grin on her face. Her arms fell above her head and she began to stroke her hair with one hand, subconsciously finger-combing out the tangles and tugging a few strands of hay that had snuck in during their...time together. As she waited, she thought of everything that had happened within the last hour, within the last day, within the last few days. She didn't feel like the same person she had been a couple weeks ago. Hairbrushes, make-up and hair dryers no longer took up any of her time. She hadn't even considered to check the balance of her bank accounts for days. She was comfortable wearing jeans and sneakers-clothes that Jo had picked out and most likely bought from a second hand store...and she didn't even mind.

She grabbed Jo's backpack and searched for the chapstick they shared. Old habits diehard, she still felt she needed something on her lips, she hated the thought of bare, naked lips. If they were going to do any more kissing Blair wanted her lips moist and ready. She smeared some on then clicked the cap back in place and thought...never would she have believed she would be so deeply involved in such a wild experience. Her worries were so different, no longer trivial and mundane, but... real and her life seemed to take on a new meaning. They were hiding, running for their lives. She had no idea what was going to happen next.

And now, she couldn't believe they were both finally right where she had hoped they'd be after all these years. Even after all they had been through, what they were going through, with all the roller coaster rides of emotions-she'd never been so happy as she was right now.

/

Jo expected the worst, like for instance, getting clubbed with the stock of the rifle, or maybe just a simple bullet to the head. But she didn't expect what did happen, which was nothing.

She swallowed then cracked her eyes, open. Her fingers were still laced together and resting on the top of her head and she was still crouched down on her knees with her back towards the guy. She used the time to try and gather any strength left hiding in her reserves. Breathe. Concentrate. I can take this wienie. She had to hurry, Blair would start to wonder where she was. She knew she couldn't make a run for it, her side hurt too much. He'd out run her and he had the gun and she'd have to get Blair. She'd have to take him down in order to get herself and Blair out of this mess to remain in one piece.

She heard the sounds associated with using a rifle, like, maybe he was checking to see if it was loaded-the familiar sounds of clicks and the slide of metal. This would be the time to fight. She slowly looked over her shoulder. He was frantically rummaging through a small box of bullets that lay on the desk. The bullets were clumsily spilling out and rolling onto the desk's surface. He couldn't seem to master the simple art of picking up a bullet with one hand to load into his gun. This guy obviously wasn't good under pressure. He was cursing under his breath and his shirt had huge sweat stains under the arms. He wasn't even paying any attention to her.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath then silently counted to three. She spun and rose, making unintended eye contact with the man as she proceeded.

He stared back at her with fear in his eyes, "Don't even..!" the man managed to warn just before Jo lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his shins. He kicked at her but his movements were awkward and he missed, throwing himself off balance. He landed on his back with a sharp grunt. She lay beside him, her arms still wrapped around his legs as he tried to kick her off. Jo gritted her teeth-the motion of reaching and grabbing made the pain in her side more excruciating. She broke out in a cold sweat. He managed to wiggle his way out of her grasp, dragging himself away from her, trying to stand. She reached for his closest foot, wanting to trip him up. She looked to her left just in time to see his other boot aimed towards her face. She rolled to her other side and the boot caught the top of her shoulder. She winced and felt tears sting her eyes.

He stood and loomed over her-all she knew was she had to get away. She struggled to get to all fours to stand. She dropped to her belly when the butt of his gun slammed into her back. The air was knocked out of her and she lay motionless on her stomach. Each breath hurt like a knife slicing into her back. She grimaced as she tried to breathe. She had to bite her bottom lip to bear through the pain and keep from yelling out. She tasted blood and licked her bottom lip-the last thing she wanted to do was alert Blair.

"When I'm through with you, I'll bury you out back, no one will ever miss some pathetic, urban hoodlum that got lost out in the hicks."

"Screw...you...Why's anyone gotta die? Can't... you play... nice?" Jo muttered. It hurt to talk but this guy was so unreasonable-she couldn't help herself.

He stood over her, reaching for the bullets on the desk, the toes of his boots digging into her side as she tried to collect herself. In one quick, desperate movement, she grimaced as she forced herself to rise, grabbing onto the edge of the desk for support. She blindly swung her arm over the desk, knocking the box of bullets off and flinging them across the room. He cursed as he grabbed for her arms. She blindly swung one of her elbows back and connected with his crotch. He went down, yelping. She heard the rifle drop to the floor. She flung herself forward, reaching for it.

/

Light spilling in through a hayloft window beckoned Blair. She rose and sauntered closer. She longed to view the beautiful scenery even if it was nighttime. She strained to catch a glance, rising on her tippy toes, her eyes barely reaching the ledge. Stars filled the black of the night and the moon was beautiful-what she knew astronomers called a waning gibbous. She took a deep breath and felt empowered. She was catching a second wind and the cool, night air helped. She wanted to see more so pulled a hay bail over and built herself a small tower to climb. She was now, just the right height to see everything the open window would allow. She leaned over the ledge.

It was too dark to make out the black forms that roamed in the expansive fields, probably deer grazing, she thought to herself. She could hear an owl or two in the distance. She peeked over the ledge and her eyes followed the long driveway leading to the entrance of the barn. She blinked when she looked directly below and saw a truck parked, silent-the engine off. She was sure she hadn't seen it parked there earlier when they had come back from the diner. She instantly put two and two together-

Jo should have been back by now.

Her heart began to race, her breath became shallow and forced. Oh shit. She grabbed Jo's backpack then made her way to the ladder. She leaned through the opening, trying to peek and get a better look of the lower level but was not able to get a good grip to hold on-she felt she was going to fall to the floor and break her neck. A lot of help she'd be if Jo really was in trouble. She cautiously stepped onto the first rung, waited a moment then took another step then quickly made her way all the way down as silently as she could. The downstairs was now pitch dark and it appeared no one was around. The door to the office was wide open and the light was on, spilling out across a minimal part of the floor. She heard noises and knew some thing was wrong. There was a sudden yelp but it was cut short and sounded like a strangled cry. Jo?!

She slid her hand against the wall to help guide her in the dark towards the open door-hoping not to trip on any farm tools or equipment. She did her best to keep silent and she knew she would need to come up with a plan. When her hand brushed the handle of a shovel she grabbed it and held it in front of her. She crept closer to the office.

/

He seemed to recover quickly or was too angry to take any time to sit and suffer. He approached her as she reached for the gun, her hand closing over it. She watched as his boot descended slowly, stepping onto her hand, She released the rifle, the pressure to painful. She tried to slide her hand out from underneath his boot hoping to avoid any bones from breaking.

"I gotta admit you're pretty feisty for a chick."

"Well, you're... a real... dick for a guy."

Jo felt both his hands grab her by the back of her jacket. "You're getting to be a...pest." She threw a blind back fist and he yelled out. She tried to break free but he had a good hold of her. He flipped her and slammed her onto her back. While in motion, she'd spread out her arms to absorb some of the impact. She still couldn't help but cry out. Her head bounced onto a thick rug. Small favors, she thought. But she still felt dazed and out of it-her head swam. She began to think she had reached the point of exhaustion-she could barely move, everything ached beyond belief. Her muscles seemed to cry out in defiance.  
He quickly straddled her and grabbed her wrists. The man's face was inches from hers. His nose was now bleeding and she figured she had caught him with her back fist. He flared his nostrils and bore his teeth. "You little bitch."

Blue eyes. Curly, black hair. And, he still wore that stupid 'Fresh Prince' t-shirt. Now she did remember him from the diner. Blair had seemed to like him the best out of all the guys that had shown interest in her.

Jo hated him.

The anger she felt for this asshole seemed to fire her up and rejuvenate strength deep inside her. She squirmed and bucked and knew this was going to be a tough predicament to get out of but wasn't about to give up. "Get...off me...you scum."

He leaned over her, his face inches form hers, "So, whatya gonna do now you little ass kicker?" She couldn't breath from his weight sitting on her stomach and she was sure her back was now badly bruised from when he had hit her with the gun. Her chest heaved as she fought for air. She felt any last bit of strength stretched too thin and knew it was only a matter of seconds before she had nothing left. He leaned over her, breathing heavy and glaring. She was fully pinned and couldn't move-grudgingly at his mercy. The gun lay on the floor, a few feet away, unforgotten for now. What was this guy going to do to her? What if Blair showed up? How was she going to protect her?

"The right thing to do would be to call the cops and turn you in. The thing is, they'll probably call it trespassing and give you a measly slap on the wrist. I don't think you'd even have to do time for what you did. So, I want to make sure you pay." He spoke in a smug tone and Jo wished she could pound his stupid, ugly head in. She glared at him, scowling, her jaw clenched.

"So, I am going to have to give this some thought. But what to do with you while I'm thinking..."

Jo spoke through gritted teeth, "Lemme...go."

"What was that?" He mockingly asked, appearing confused. He slid one of his knees over one of her wrists, pinning it-crushing it. "How about I just put you out of your misery..." He raised a fist above her face and pulled back his bent elbow. He stalled and smiled.

"No!" Jo heard Blair's voice just before she lost consciousness.


	26. Chapter 26

Blair reached the threshold of the office and froze. A man straddled Jo, as he heavily panted-his back was towards Blair and his shoulders were rising then dropping with each ragged breath. He was muttering something to Jo and he had her outstretched arms pinned. He raised a bent arm over her, his fist aimed towards her face.

"No!" Blair took a step forward with the shovel in her hand raised over her head but it was too late to complete the distance to the man to stop him from before he struck Jo in the face. Now Jo lay beneath him, motionless. "Jo!" She didn't move. The man sprung to his feet and turned to address her.

Blair quickly took in the scene. A huge gun lay not two feet away from the man and Jo. Large bullets were strewn all over the floor. Blair hoped to God the gun had not been used but she was pretty sure she hadn't heard a shot go off. She would have heard it Blair tightened the grip on the handle of the shovel and kept the tool cocked above her head. She clenched her jaw until she thought it would crack. She didn't flinch, her gaze steady and fierce towards the man's direct gaze. "Now, don't you come near me!"

A look came over the man's face, one of confusion and astonishment. He stepped closer to Blair but his step was not at all aggressive or threatening. He reached a hand out to her, as if grasping for her hand, "Hey.. I think I know you. Don't you remember?"

Blair's lips parted. Wait. Blue eyes? Black, curly hair? Fresh Prince of Bel Air t-shirt? This man did seem familiar. The diner! At the time she had actually thought he was cute. Now? Well, for starters-what did he just do to Jo?

She lowered the shovel a tad as her shoulders began to cramp. She rested the shovel on her shoulder then raised a hand in question. "Why?" She let her eyes fall to Jo. "What happened in here? Why did you just hit her?" Blair jerked her chin out towards Jo, laying on the floor. She took a moment to observe her lifeless body and her anger increased. "Why would you do that? Haven't your parents ever taught you, you shouldn't hit a woman?"

"Don't you remember me?" asked the man, stepping closer, a sadness in his eyes. He had no interest in Jo as he looked Blair up and down.  
"I asked you a question, why did you hit her?! She wasn't doing anything wrong," yelled Blair. She wanted to go to Jo, but she was leery. Why wasn't he attacking her? She was trespassing just as much as Jo was. What were his intentions towards both of them?

"Aw, come on, darlin'. She's trespassing! And, believe me, I did a lot more than just hit her. It took a lot to get this one down." The man began to look around the room, distracted, as if he was trying to locate something. He didn't seem to show any interest in the forgotten gun lying not two feet from where he stood. He talked as he scanned the shelves, "She's a real spitfire and I have to find some rope before she comes to so as I can keep her restrained." He chuckled to himself, "She'll make me look bad in front of you and I surely wouldn't want that..."

"Wait! I assure you, that's not necessary. You won't have to...restrain her. I'll make sure of it," said Blair.  
"Oh, believe me-you don't know her and what she's capable of-hey, wait." He glanced towards Jo then focused on Blair. "You're with her, aren't you?" asked the man.

Blair rolled her eyes, Oh, yeah. This one was real sharp. Now, just how many random young women hang out in random barns at night in New York state? 

"Yes. And I want to know why you aren't afraid of me? Why aren't you beating me to a pulp?" asked Blair.

"Don't you remember me yet?" he pleaded. "You're a vision of beauty-the answer to my future." He stepped towards her and placed a hand on her arm. Blair cowered but stood her ground. "I'd never do anything to hurt you," he said. "You can do anything you want here-well, if you want. I still can't believe you're here, it's like a dream come true."

Blair dropped her arms, but kept hold of the shovel, the blade clanging against the cement floor. "You've got to be kidding me," she whispered to herself. This guy is a complete nut job. She could handle ignorant in some men and she could handle dense in some men, but she could not handle downright delusional.

The man found a bunch of old, dirty rope tangled on a shelf. He walked towards Jo, who still hadn't moved. Blair stepped in front of him. "Please, don't. I'll take care of this-wait," Blair glanced towards the desk, her eyes widening, "as a matter of fact I already have," she smiled with confidence.

"What do you mean?"

"Go look in the top drawer of your desk."  
The man squinted his eyes at Blair as he tilted his chin. He walked to the desk and slid open the top drawer. He scanned the contents then his eyes fixed on something as he reached to remove it. Blair watched as he flipped through a small stack of bills Blair had left there earlier. She had paper-clipped the bills with a small note of 'thanks' and snuck it into the desk when Jo wasn't looking. It equaled three hundred dollars. She thought it'd more than cover for some of the jarred fruit they had eaten and the moonshine they had drank. She had to admit to herself, she hadn't felt guilty for using their barn for accommodations-its not like they had vandalized it or anything.

He looked up at Blair, but she couldn't read his stone-faced expression, "Well, I, uh...this here money clears you but not her." He pointed towards Jo as he kept his stare on Blair.

Blair realized she was tightening her grip on the shovel's handle, again, preparing to raise it. What? This was ridiculous. Did he have some kind of vendetta against Jo? "Well, then give it back. This is not acceptable and I won't allow it. If it doesn't clear her, too you can't have it."

"What's the big deal? What do you care? You're out of the woods..."  
Blair pointed towards Jo, "She's my best friend, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her!"

The man's eyebrows furrowed as he bit his bottom lip. He walked towards Blair, rounding the desk. He eyed her as if studying her. He glanced towards Jo then took hold of Blair's empty hand. He lifted it and placed the wad of bills in her open palm. "Then take it back." Blair could feel her pulse rise, but this time in fear.

She slipped the money in her front pocket, "I have a better idea and I think you'd agree with me...well-in time, if that's what it takes." Blair could see that he was making his way towards Jo, in a slow saunter-a smug sort of way that was beginning to worry Blair and repulse her all at the same time.

All in one motion, he grabbed her by the shoulder of her jacket as he snagged something attached to his hip with his other hand. He crouched and pulled Jo in front of himself as he pointed the blade of a knife to her neck.

Where the hell did that come from? 

"If you want her to live, you're going to have to do what I say," he said.

Come on, Jo, wake up!

"Wait!" Blair felt her eyes sting with tears. She could feel herself start to panic.

Jo hung from his grasp, oblivious to his threats.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi, thanks for reading and reviews. Here's a quickie just to wind up this scene. (Probably should have posted it all at once) Feel bad for leaving you hangin', again! So...on with the show

/

Blair didn't hesitate. She stepped forward reaching out to him, "Yes!" She took a moment to control the fear in her voice and stop the tremble, "Sure, okay. I'll do what ever you want me to do. Just...let her go. And please...stop...jabbing that knife at her."

Blair held her breath as she watched the man shove Jo away then drop to the floor-still. He stood, looking smug, so smug Blair had to will herself not to cringe. He began to step towards her. "Did you know that couch pulls out?" He wagged his eyebrows with a gesture of his hand.

She figured that was what he had in mind, what else could it be? She was so scared-her mind drew a blank. She didn't know what else she could do to get herself and Jo out of this safely. Realistically she knew if she were to take a swing at his head with the shovel right now, he would have enough time to block her swing. He wasn't taking his eyes off her. He stepped closer, as if to claim his prize.

"Oh, wait. I'll still need to tie her up." He walked past Blair towards the shelves and she felt a spark of hope zip through her veins. She knew this may be her only chance. She raised the shovel as quietly and as quickly as she could. A fleeting image of his skull cracking open and disgusting brains and blood spilling out made her grimace with disgust. She squeezed her eyes shut then swung. Her attempt was halted, mid-swing. She opened her eyes and he was standing directly in front of her. He must have sensed her attempts and turned just in time. He had grabbed the handle of the shovel and she could see by the redness in his cheeks he was extremely angry.

"That wasn't what I had in mind." He was tall but he managed to lean forward enough and tilt his head so he was glaring directly into her eyes, his face only inches away from hers. Blair spotted food stuck in between his teeth and smelled onions. She thought she was going to gag. She automatically took a step back and that was when he roughly grabbed her arm. He snatched the shovel from her hand and flung it across the room, it hit the far wall with a clang. He continued to squeeze her arm so tightly she panicked. She was getting sick of the whole absurdityof this mess and began to fight him. She tried to pull her arm away. He forced her to step back until her back was shoved up against a wall. Her head bounced off the surface but she didn't break eye contact with him. She was losing hope, she could no longer see Jo.

Blair gasped when she saw movement behind his back and he abruptly ducked-a confused look came over his face. He glanced over his shoulder and Blair peered around him. They both looked at Jo, kneeling in back of him and desperately clutching her right shoulder. Her face was twisted in agony. A brick rolled out of her grasp and made a chinck sound when it hit the floor.

"Thought you could brain me with that thing!" He lost all interest in Blair for the moment and charged Jo.

"No!" yelled Blair.

He kicked Jo in the chest and she fell back, too weak to move. Blair glanced towards the neglected rifle laying on the floor not far away and realized this may be the perfect time to use it. She ran past them and grabbed it. As she watched the man loom over Jo with murder in his stance, she now welcomed images of this man's skull splitting in two. She held onto the barrel and swung with all her might. Her aim connected dead on and he was propelled forward. He tripped over the edge of the rug at his feet and fell to the floor. He lay there dazed and Blair swung again hitting him in the head. His upper body dropped down to the cement floor, his forehead bouncing onto the cement and he lay there, lifeless. As mad as she was, she was surprisingly thankful his head was still intact.

"You did it." Blair looked over to an ear-to-ear smiling, Jo. She was beaming under her bruised battered face.

"Jo." Blair dropped the rifle and let it fall to the floor. She started towards her. Jo struggled to rise.

"Grab the rifle Blair."

Blair hesitated, "We aren't going to need it..."  
"Sure...we aren't going...to use it but I don't want him... to use it neither."  
"Right." She grabbed it as she scurried towards Jo who was now kneeling. She grabbed her arm with attempts to lift her.

Jo cried out, "Not that arm. My shoulder..." She barely managed to speak.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."

""It's...'kay. Other side."

I'll just lift you myself. Blair gently wrapped her arms around Jo's torso to help her stand.

"We have to get to my bike,"  
"Jo you can barely breathe. How are you going to ride?"  
"It's...'kay. I'll manage."


	28. Chapter 28

Blair and Jo painstakingly made their way to Jo's bike through the thick, dark of the woods. Jo had her good arm supported over Blair's shoulders and could hear her draw in deep breaths due to her diligent effort. She clung to Blair like she was a life buoy and they were floating in the middle of rough seas. After a while Jo managed to find the strength to walk by herself. She knew the bike was going to be a whole different story-tough to master, shifting gears and steering with her bad arm, so she tried not to think about it. She ached from head to toe. The hike seemed to take every last bit of strength she had in order to make her way over rocks, roots and around trees that blocked her path. Jo imagined how nice it had been just before psycho dude showed up-how relaxing and blissful it had been spending time with Blair. So many things were whirling in her head, especially what Blair had actually planned to do in order to save Jo's life. Her heart hammered against her chest just thinking about it-she promised herself she'd talk to Blair about it later, for now, she had to keep her head on straight to make sure they were going to get out of this alive. All, they had to do was get far enough away from the barn and find somewhere to stay, lay low and take some time to recover.

Jo caught herself swaying and had to reach out and find a tree to lean against. "Jo?"

"I'm 'kay. Just gotta sit...for a minute."

She stumbled her way to a nearby rock holding her side and sat. She leaned over, propped her elbows on her knees then rested her head in to her hands. She took deep breaths. Blair crouched beside her and rubbed her back, "Are you sure you're going to make it, hun? You know, we're almost there..."

"Yeah...just need a minute. Why don't you hide that thing." Jo made a vague gesture towards the rifle in Blair's hand.

"Oh, this?"

"Yeah under some bush or somethin'. I think we're far enough away so freak won't be able to find it easily."

Jo must've dozed off because next she knew Blair was rubbing her back, again. "Honey, I'm sorry. I know how beat up you are but we have to keep..."  
"No, I'm 'kay." Blair's sigh was filled with remorse as she helped her to stand.

"Uh, oh, Jo? I don't want to alarm you but I heard something-from up there." She pointed to the hill they had just come down. Jo had heard it, too. Branches breaking in the distance. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a bobbing beam of light just over the crest of the hill. It was a good 20 meters away but it left them no time for napping. "I don't know where your bike is hidden..." mentioned Blair, clenching her teeth.

Jo didn't like to see the worry marring her face. "Come on." Jo felt a tiny blast of adrenaline start in her chest and was momentarily revived. She led the way to her bike. When she located the spot Blair helped her remove the branches hiding it. Jo bent to lift the bike but Blair held her arm to stop her. She stepped around her to lift it herself. Jo gave her a crooked smile. "Don't worry, I'll push the bike to the main road," said Blair "I'll do as much as I can so you don't have to."

Jo glanced over her shoulder to check the status of the flashlight descending on them-still, not too close, but a threat nonetheless. Jo nodded, "Thanks, sweetheart." Blair wagged her eyebrows towards her as she grinned. Jo loved the fact she was keeping her cool through all this. Damn she loved her

As Blair pushed, Jo walked on the other side, her hand resting on the seat. When they reached the main road, Jo looked one last time over her shoulder for the bobbing flashlight but didn't see it. She climbed onto the bike and Blair followed. When she lifted her arms to grab hold of the handlebars a pain shot down her right arm causing it to fall back to her side. She couldn't help but let out a small groan. Next Jo knew she was wrapped in Blair's arms, Blair reaching for the handlebars, her chin resting on her good shoulder. She whispered into Jo's ear. "Teach me."

Jo nodded. "Okay." She bit her bottom lip as she tried to grasp the handle bar again, this time succeeding. She waited, hoping the pain would subside a bit. "Can you steer? I'll work the brake."

"We'll go slow, right?" asked Blair.

She felt Blair rub her face on Jo's back. She knew she was getting nervous-fidgety and her voice had raised an octave or two. "I know you can do this Blair, you shock me with your strength and -courage more and more each minute." She looked over her shoulder at her, "And, yes, I'll go slow." She spoke in an honest tone.

"I'm not so comfortable with your 'slow', that's the problem."

Jo chuckled, "I'll go your slow-granny slow, I promise."

Jo glanced over her shoulder and Blair now looked determined and focused. Jo gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Blair looked at her, surprised, as if she would suddenly break down and cry. She some how worked a sad smile onto her face and it grew. She blinked a few times then took a deep breath. "Well, Polniaczek, let's keep the shiny side up and blow this taco stand."  
"Blair? Since when did you learn any biker terms?"

"Hey, I know you. So I'm interested in stuff that you are-well, kinda. And plus, I've been around the block a few times my friend, now go. I'm ready."

With Blair standing on one foot so Jo could tilt the bike, Jo kick started the engine.

/

They found a fancy little Bed and Breakfast not too far away, a few turns off the main road. They both decided Blair should go into the office alone. Jo didn't want to frighten the manager with her beatup face so she waited outside with her bike. Time seemed to stop as Jo waited and wondered what could be taking so long. She could hear Blair ringing the bell on the front desk incessantly and she guessed she was getting impatient by the increasing harsh smacks of the bell. Blair finally exited followed by an older woman in a bathrobe and hair rollers. Blair glanced towards Jo and mouthed the words, "Room five." Jo automatically began to roll her bike across the lot following them, passing room three then four. The thought of a big fluffy bed was almost too much to bear as she came closer to their room. Jo maneuvered her bike in a parking space then adjusted the kickstand. The woman worked the key in the lock but seemed to be having difficulty. Jo walked up behind the two women, her eyes half closed and waited patiently with a loud yawn. The office manager looked over her shoulder at her, "Oh you must be Jo-oh my, now that's one nasty bruise you have there, honey. Oh dear," she gasped, "did you walk into a door or something?"

Jo didn't feel she had anymore strength to stand so walked over to a nearby plastic white bench and sat as she answered her. "Guess you could say that-mam."

"Call me Barb, Jo." Jo answered the woman with a weak, crooked smile.

Blair tapped a finger on the older woman's shoulder, "Excuse me, Barb, but the number on your key tag says room four. Don't you want the key to room five?"

The woman squinted as she brought the tag closer to her eyes, "Well, by golly, I'm sorry dears, I couldn't find my glasses when I woke. Let me just go get the right key. I'll only be a minute." She wobbled back towards the office.

Blair smiled at the woman as she departed then sighed as she sat down next to Jo. Jo immediately rested her head against Blair's shoulder. Blair wrapped her arm around her, smoothing Jo's hair away from her face. Blair's gentle touch soothed her and she felt herself slipping into sleep. "You have such a-soft touch..." Jo mumbled.

Blair didn't seem to hear her, "I felt so bad for waking the poor woman. Did you know its three in the morning?!" asked Blair. Jo barely registered what her friend was saying.

What seemed like forever, the woman finally returned. Jo opened her eyes to see her hand a freshly filled ice bucket and two ice packs to Blair. The woman was now wearing glasses. "I think you'll be needing that, missy." Jo closed her eyes and listened, hoping the woman had the correct key as she fiddled it in the key hole. Next she knew, Blair was tugging on her arm, "Open sesame, Jo." Jo's excitement created a surge of energy to get her to the nearest bed where she collapsed across it, face down. That was the last thing she remembered until she woke twelve hours later.

/'

"Does she need to go to the hospital?" Barbara asked Blair, gesturing towards Jo laying prone before them.

Blair shook her head, "Nuh, uh. That would be even more detrimental to her health-she hates hospitals and doctors and needles..."

"I see. Well, if you need anything sweetie give ol' Barb a holler and I'll get my husband, Ed up and at'm. I can't wake him during the night, he's dead to the world probably 'cause he gets up so early in the morning, but he can get you anything you might need, okay?" Blair nodded. "Breakfast is at 8:00 but I have a feeling I won't be expecting the two of you..." Blair confidently shook her head. "Okay, then." The woman gave Blair a kindly smile as she squeezed her arm then closed the door behind her as she left their room. Blair locked the door behind her then dead bolted it.

She then placed her hands on her hips looking at Jo draped across the bed and let out a huge sigh , "Well, I like these arrangements-only one bed-one huge bed." She climbed onto it and crept next to Jo then whispered in her ear, "But I have a feeling you're down for the count. Are you sleeping, Jo, I mean totally out?" When she got no response from her Bronx girlfriend she carefully moved her, keeping her grip away from any injured parts of her body that she knew of. Blair was satisfied once she managed to get her so her head was now closer to the headboard and nestled on a huge, fluffy pillow. She removed Jo's leather jacket and Jo muttered something incoherent but remained asleep. "It's okay sweetie...I'll make sure I don't hurt you." She then stripped Jo down to her underwear-she knew she should see what she was dealing with. Jo lay before her, sprawled out and oblivious to anything. With all of Jo's injuries, Blair didn't know where to place the only two ice packs Barbara had given her so she settled on Jo's shoulder and another on her bruised back.

Blair also stripped herself to her underwear loving the privacy they had. She lay next to Jo pulling a crisp, clean white sheet over the both of them. She didn't get too close to her, afraid she'd inadvertently hurt her while she slept, but she did reach out and grasp her upper arm and held on. She recalled images of how the guy had held a knife to Jo's neck then shuddered. "I think we're finally safe, Jo." Blair assured her, although deep in sleep. She soon fell asleep too, holding Jo's arm for assurance and to help remind herself through the night to come that Jo was okay-they both were.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for the reviews  
The bright light shining through the edges of the blinds absorbed through Blair's eyelids, waking her. She lay still, letting herself wake slowly, refusing to open her eyes. Memories of the night before dominated her thoughts and she grimaced. She smiled and the menacing memories faded when she found she was still holding Jo. She began to rub small circles on her arm letting the feel of her warmth calm her. She opened her eyes and Jo was facing her, still deep in sleep, her breath steady and slow. Blair smoothed stray hairs from her face and listened to her breathing, enthralled with her peaceful state.  
She inched the sheet down over Jo's body and found the ice packs she had left there, now full of cold water. She stretched. She had no idea what time it was but felt well-rested despite the awful dreams she had experienced throughout the night. She rose as her eyes adjusted to the semidarkness of the room. She could see that the alarm clock on the nightstand read one forty-five pm. She looked over the room's fancy furnishings-a Victorian spoon-back armchair was positioned in one of the corners. She admired the lacey, white curtains that hung over the windows and the huge braided rugs covering the polished, wood floors. The marble-top tables were decorated with doilies and beautiful Nicci teal-colored Hurricane table lamps. The room was beautiful-decorated with items she hadn't noticed the night before. She quickly developed an inkling to go shopping again, soon. She knew Jo would love to build a fire in the fireplace located on the opposite wall from the bed.  
Taking her time, she climbed off the bed and dressed. She then grabbed the ice bucket and left the room, locking the door behind her.  
When she returned a few minutes later with a full bucket of ice, nothing had changed-Jo hadn't moved. Blair jumped back into bed. She slowly rolled Jo over to her back. She was surprised that Jo didn't even moan but remained sleeping. The bruises on her side were now a full array of colors-black, purple, blue and yellow. Her face didn't look too bad, a bruise covered the top of her left cheek and the swelling had gone down considerably on its own. Blair placed an ice pack on her side, covering the 'ugly' bruises then intermittently touched her bruised cheek with the other pack, careful to check and make sure her face didn't get too cold.  
Flashbacks of bad dreams that had haunted her through the night repeated in Blair's thoughts. Images of Jo laying unconscious and Blair trying to wake her but failing, the man banging on their room door, yelling for them to come out and her falling out of the hayloft to find that the man and Jo were missing. The man in her dreams would be the guy from the farm then morph into the INS agent then back again. Which was worse?  
As of now, Jo looked and appeared okay, resting peacefully, but Blair was worried-for all she knew she could be suffering from a concussion. How would she know? What would she do? And what about her cracked ribs-the bruises looked horrible-what if a rib pierced a lung? She could have internal injuries. She hoped Jo would wake soon. She needed to know she was truly okay. She felt so all alone without anyone to help her decide what to do. All she wanted was for Jo to wake up and tell her she was fine in her gruff, reliable manner.  
Blair sighed, then lay down on her side, letting the awful thoughts go-just float away. At the moment they were both safe so why worry? Why not try to relax. Within minutes she drifted back to sleep. When she woke she realized she had slept another two, whole hours. She had waken from a dream where she couldn't wake Jo no matter how hard she shook her. Maybe the dreams were a bad omen, she thought. Blair noticed that Jo had moved around a lot, since she was last awake. She was tangled in the blankets and sheets and her arms and legs were flopped every which way. Both ice packs were on the floor, probably melted into water by now. Well, at least they have full-filled their duties at this point.   
Blair began to mimic the dream, "Jo? Can you hear me?" She loomed over her, grabbing both her arms.  
"Hmmm." Jo stirred. Her eye lids seemed too heavy to open. She tossed her head to the side as if trying to ignore Blair's urges.  
"Jo? Are you okay?"  
"Hmmm?" Jo waved her hand as if she were waving off a bug. "Tired."  
"Jo!"  
"Sleep...Blair."  
Blair leaned over her and patted Jo's cheeks. She ran her hands through her hair, then shook her shoulder, anything to get her attention and wake her. "Come on, Jo. I want to make sure you're okay."  
"I'm 'kay."  
"Do me one favor and take some aspirin." Blair reached for the glass of water she had left on the nightstand and the bottle of pills. She fished two caplets out. "Jo. Come on, you're going to have to sit up."  
Jo squinted at Blair then lifted her head. Blair managed to brace her with an arm then slip the pills into her mouth. She helped her take a sip of water. Jo coughed-her body jerked. The inside of her arm automatically came up to cover her mouth. "Jo?"  
Jo stopped coughing then rolled to her side, "Go 'way...Blair."  
"That'll suffice... for now. At least that sounded more like you." Blair softly snorted with a slight smile. She knew she should get them some food, she knew she was starving, so got ready. Her friend needed quiet and sleep so that's what she'd get. She pulled a blanket over her then grabbed her money from the backpack. She looked one last time at Jo before leaving the room. She made sure the door was locked by pulling on the door knob and jiggling it. She turned towards the road to see if there were any nearby restaurants. Seeing only empty fields for what seemed like miles, she decided to head to the main office to ask Barb.  
Over an hour later, Blair neared the room carrying two salads, two fountain drinks and two burgers from a small kitchenette that was located up the road. It had been an hour walk to get there and back and a twenty minute wait for the waitress to prepare the food and bag it. When she entered their room she was surprised to find Jo, fully dressed and sitting in a chair by the door. She closed the door behind her, locking it, still wary if she had been followed. Blair set the food on the floor then crouched in front of her, grabbing her thigh. She was fast asleep. What the-? "Jo? Wake up, what happened? What are you doing up, hun? Why are you dressed-you're in no condition..."  
Jo groggily opened her eyes, "Blair? Where were you?" Her voice sounded slow and weak but agitated.  
Blair gestured to the food, "Getting us something to eat."  
"I was gonna look for you, I didn't know where you were. I thought...somethin' happened." She looked at Blair and she seemed to come fully awake-her eyes widening. Her shoulders slumped and she fell forward but Blair caught her. Jo wrapped her arms around her in a strong embrace. "You're okay," she whispered in her ear.  
Blair could barely breathe, Jo's arms were crushing her. She was stunned when her friend began to cry, her body tense under her touch. Jo's breath was warm against her neck. "Jo? Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Blair had to hold her up, she was beginning to slip out of her chair. She didn't answer her but kept crying, unable to regain her composure. Blair wasn't sure what to do-this being so unlike her. She was always tough and self-composed. Blair was beginning to believe the beating she had taken from the guy at the barn did more than she had guessed- physically and psychologically. "You had a bad dream, didn't you, hun? I bet that's it. Come on, let's get you back to bed."  
Her anguish subsided and she wrapped her arm around Blair's shoulders to let her support her as they made their way to the bed. "I was so scared you were gone. You left for so long, you shouldah told me you were leaving."  
"You were sleeping, I tried to wake you...l had to walk, remember? The closest place is way up the road." Blair eased her to the edge of the bed. Jo collapsed back with a sigh of relief. She let Blair take off her sneakers.  
Jo lifted her head to make eye contact, "Why didn't you call a taxi or somethin'?"  
"They have those out here in the sticks?"  
"Well...I dunno. What if he saw you, Blair? Are you crazy? He could've kidnapped you. And look at me, I'm pretty much useless right now." Jo raised her hands in disgust. "I wouldn't have been able to save you." She shook her head.  
"Excuse me, but do I need to remind you I pretty much saved the day back at the barn? I saved you!"  
"You got lucky..."  
Blair scowled. She pointed her finger at Jo but could only growl, then finally spoke after inhaling deeply. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital? I can call an ambulance and get one here in no time-ship you right to the nearest hospital where you could stay in a hospital room for the next week-no make that two weeks."  
"Is that a threat, Warner?" Jo eyed her, raising her eyebrows.  
Blair put her hand defensively on her hip then glared back.  
"Okay, okay. I surrendah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Jo sighed. "You're right. Really. You did save the day and I really mean that and love you all the more for it." She chuckled, "I thought for sure you killed'm, you could probably play for the Mets with an arm like that."  
At least Jo had her fiery spunk back. What a relief, she seemed okay, just needed more rest was all-and a little tender -loving care and no more bad dreams-for the both of them.  
A smile grew on Blair's face, "So. What hurts?" she asked. She stood over her, looking her up and down.  
"Uhh, try everything. But, its really not so bad. You gave me ice, didn't yah?"  
Blair smiled at her shyly, "Yeah. During the night a couple times. You don't remember?"  
Jo blushed, "Sorry, no, but thanks for that."  
"What hurts the most now?" asked Blair.  
Jo's legs still dangled from the side of the bed, "Uh." She slowly moved her arms and winced. She rolled her shoulders and lightly touched her cheek. Then she felt her side and spoke through gritted teeth. "My ribs."  
Blair gingerly lifted Jo's shirt and frowned. She sucked in a tight breath. "Yeah, looks pretty painful, Polniaczek. I'll get more ice-" Jo reached for her, "-don't worry, I'll be careful. I won't let slime bucket kidnap me, I promise."  
"I'll hold you to that, Blair."  
Blair stored the food in the mini frige then grabbed the ice bucket. She left the room and locked the door, even if she was going only to the main office and back. She ended up having a lengthy conversation with Barb. They discussed all the good eateries in town and shopping centers which concluded to be, mainly the General Store. When she returned, Jo had already fallen back to sleep. Blair sat against the headboard, then hooked her hands under Jo's arms sliding her upper body onto her lap. Jo muttered but didn't wake. She tried to position Jo so she'd be as comfortable as possible. She lifted her shirt then placed the ice on the side of her ribcage. She pushed up Jo's sleeve and stroked her arm as she hummed. Blair's stomach growled and she rubbed it. She longingly thought of the food in the frige then looked at Jo's side. Food could wait.  
"Uh-Blair?"  
Blair looked down to see Jo looking at her. "Hey. You're awake."  
Jo looked away, focusing on the cuffs of her sleeves to fidget with, "Yeah."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No."  
Blair ran her fingers through the brunette's hair, waiting for a response but Jo didn't say anything. "Well...okay, then."  
"But, I did want to say, thank you."  
Blair craned her neck so she could see Jo's face. Her focus was on her sleeve as she tugged on a loose thread. She looked like a little girl, guilty for something and having a tough time trying to confess it. "For what?"  
Jo used her hands to talk. "I just wanted to tell you. I know what the guy..."  
"Slime bucket?" asked Blair.  
"Yeah, him. I know what he was going to do to me if..."  
"Jo...you don't have to..."  
"No, really Blair. No one has ever done that for me before, not even when I lived back in the Bronx..."  
"Really? Even when you were a... Dubio?"  
"A Diablo, Blair. And no, not even then." Blair placed a hand on the top of Jo's head so she could tilt her head back to look into her eyes. She leaned in to kiss her.  
"Mmmm." Jo's eyes closed and she raised her hands to caress Blair's neck. She moaned sleepily.  
Blair felt all her other feelings dissipate, the hunger, the worry-everything bad was gone, cancelled out by tremors of heat, rising in the center of her chest. Jo looked so relaxed and drowsy and kissable, "You aren't going to fall back to sleep, are you?"  
"Never, if you want. Sleep's overrated." Jo kissed her.  
Blair thought as they kissed and she developed an idea for the perfect night. She parted, licking her lips, "Did you know this place is a five-star accommodation?" she asked.  
"Anywhere is a five star with you, sweetness."  
Blair giggled, "There's a fireplace in the bathroom."  
"I saw that when I got up earlier and very pretty towels may I add."  
"Now what do you say we have some dinner while the burgers are still kind of warm then continue this?"  
"Did you remembah pickles?"  
"Have you eaten one any other way? Don't worry, I know you, Polniaczeck. More than I care some times."  
"Funny, Warner. Yeah, I say we eat."  
Blair hopped off the bed and grabbed their meals and drinks. "Picnic in bed." smiled Blair.  
"Hey, I like the sound of that." Jo made her way to the headboard to lean against, moving slowly while she gritted her teeth. Blair recognized the brave front she was sure was for her benefit.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Blair. She handed her the cheeseburger.  
"Yeah. I am. Are you, hun?"  
Blair nodded. She stabbed her fork into her salad. "I'm fine. I just hate that we were having such a wonderful time there, back at the barn and slime bucket had to go and ruin it." She crunched lettuce then popped cherry tomatoes in her mouth and moaned at how good it tasted.  
"Yeah, it was the best." Jo was smiling with a faraway look in her eyes. She leaned over and placed her hand on Blair's thigh. "But we could continue that here." She wagged her eyebrows.  
Blair perked up smiling, "We're good together, you think like me." Jo nodded. Both starving, they ate their meals.  
When they were done, Blair thought making use of the giant claw-foot bathtub in their fancy bathroom should be their next priority. She so wanted Jo to join her but not sure if she was up to it. She hopped off the bed then ran into the bathroom to start the water. Instantly, steam rose and she smiled. She popped her head around the corner to see Jo sprawled out on the bed. She walked slowly to her and took her hand. All she had to do was bounce her eyebrows up and down and Jo knew what she was asking.  
Jo hopped up excited, grabbing her side but ignoring the pain, "That's one of the things I love best about you, you're so damn smart."  
Jo began her way, hurriedly towards the bathroom but Blair placed a hand on her chest to stop her, "Wait." The blonde took a moment to swallow as her eyes searched her lover's. "Maybe we should ...take our time." Blair's voice was shaky and she tried to swallow again but her throat was too dry, even after the huge coke she drank. "Jo?"  
Jo stared back at her attentively, with a hint of trepidation in her eyes. "Of course we can, if that's what you want." She took Blair's hand from her chest then squeezed it bringing it to her mouth to lightly kiss. She released her hand and grasped her face, kissing her with a uncontrolled passion that made Blair weak in the knees. She held onto Jo to keep herself from dropping to the floor. Jo's hands were strong-caressing while she stroked her, soon reaching her waist. Her fingers crept under her shirt and traveled upward. Blair couldn't help but giggle, "That tickles."  
Jo began to lift the edges of her shirt so Blair raised her hands. Jo took her time, removing the t-shirt, her fingers playfully brushing her torso, then she quickly tugged it over Blair's head so they could continue kissing. Blair could feel her heart pound and her pulse quicken as Jo worked her hands under Blair's bra, pushing it up and exposing her. Her lips teased her-grazing her skin and sending shivers over her whole body. Blair ran her fingers through Jo's hair, holding her against her chest-afraid she would stop.  
She gave Jo a small shove to get her attention, "Okay, I can't stand it. Not slow...fast." She frantically unbuttoned her own jeans then stepped out of them. She forced Jo into the bathroom, guiding her backwards with her hand on her chest. For a moment Jo appeared bewildered but read her quickly. Blair pulled her shirt off now too, but swiftly-with an unabated hunger. Blair could hear fabric tearing and giggled, feeling drunk with excitement. Jo helped her work her clothes off the rest of the way. The water had reached mid-level in the tub and Blair directed Jo towards it. Unable to calm her eagerness, she lightly shoved her then gasped.  
Jo lost her balance, stepped back then slipped and fell into the bathtub. She caused a huge splash when she went under. Blair lost her breath and froze. She watched the tub, waiting for Jo to emerge then darted to it, calling out her name. She was welcomed with a huge splash in the face when she reached the edge. "Oh my gosh, did you get hurt?"  
Jo smiled with a dismissive shake of her head, "No, come on sweetheart." Jo grabbed her hand so Blair would step in, careful not to hurt her.  
They both freed their inhibitions and laughed and embraced while kissing each other, enjoying the buoyancy of the water. "It seems that everything you do, you tend to add a spin of danger to it, don't you?" Blair turned off the water, "We're going to flood the place, Jo." She mentioned it playfully-without concern for the wet mess they were making.  
"We'll mop it all up with the pretty towels."  
Blair laughed out, "Oh, Jo-have I told you how much I love you?!"  
The smile faded from Jo's face and she stopped playing and lay still. She cradled Blair to her chest and spoke quietly, "I love you too," she kissed her. Blair could feel the strong beat of Jo's heart and knew without a doubt she meant it.  
"As awful as everything is right now, this is the best," said Blair.  
Jo's mouth opened to answer her but she clamped it shut when they heard a loud banging on their door.


End file.
